Big Sister Elsa
by FrozenLover67
Summary: A series of one shots of Elsa's job as Anna's big sister. Rated K plus just in case. (Changed summary)
1. Sick Anna

Elsa walked up to Anna's door and walked in. Ever since the Great Freeze or the Great Thaw, as Elsa liked to call it, the girls had grown closer, and thought it was pointless to knock.

She saw a bundle under the blankets and smiled to herself. She walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets back. She gasped.

Anna was shivering violently, despite the warm room. She was covered in sweat and her nose was running. She didn't seem to notice Elsa.

"Anna?"

Anna looked up at Elsa. "Elsa?" She asked weakly.

"Anna what happened?! Why are you so sick?"

"I went outside..." Anna said before she started coughing. When Anna stopped coughing she continued. "I went outside in a summer dress."

"IT'S THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!" Elsa yelled. Anna winced at Elsa's loud voice and tried to hold in her tears but failed.

Elsa felt guilty when she saw her baby sister crying. "Oh Anna, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Elsa sat down on the edge of Anna's bed and began to rub her back and sung softly to her. After a few minutes her cries turned into whimpers, then hiccups.

Elsa started again, careful to watch her tone. "Anna why were you outside in a summer dress?"

"I-I was playing out-outside with Olaf and some k-kids and I didn't realize I wasn't w-wearing a winter dr-dress." She said.

"Anna, you know better." Elsa said gently, not wanting Anna to cry again.

"I-I know and I'm s-sorry." Anna apologized

"No you have nothing to apologize for, but I need to get a servant to fetch the doctor." Elsa got up and went out to find a servant.

"Kai!" Elsa called out to the servant that had been serving her family for years.

"Your Majesty." He said with a bow.

"Anna's sick. Can you get the doctor?"

"Of course." He said looking a little worried. He hurried off to get the doctor.

* * *

><p>The doctor came out of Anna's room.<p>

"How is she?" Elsa asked before the doctor could even say a word.

"Princess Anna is going to be ok. She has a fever but it's not serious. I recommend she get plenty of rest and stay in bed for the remainder of the day. Also that she eats something light, like soup."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, can I see her now?" She asked.

"She may be asleep, but yes you may go see her Queen Elsa."

She thanked him again and went in to see Anna. Tears came to her eyes when she saw Anna's small body curled in a ball on the bed. She quickly wiped them away and approached Anna.

Anna looked up and saw Elsa. "Oh hey Elsa." She had a smile on her freckled face.

"Hey Anna. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She tried to laugh but ended up breaking into a coughing fit. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and started to rub Anna's back. The younger girl's coughing ceased.

"Are you ok? Do you want some water?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded weakly. Elsa helped Anna sit up and then grabbed a glass of water on a nearby table. Elsa put the glass to Anna's mouth. The cool water soothed Anna's sore throat and Anna sighed after she finished the whole glass.

"Are you hungry?" Elsa asked.

"A little." Anna replied.

"Would you like some soup?"

"Yes please."

"Ok wait right here." Elsa said before leaving the room in search of someone. It took a little while but she finally found who she was looking for. "Gerda!" Elsa called out to the servant who was walking her way.

"Queen Elsa." Gerda bowed. "I was just on my way to visit Princess Anna. I heard she was stuck in bed with a fever, poor girl. Do you know if she is ok?"

"Yes. Anna is ok." Elsa said.

Gerda sighed with relief. "Did you need anything Your Majesty?"

"Yes. Anna has requested for a bowl of soup. Would you mind getting that for her?"

"No not at all. I will be happy to get it for her and I can deliver it to her room if you would like."

"Thank you." Gerda smiled before leaving to go to the kitchen. Elsa went back to Anna's room and saw that Anna was waiting for her to come back.

"Sorry if that took too long." Elsa apologized while sitting in the chair next to Anna's bed.

"It's ok. Hey Elsa don't you have to attend to your queenly duties?" Anna asked.

"No. While you were with the doctor I asked Kai to clear my schedule so I could spend the day with you." Elsa smiled warmly.

"You did that for me?" Anna asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Of course I did." Elsa opened her arms and Anna fell in them. Elsa brushed away Anna's bangs and kissed her forehead despite the sweat.

Anna suddenly gasped and pulled away. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked worried.

"What if I get you sick? I don't want to get you sick Elsa. You have to go now." Anna said.

Elsa laughed. "Anna you don't have to worry, fevers aren't contagious."

"They aren't?"

"No silly." Elsa laughed again causing Anna to blush. There was a knock at the door and Gerda came in with a bowl of soup.

"Hello Princess Anna. How are you feeling?" Gerda asked while sitting the bowl of soup on the table.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Anna replied. Gerda smiled at Anna before excusing herself.

Elsa picked up the bowl of soup and started to give Anna the soup but quickly decided against it. She had a better idea. Elsa raised the spoon out of the bowl and blew on it. She moved the spoon to Anna's mouth. "Open up."

Anna raised an eyebrow and looked at Elsa. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now open your mouth."

Anna sighed and opened her mouth. Anna yelped when the hot soup made contact with her tongue. She fanned her tongue with her hand and glared at Elsa.

"You burned my tongue!" Anna yelled.

"I didn't the soup did." That only earned Elsa another glare from Anna. "Sorry. I'll cool it down." Elsa used her powers to cool down the soup.

"Test it first." Anna said.

Elsa got another spoon and tested the soup. "It's fine now."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded and gave Anna a spoonful of the soup. "Mm." Elsa fed Anna half of the soup before Anna said she was full. Elsa put the bowl on the table and Anna yawned.

"Looks like someone is tired." Elsa said.

"Really? Who?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Lay down."

"But I don't want to go to sleep."

"And why is that?"

"What if I wake up and you're not here?"

"Anna don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Anna laid down and Elsa tucked her in. "Elsa?" Anna asked sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for staying with me. You sure you don't mind?" Anna asked with another yawn.

"Of course I don't mind. I love you."

"I love you too Elsa..." Anna finally fell asleep.

"Yes. I love you Anna and I always will."

* * *

><p><strong>This is something I've wanted to do for a while. I love Anna and Elsa's sisterly relationship.<strong>

**To all you people who wanted a sequel to my other story, _Amnesia_, don't worry I haven't given up on that yet.**

**You can leave requests if you would like to and please tell me what you think.**


	2. Anna the Troublemaker

Everyone was yelling. Yelling at her. They were surrounding her, yelling their hurtful comments. She couldn't get away and the worst part was it wasn't a nightmare.

She couldn't escape. She couldn't do anything but stand there and cry her heart out. They didn't seem to care that they had reduced her to tears. She couldn't do anything. And no one was coming to her rescue, but she was wrong about that.

Elsa heard a lot of angry shouts and ran down the stairs to see what the fuss was about. She saw a group of people standing in a circle, probably surrounding someone. What she didn't know was they they were yelling at her little sister.

Elsa calmly walked up to them and shouted. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone stopped and turned to her. They all bowed except for one person, the person they were yelling at: Anna.

The only sound that could be heard was Anna sobbing. Elsa turned red with rage. Who do these people think they are, treating Anna like that!

"Elsa!" Anna ran to her big sister and wrapped her arms around her, sobbing on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna protectively and pulled her close.

The people who were yelling at Anna cowered under their queen's icy stare. Elsa glared at every last one of them. They could see the hatred and anger in her eyes but they couldn't blame her.

"Anyone mind telling me what made you think yelling at my baby sister, and _your_ princess, was acceptable?"

No one dared to speak up.

"Well..." She demanded.

Someone stepped out in front of the crowd. Elsa recognized him as the owner of her and Anna's favorite chocolate shop. "Queen Elsa we are all truly sorry for our behavior." There were murmurs of agreement from the people behind him. "But we all have a reason why we did what we did."

"And what would that be?" Elsa's glare never left her face. By now Anna had stopped sobbing but the tears never stopped falling.

"Well she ruined my chocolate shop."

"She left the kitchen a mess." Some of the kitchen staff spoke up.

"She left without paying for the bracelet." The owner of the best jewelry store in Arendelle said.

"She got paint all over us!" Some maids exclaimed.

"So let me get this straight." Elsa said. "She ruined your chocolate shop?"

_Earlier that day..._

_Anna entered the shop and breathed in deeply. She loved the smell of chocolate but she loved eating it even more._

_She walked up to the counter and was greeted by Mr. Dale, the shop owner. "Ah Princess Anna. My number one customer." He smiled and Anna did too. "Do you want the usual?"_

_"Yes please. Oh and can you add some of Elsa's favorite?"_

_"I sure can." He packed the chocolate to go._

_"Thank you." Anna turned too quickly and ran into one of his workers. Anna was sent to the ground but the other guy slammed into a table which hit the window and broke the glass._

_Anna stood up and brushed herself off. She looked at the mess she made and she blushed. She turned to Mr. Dale. "I am so sorry. I didn't see him and...here." She gave him the rest of her money and before he could say anything she ran out of the shop with her chocolate._

"And she stole a bracelet from you?" Elsa asked.

_Anna made her way to the jewelry store, still feeling guilty about what she had just done at the chocolate shop._

_She entered the store and went up to the counter. "Hello Princess Anna." Mr. Sam, the store owner, said._

_"Hi." Anna replied._

_"How may I help you?"_

_"Oh I'm just going to look around." Anna looked at all the necklaces and bracelets until she found a bracelet she liked. Mr. Sam went to the back of the store to wrap it up. While he was back there Anna remembered she didn't have any money to pay for it since she had given the rest of her money to Mr. Dale._

_"Hey Mr. Sam?" Anna called._

_"Yes Princess Anna?" He asked._

_"I don't have any money with me but I can bring it back later is that ok?"_

_Mr. Sam didn't really hear what Anna said but he replied anyway. "Yes Your Majesty that is ok."_

_Mr. Sam came to the front. "Here you go Princess Anna. I left something in the back." He left to go get it and when he came back she was gone._

"She covered you in paint?" Elsa asked the maids.

_Anna returned to the castle. She went up to her room to put the finishing touches on a painting she had been working on for two weeks!_

_She finished it and decided to take the paint she didn't use downstairs. She left her room and turned the corner too quick and bumped into a few maids carrying clean towels. The paint went in the air and landed on them._

_They shrieked and used the towels to clean the paint off of them. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." They glared at her and Anna ran back to her room._

"And she made a mess in the kitchen?" Elsa asked the kitchen staff.

_After Anna had hidden the bracelet and chocolate and painting in her room she went down to the kitchen. She was never allowed in the kitchen when she was little so it was a new experience._

_She went to what she thought was a secluded place in the kitchen and got started making pancakes._

_When she was finally satisfied with what she had made she looked around and gasped. She had made a huge mess of flour and other ingredients. Before she could clean much up some chefs found her and the mess._

_Anna apologized but they wouldn't hear it so she tried to run away from their mean words but couldn't get far. The kitchen staff had caught up to her and started yelling about the mess she had made and how she needed to be more responsible. Then the maids she had accidentally spilled paint on earlier saw them yelling at her and joined in too. Mr. Sam and Mr. Dale had come to the castle to ask Queen Elsa for the money they were owed and saw the yelling and joined in too. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"_

"Yes Your Majesty that is correct." Mr. Dale said.

"Well I'm pretty sure there is a reasonable explanation. Anna would you like to tell me what happened?"

Anna nodded and told Elsa everything. "Is that why there's flour in your hair?" Elsa asked and Anna giggled. Elsa looked back at the people. "I think you owe Anna an apology."

"Oh yes we are sorry for our behavior and we will never do it again." Mr. Sam said and again there were murmurs of agreement.

"And Anna would you like to apologize?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded and looked at everyone. "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to ruin your chocolate shop and I didn't mean to leave without paying for the bracelet. I'm sorry for getting paint on you and I am sorry for leaving a mess in the kitchen. I was just trying to surprise Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa was confused. "You were trying to surprise me with what?"

"Wait right here." Anna went upstairs and came back down with the bracelet, chocolate, painting and plate of pancakes.

Anna gave Elsa the bracelet and painting. The bracelet had a blue snowflake charm and the painting was of her and Anna holding hands and watching the Northern Lights.

When Elsa saw the gifts Anna had for her, her eyes filled with tears.

Elsa looked at Anna. "Oh Anna...it's amazing but why did you do this?"

"Because you're amazing and you deserved it." Anna smiled.

"I would hug you but I don't want you to drop the pancakes. Did you make them yourself?"

"Yes, which means they're probably not good."

Elsa laughed. "We can go enjoy these pancakes as soon I clear things up with Mr. Dale and Mr. Sam." Elsa said.

"Your Majesty that's not really necessary you can keep the bracelet for free." Mr. Sam said.

"And I can pay for the damage done to my store." Mr. Dale said.

"Are you sure because-" Elsa started but was cut off.

"I am sure." Mr. Sam and Mr. Dale said in unison. They left to go back to their stores.

"We are all sorry for all the trouble we have caused Queen Elsa and we are very sorry Princess Anna." The maids said and they left.

"Yes and we will gladly clean up the mess in the kitchen." The kitchen staff left to go clean the kitchen.

"Lets go eat those pancakes." Elsa said and they raced up the stairs to Anna's room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too confusing. Please tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. A Dirty Anna

"Anna! What happened?!" Elsa asked. Anna had just walked into her study covered in mud from head to toe.

"Uh well...ya see, me being me, I kinda fell in some mud." Anna replied.

"Well yeah I can see that. Did anyone push you?" Elsa had become so serious it scared Anna.

"N-no. No one pushed me."

Elsa could see that Anna wasn't lying. Anna tried to walk up to Elsa but Elsa stopped her. "Don't. Take. Another. Step." Elsa said.

"Sorry." Anna put her hands up in defense and tried to walk backwards to the door but ended up tripping and falling on the floor.

"Anna! Are you ok?" Elsa jumped up from her desk and ran over to Anna. She helped Anna up.

"Yes I'm ok." Anna said.

"Anna look at what you did!" Elsa said pointing to the mud on the floor where Anna fell.

Anna blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok but we need to get you cleaned. Come on." Elsa led Anna out of her study and to Anna's room. Elsa opened Anna's bedroom door and went to Anna's bathroom to draw her a bath.

Elsa went to Anna's wardrobe and got a clean nightgown and laid it on Anna's bed. Elsa went back in the bathroom and stopped the water. "There you go Anna. I have to get back to work."

Elsa started to leave but Anna grabbed her hand. "Wait!"

Elsa grabbed a towel and wiped the mud off of her hand. "What is it Anna?"

"Please stay." Anna pleaded.

"But Anna...why?"

"Uh...what if I...can't get the mud out of my hair? Yeah that's why."

Elsa sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"But as soon as I'm done washing your hair I'm going back to my work."

"So you're going to leave me?" Anna's voice was full of innocence and she put on her best puppy dog face.

Elsa never won against Anna's puppy dog face. Elsa sighed and gave in. "No I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Yay! Again." Anna giggled. Elsa helped Anna out of her muddy clothes, which now lay on the floor in a pile, and into the water.

"Ah! Elsa it's cold!" Anna shrieked and jumped out of the bathtub.

"Sorry." Elsa let out the cold water and replaced it with warm water. "Is this better?"

Anna, who was shivering from lack of clothes, put her hand in the water. "Ah! Yes much better!" Anna said happily.

Anna jumped in the bathtub which caused some of the water to splash out on to Elsa. "ANNA!" Elsa shouted.

Elsa got a towel and dried herself off. She was irritated that she got wet and Anna knew it.

"Elsa I'm sorry. I didn't me-" Anna started but Elsa held up her hand, signaling for Anna to stop.

"Save it Anna, I'm tired of your careless behavior and now if you excuse me, I have to get back to work." Elsa opened the bathroom door and walked out.

Anna was hurt by Elsa's words and tears welled up in her eyes, but she said nothing.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. _Elsa told herself. Elsa looked back at Anna and saw a tear roll down her cheek. _Dang it, Elsa! Why'd you look back?_

Elsa ran back to Anna and knelt beside the bathtub. She wiped away the tear that had made its way down Anna's cheek. "Anna I'm sorry. That was out of line and I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?" Elsa asked.

"Only if you forgive me and if you stay like you promised you would." Anna said.

"Done. Now come closer so I can wash your face." Elsa cupped Anna's chin in her hand and used a wet washcloth to gently wash her little sister's face. "Now turn around so I can wash your hair."

"Ok Elsa." Anna turned around and Elsa started getting the mud out of Anna's hair. Elsa was surprised at how dirty Anna's hair really was. When Elsa was sure Anna's hair was clean she poured water on Anna's head to rinse out the soap.

Anna cleaned the rest of her body while Elsa was washing her hair. "Anna I left your nightgown in your room, I'm going to go get it. Ok?" Elsa said.

"Ok Elsa." Anna went back to splashing the water and Elsa couldn't help but smile at her childish ways.

Elsa left the bathroom and went into Anna's room but before she could get the nightgown there was a knock on the door. Elsa answered it and saw that it was Gerda.

"How may I help you Gerda? Were you looking for Anna?" Elsa asked.

"No actually I was looking for you. There are two men downstairs who have an issue and are looking for you to clear it up." Gerda said.

"What's the issue? Is it an emergency?"

"They are arguing over some land."

Elsa was about to go with Gerda when she remembered Anna. "I'm sorry Gerda but I can't go. I'm not going to leave Anna."

"Well where is she? I can take care of Princess Anna for you."

"No. I promised her I wouldn't leave and I'm not going to break that promise. Tell the two men downstairs to either work it out themselves or to come back later."

"Yes Your Majesty." Gerda bowed and left. Elsa closed the door and went over to Anna's bed to get her nightgown.

Elsa went back in the bathroom to see Anna still splashing the water. "Come on Anna. It's time for you to get out." Elsa said.

"Aww come on Elsa, five more minutes?" Anna asked.

"No. The water is probably cold and I don't want you getting sick."

Anna pouted. "Fine." Anna got out of the water and Elsa dried her off with a towel. Elsa let the water out while Anna put on her clothes.

They left the bathroom and sat on Anna's bed. Elsa dried and brushed Anna's hair. "Thanks Elsa. For helping me even though you had a lot of work to do." Anna said.

"Well I'd do anything for you." Elsa said. "Besides if I hadn't stayed with you I wouldn't be able to do this..." Elsa tackled Anna and started tickling her. Anna laughed uncontrollably.

"Elsa...p-please...stop..." Anna said between laughs. Elsa stopped so Anna could catch her breath. "Thank you." Anna said, relieved.

"Don't thank me yet." Elsa said and she started tickling Anna again.

Gerda was on her way to tell Elsa that the men refused to leave without seeing her, but when Gerda checked Elsa's room she wasn't there.

Gerda decided to check Anna's room. She knocked on Anna's door. "Queen Elsa? Are you in there?" No answer.

Gerda opened the door and saw Anna and Elsa asleep on the bed. "Aw." Gerda walked over to the bed. Elsa was holding Anna close with her head resting on top of Anna's. Gerda placed a blanket on them and left the room.

She didn't have the heart to disturb them so those men were out of luck.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a little modern with the running water but I didn't know how else to write that.<strong>

**And as always, please tell me what you think.**


	4. Elsa Goes Away

"I'll only be gone a week Anna." Elsa said. She put a dress in her suitcase.

"No you can't go. I'll be all alone." Anna said. She took the dress back out of Elsa's suitcase.

"You've got Kristoff and Olaf." Elsa put the dress back in her suitcase.

"But they're gone ice harvesting. And they're not coming back for another two weeks!" Anna took the dress back out of the suitcase.

"Anna I'm sorry but I have to go." Elsa hated the idea of leaving Anna. After shutting her out for thirteen years and finally getting her back Elsa didn't want to leave Anna, not even if it was only for a week.

"But I'll miss you." Anna hated the idea of Elsa leaving, even if it was only for a week. She dreaded being alone.

"And I'll miss you, but it's only for a week." Elsa put the dress in her suitcase and zipped it up.

Anna sighed. "Ok but I can't take care of the kingdom. I'll mess something up!"

"Anna stop doubting yourself. I know you can take care of the kingdom and don't worry I've asked Kai to help out."

"Thanks. I'll need all the help I can get."

"Anna you'll be fine. I promise."

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can."

There was a knock on Elsa's bedroom door. "Your Majesties, it's time for dinner." Gerda said through the door.

"We'll be right down." Elsa said.

"Yes Your Majesty." Gerda walked away.

Elsa walked to the door and looked back at Anna. "Are you coming?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm not hungry." Anna's stomach growled.

"Not hungry, huh?" Elsa teased. She walked over to Anna and took her hand. "Come on." They walked down to the dining room, hand in hand, neither of them ever wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa stood on the docks, staring at the boat. They were terrified, but neither of them showed it. There were people rushing all around them getting ready for the voyage to the Northern Isles.<p>

"Queen Elsa we will be leaving in about five minutes." One of the crew members told her.

Elsa nodded in response and turned to Anna. Anna launched herself at Elsa who, in return, wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you Elsa!" Anna said.

"And I'm going to miss you." Elsa said. They pulled away and Elsa could see tears in Anna's eyes but she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve.

"Now Anna be on your best behavior and don't break anything." Elsa said and Anna giggled. "Try not to miss me too much, I'll be back before you know it."

"All aboard!" Someone shouted. Everyone started boarding the boat.

"Elsa can I have another hug?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded and hugged her.

"I love you Anna. More than you will ever know." Elsa whispered in Anna's ear.

"I love you too Elsa. More than anything." Anna whispered back.

They released and Elsa got on the boat. After a few minutes the boat pulled away from the docks.

"Bye Elsa!" Anna called out.

"Bye Anna!" Elsa replied. Anna waved until the boat was out of sight. She stayed at the docks the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The next few days were some of the worst days of Anna's life. She missed Elsa a lot. She didn't come out of her room at all. Every time Gerda delivered her meals to her room she would try to coax Anna to come out but every time Anna would say she wanted to be alone, even though she didn't.<p>

_What if Elsa doesn't come back? _Anna thought. _Mama and Papa didn't._

Anna pushed those thoughts aside.

_Of course Elsa is going to come back and when she does I'm going to give her the biggest hug ever!_

* * *

><p>It was now the fifth day of trip and Elsa could see that they were approaching Arendelle. Elsa could barely contain her excitement. She was able to leave the Northern Isles early and that meant she could surprise Anna.<p>

She had missed Anna a lot and she was sure Anna had missed her.

One of the crew members walked up to her. "Only a few more minutes until we reach Arendelle, Your Majesty." He said.

"Thank you." Elsa said. A few minutes later she was running to the castle.

Elsa entered the castle and saw Gerda with a tray of food in her hands.

"Gerda!" Elsa said as she ran up to her.

Gerda looked surprised to see Elsa. "You're back early, Your Majesty."

"Yes I am. Do you know where Anna is?" Elsa asked.

"She's in her room. I was actually on my way to take her this food."

"Why isn't she eating in the dining room?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty. She hasn't been out of her room since you left."

Elsa's eyes widened. Had Anna really missed her that much?

"I need to go talk to her. I'll take her her food." Elsa took the tray from Gerda and went up to Anna's room.

She knocked. "Just leave the food out there Gerda. I'll get it later." Elsa heard Anna say.

Elsa put the tray on the floor. "Anna it's me." Elsa heard footsteps and the door flung open.

"Elsa!" Anna threw her arms around Elsa's neck and Elsa hugged Anna back. "You're back! You're here!" Anna said in disbelief.

Elsa could hear that Anna was crying. She rubbed Anna's back. "Yes I'm here." Elsa said soothingly.

After a few minutes they pulled away and Elsa wiped away Anna's tears with her thumb. She took Anna's hand in hers and they went into Anna's room. They sat on the bed.

"Gerda told me that you stayed in your room the whole time I was gone. Is this true?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded. "Yes. It's true."

"Why didn't you come out?" Elsa asked gently.

"I don't know. I guess I missed you so much that you were the only person I wanted to see."

Elsa took Anna in her arms. "I know you missed me but that's no reason to lock yourself up in your room. Don't ever do that again ok?"

"Ok."

"That being said, I missed you so much! All I could think about was you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I couldn't wait to come home and see you. I couldn't wait to hug you and hold you in my arms."

Anna snuggled closer to Elsa."I love you Anna."

"I love you more Elsa."

"I love you most."

Anna felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have such a wonderful big sister who loved her more than anything and Elsa felt like the happiest girl in the world to have her little sister in her arms who she loved so much.

And neither of them would have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too happy with this but I wanted to put something up. I've got writer's block which is why I haven't updated in a while. <strong>

**But please tell me what you think anyway. **


	5. Anna's Injury

Elsa stifled a yawn. She was in the middle of a boring meeting and she desperately wanted an excuse to leave.

"So what do you think Queen Elsa?" At the mention of her name, Elsa snapped back to reality. Everyone was staring at her.

"I...uh...think that we should-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kai entered.

"I am sorry to interrupt but Queen Elsa you are needed." Kai said.

Elsa got up and walked over to Kai. "What is it Kai?"

"Princess Anna has requested your presence."

Elsa immediately grew worried. The last time Elsa's meeting was interrupted by a request from Anna it was when Anna got stung by a bee. Turns out she's allergic.

Elsa looked at the council members. "I am sorry but we will have to continue this meeting later." She left the room with Kai before there were any protests.

"What happened Kai?" Elsa asked.

"Princess Anna has hurt her leg." Kai said.

"What!? How?"

"I am not sure."

"Well is she ok?" Elsa's question answered itself when she heard Anna scream as they neared her room.

Elsa's heart leapt as she opened the door and surveyed the scene. Tears were streaming down Anna's face and the doctor was trying to calm her down. Her left leg was swollen really bad.

_Oh my poor baby sister._ Elsa thought. "Anna!" Elsa said as she ran to Anna's side.

"Elsa!" Elsa saw relief on Anna's face but that was quickly replaced with pain when the doctor moved her leg. "Elsa...it hurts." Anna whimpered.

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around Anna. She started stroking Anna's hair. "I know it does but you'll be ok." Elsa said in a soothing voice. She looked at the doctor. "What's wrong with her leg?" She asked.

"It's broken really bad and I need to set it." He replied.

Elsa's eyes widened. She knew that would hurt and she didn't want her little sister to be put through that pain but it had to be done.

Elsa sighed. "Do it." She looked back at Anna. "Anna this is going to hurt. Ok?"

Anna nodded and buried her face in Elsa's side. The doctor placed his hands on Anna's leg which made her whimper. Elsa counted down. "3...2...1..."

The doctor twisted her leg setting her bone back in place and Anna let out an ear piercing scream. Anna sobbed as the doctor wrapped her leg in bandages. "I'm available if you need anything Queen Elsa." He made his way toward the door.

"Wait! Is there anything you can give her to reduce the pain?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." He went into his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills and handed it to Elsa. "Give her two of these with a glass of water."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome Your Majesty." He smiled and left leaving the two girls alone.

Elsa turned her attention to Anna. She was still sobbing and by now Elsa's side was soaked in tears.

Elsa brushed back Anna's bangs and kissed her forehead. She rocked Anna in her arms until she calmed down.

"Do you feel better now?" Elsa asked gently.

Anna took her face out of Elsa's side and looked up at Elsa. "It still hurts."

"The doctor left some medicine to relieve the pain. Do you want to take it?"

Anna nodded. Elsa got a glass of water off of a nearby table and two pills from the bottle. She helped Anna take the medicine and laid her down.

"Anna how did you break your leg?" Elsa asked.

"I...uh...hey Elsa weren't you in the middle of a meeting?" Anna asked.

Elsa could tell Anna was trying to avoid her question. "Yes I was. Now tell me how you broke your leg."

"Please don't be mad." Anna hesitated but went on when she saw the look on Elsa's face. "I was sliding down the stairs on the rails and I slipped off."

"What?! Anna I told you to stop doing that!"

"I know. I know and I'm sorry."

Elsa sighed. "Anna I told you not to do that anymore because of how dangerous it is. I didn't want you getting hurt."

"I know Elsa and I should've listened to you. You're always right about everything and you're perfect."

"That's not true at all. I'm not right about everything and I'm far from perfect."

"Well you're perfect to me. You would never do anything stupid like falling off of a rail."

"Anna don't be too hard on yourself. We all do crazy and dangerous things every once in a while."

"What have you done that was so crazy and dangerous?"

"I climbed up the North Mountain."

"Well so did I!"

"Yeah but that's just who you are. And that's one of the many things I love about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you forgive me?"

"Anna I was never mad."

There was a knock at the door and Kristoff and Olaf came in.

"Hey Anna are you ok? We heard what happened." Kristoff said.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm great actually." Anna smiled at Elsa and Elsa smiled back.

"We brought you guys some chocolate!" Olaf said. Olaf gave the bowl filled with chocolate to Anna.

"Well we just wanted to see if you were ok Anna. I have to go finish delivering my ice now." Kristoff said as he walked to the door. "Come on Olaf."

"I'm coming!" Olaf said as he left with Kristoff.

Elsa looked at Anna who had chocolate all over her face. Elsa laughed.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"You have chocolate...everywhere." Elsa said. She got a tissue and wiped the chocolate off of Anna's face. "And that's another thing I love about you."

* * *

><p><strong>FrozenFan5577 wanted me to do this one so I did. I'm working on the one where Anna and Elsa get in a fight as suggested by DoomgirlForever and Lelo and I'll hopefully have that one out soon.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think.**


	6. The Thunderstorm

Boom!

Elsa jolted awake. She looked out of her window and saw the rain pouring down. Lightning lit up the sky and...

Boom!

The thunder shook the whole castle. Elsa laid back down and watched the rain. Thunderstorms didn't bother her anymore. She actually liked them unlike Anna.

_Oh no! Anna!_

Elsa all but ran to Anna's room. Elsa could hear Anna crying and Elsa's heart broke.

Elsa opened the door and looked in. "Anna?" Elsa asked quietly. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Elsa walked over to Anna's bed but she didn't see Anna. Thunder rumbled and Elsa heard whimpers coming from under the bed.

She knelt down and saw Anna clutching a blanket close to her. Anna's eyes were squeezed shut so she didn't see Elsa. Anna looked adorable and Elsa would've watched her for a while if it weren't for the fact that Anna was whimpering and crying.

Elsa reached out and touched Anna's shoulder in attempt to calm her down but ended up scaring her even more. Anna screamed and started sobbing. She opened her eyes but she could barely see due to the dark room and the tears blurring her vision.

"Anna! Calm down! It's just me. It's just Elsa." Elsa whispered in a soothing voice. After Anna calmed down she could just barely make out her sister's face.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes it's me."

"Elsa I-I'm scared."

"I know you are but you have to come out from under the bed."

"O-ok." Anna crawled out from under her bed. She almost went back under when she heard some more thunder but luckily Elsa grabbed her before she could. Elsa gathered Anna in her arms and lifted her on to her bed.

Elsa sat on the bed and put Anna on her lap. "It's ok Anna. I'm here. Elsa's here." Elsa whispered in a soothing voice as she stroked Anna's hair.

After a while Anna finally stopped crying but every time she heard thunder she whimpered. Elsa noticed that Anna still held the blanket close to her.

"Anna can I ask you something?" Elsa asked. She felt Anna nod against her shoulder. "Why do you have that blanket?"

"It makes me feel better." Anna said in a small voice.

"It does? How?"

"It reminds me of you. After Mama and Papa died and there was a thunderstorm I would get this blanket and wrap it around me and pretend that it was you holding me."

Elsa felt guilty. Every time a thunderstorm came around she would hear Anna crying outside of her door. She wanted to reach out to her little sister. She really did but she couldn't.

"Well I'm here now Anna. And I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Elsa. Does that mean you will stay with me tonight?"

"Yes I will. Do you think you can sleep?" Anna shook her head. "Well I know what can help." Elsa took Anna off of her lap and walked to the door. "Come on." Anna walked over to Elsa dragging her blanket behind her. Elsa took Anna's free hand and they walked down to the kitchen.

"Why are we in the kitchen?" Anna asked too loud.

"Shh. You'll see." Elsa whispered.

"Ok." Elsa got a pot and some milk. Anna sat down and watched as Elsa turned the stove on, poured the milk in the pot and put it on the stove. Anna heard some thunder and jumped up and ran to Elsa. Elsa pulled Anna in for a hug.

"Your Majesties?" Anna and Elsa turned around to see Gerda at the door. "May I ask what you are doing?" Gerda said.

"Oh I was warming up some milk for Anna. She couldn't sleep because of the storm." Elsa said.

"I can make it for you."

"No that's not necessary. I want to make it. You should go back to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well if you need anything Queen Elsa you know where to find me." Gerda smiled before she left. Elsa went over to a cabinet and took out some chocolate. She put the chocolate in the milk and stirred it until the chocolate mixed in. She turned the stove off and cooled the milk down a bit with her powers. She poured it in a cup and gave it to Anna. "Drink this."

Anna looked at the milk then at Elsa. "Why?" Anna asked.

"It'll help you sleep."

Anna took a sip. "Mm this is good. Do you want some?"

Elsa chuckled. "No I made it for you."

"Ok." Anna drank the whole glass and handed it back to Elsa. "I thought you said this would make me sleepy."

"I did."

"I don't feel sleepy."

"It's not going to work right away."

"Oh." The thunder rumbled again and Anna grabbed Elsa's arm.

"Come on let's go back to your room." By the time they got back to the room Anna was asleep in Elsa's arms. Elsa smiled as she laid her little sister down on the bed. Elsa got in beside her and Anna opened her eyes.

"Hey I thought you were asleep." Elsa said.

"Nope! I just didn't want to walk!" Anna giggled, having gotten away with the trick. Elsa couldn't help but smile. Anna snuggled close to Elsa and Elsa wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled and the rain poured down outside but as long as Anna had Elsa she didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you were expecting this one to be the fight but I already had this one started and since I got a request from Protoestrella1 I decided to finish it and put it up. So I hope you like it Protoestrella1.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think.**


	7. The Fight

Anna was sitting in the garden waiting for Elsa. She had set up a picnic for them. Five minutes passed before Elsa finally showed up.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna said as she waved Elsa over.

"What is this?" Elsa asked.

"It's a picnic, silly."

"I know that. You know I was in the middle of a meeting right?"

"Yeah but-"

Elsa sighed. She was annoyed that Anna interrupted her meeting for a picnic. "Anna why would you do this? I told you never to interrupt my meetings unless it was an emergency."

"But this _is_ an emergency."

"How is a picnic an emergency?"

"It's not but I haven't seen you in like two days. You've been really busy and I missed you."

"Anna you know that meeting was important."

"So I'm not important to you?"

"No Anna that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant this is a waste of my time and-"

"So now I'm a waste of your time?"

"No that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Anna quit twisting my words!" Elsa yelled. She was mad. A silence washed over them.

"Never mind, I know what you meant." Anna said quietly. "Bye Elsa." Anna left the garden.

Elsa sighed and left to go back to her meeting.

* * *

><p>Anna walked out to the courtyard. After the picnic with Elsa failed she decided to leave the castle to get away from everything. She wasn't sure where she was going, she was just going to leave. She walked up to the gates and was about to leave but the guards stopped her.<p>

"We cannot let you leave Princess Anna." One of them said.

"What?! Why?" Anna asked.

"Queen Elsa instructed us not to let you leave." Another guard said.

"Did she say why?" Anna asked.

"No."

Anna huffed. Why would Elsa tell the guards not to let her out? Anna heard buzzing in her ear and without thinking she swatted at the bug. It got mad and stung her on the arm. Anna looked at her arm and saw the stinger. "Oh no."

The guards watched in horror as Anna fell to the ground gasping for air.

* * *

><p>Elsa had just gotten the meeting started again when Kai came in. Elsa got up and walked over to him. "What is it this time Kai?" Elsa asked.<p>

"It's Princess Anna." He said.

"Not again. What does she want now?"

"She's in the infirmary."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"She got stung by a bee."

"So?"

"Princess Anna is highly allergic to bees."

"Well is she ok?"

"I'm afraid not."

Those words hit Elsa like a ton of bricks. _Why Anna? _Without another word Elsa ran out of the room and down to the infirmary.

Elsa saw Anna on a bed. She looked so small and weak. Her right arm was bandaged and Elsa could see that it was swollen. Anna was also having a hard time breathing. Elsa sat in a chair next to the bed and took Anna's hand in hers. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Anna this is all my fault." Elsa cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Elsa kept repeating those words. The doctor and a few nurses heard her and came out. She looked up at them and wiped away a few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Please tell me she's going to be ok." Elsa could tell by the looks on their faces that Anna might not survive.

"We will do what we can Queen Elsa." The doctor said. Elsa just nodded.

"I am sorry to say this but we need you to leave Queen Elsa." One of the nurses said.

Elsa got up and reluctantly left the infirmary. She sat down beside the door and buried her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

><p>"She is awake now Queen Elsa." The doctor said. He opened the door for Elsa to go in. Elsa thanked him and went in. She sat in the chair next to the bed. Anna's eyes were closed.<p>

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna opened her eyes and saw Elsa. She smiled weakly and took in a shaky breath. Anna remembered their fight earlier and her smile disappeared. She turned her back to Elsa.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I thought I was a waste of your time." Anna said.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You said it."

Elsa remembered their fight. "I didn't say it."

"But that's what you meant."

"No, that's not what I meant. I was frustrated but not at you. I took out my anger on you and I shouldn't have done that. I know you wanted to spend time with me and I wanted to spend time with you. I know I've been really busy lately and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry you have the worst sister in the world."

Anna turned back around to face Elsa. "I don't have the worst sister in the world, I have the best sister in the world. I should be the one apologizing. I know those meetings are important and sometimes I forget you're not just my big sister and that you're the queen. I'm not the only one you have to take care of."

"Yeah but you're the only one I want to take care of."

Anna smiled. "Thanks. So are we good?"

Elsa smiled too. "You know it. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"How long have you been allergic to bees and when were you planning on telling me?"

"Elsa that's two questions."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just answer them."

"I've been allergic to bees forever and I don't know when I was going to tell you. I've got a question too."

"What?"

"Why did you tell the guards not to let me go out?"

"I knew you were going to want to leave after our fight and I was afraid if you left that you would never come back."

"Elsa of course I would come back. I would miss you too much."

"That's all I want to hear." Elsa brushed back Anna's bangs and kissed her forehead. Anna let out a shaky breath. "I think you've been talking too much. You should rest."

"But-" Anna started.

"Shh. Don't worry I'm not going back to that meeting."

Anna smiled. Elsa knew what she was going to say. Elsa stroked Anna's hair until she fell asleep.

"I love you Anna."

* * *

><p><strong>DoomgirlForever and Lelo suggested that Anna and Elsa get in a fight and FrozenLuver12 wanted me to do what happened when Elsa's meeting got interrupted by Anna's bee sting, so here it is. I hoped you liked it.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think.**


	8. Anna Clings To Elsa

Anna was late for breakfast. Elsa finished her food before Anna finally showed up. When Anna walked through the doors Elsa got up from the table and went over to her.

"Hey Anna. Why are you late?" Elsa asked.

"I overslept." Anna lied but Elsa believed it.

"Ok well I'll see you later." Elsa walked toward the door. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Anna two steps behind her. She turned back around and walked toward the door and again Anna followed her.

Elsa faced her sister. "Anna are you following me?" Elsa asked.

"No." Anna said.

"Mm-hm." Elsa knew Anna was following her she just didn't know why. "Anna why are you following me?"

"I'm not." Anna said.

Elsa sighed and walked to her study with Anna following close behind. So close that she actually stepped on Elsa's shoes a few times. Elsa ignored it and went in her study. She sat at her desk and Anna pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"Anna what are you doing?" Elsa asked. She was a little annoyed that Anna was following her. She loves spending time with her little sister but she needed to be alone so she could concentrate on her work.

"Don't worry I won't get in your way and I'll be quiet." Anna said. "Just please let me stay."

Elsa's annoyance was quickly replaced with worry. Something was wrong.

But Elsa's worry disappeared when Anna laid down and put her head on Elsa's lap. Elsa smiled and brushed a few strands of hair that escaped Anna's braid behind her ear. She heard Anna giggle and her smile grew wider.

Elsa started her work and Anna eventually fell asleep.

Elsa could barely concentrate with Anna's snoring but she didn't want to wake her up. Anna stirred in her sleep and let out a small whimper. Elsa looked down at Anna with concern and stroked her hair. Anna stopped whimpering but Elsa was still worried.

_What's wrong with Anna? _Elsa thought. _She's acting really weird today._

Elsa turned her attention from Anna and back to the piles of paper on her desk. Her stomach growled and she remembered she had chocolate in her desk. She went in a drawer and pulled out a jar of chocolate. As soon as she opened the jar Anna woke up.

Anna yawned and looked up at Elsa. "Are you eating chocolate without me?" Anna asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Elsa looked down and saw that Anna was awake. She had drool around her mouth and her hair was ruffled from sleep. Elsa chuckled at the sight.

Elsa got a piece of tissue from her desk and used it to wipe away the drool from Anna's face. When she was done she threw the tissue in the trash and Anna sat up. She turned in her chair so she was facing Elsa.

"Can I have some chocolate?" Anna asked.

"Mm, let me think about it." Elsa pretended to think. "No."

Anna gasped and her eyes widened. She didn't think Elsa was going to say no. "But why not Elsa?" Anna whined.

Elsa bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at Anna's behavior. "Because you didn't eat breakfast." Elsa replied.

Anna slouched in her chair and pouted. "You're a stinker."

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing, much to Anna's surprise. "Why are you laughing at me?" Anna asked.

Elsa stopped laughing. "No reason." Elsa took some chocolate out of the jar. "Here." She handed Anna the chocolate.

Anna's eyes lit up as she took the chocolate. "Thanks Elsa!" She said happily as she popped all of the chocolate in her mouth at once.

"Whoa Anna slow down!" Elsa said as she started laughing again.

Anna swallowed the chocolate and put out her hand for more. "Can I have some more?" She asked expectantly.

"Sure." Elsa gave her some more chocolate and in a few minutes the jar was empty.

"Aww Elsa we're all out!" Anna said with a frown.

"Wait right here. I have some more in my room." Elsa said. She got up from her desk and walked to the door. Anna got up too and followed Elsa.

"I'm coming too." Anna said.

"No Anna you can stay here. I'll be right back." Elsa said.

"No I'm coming with you."

Elsa was confused. Why was Anna acting like this? "Anna why have you been so clingy today?" Elsa asked.

Tears welled up in Anna's eyes. "I don't want you to leave me again!" Anna shouted. The tears in her eyes spilled out and ran down her face.

_Again?_ Elsa thought. _What does she mean again?_

"What do you mean again Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Y-you left me." Anna cried. "Don't leave me again. Please."

"Anna I never left you."

Anna nodded. "You did in my dream..."

_It all makes sense now._ Elsa thought. _Thats why Anna came down to breakfast late. That's why she's been clinging on to me all day and why she was whimpering in her sleep._

Elsa walked over to Anna and hugged her while Anna cried on Elsa's shoulder. "Anna I might have left you in your dream but I will never leave you in real life. I love you too much. I'm sorry that your dream hurt you so much but I want you to know that I will always be here for you and I will never leave you or shut you out. I promise."

Anna stopped crying and started hiccuping. She took her face out of Elsa's shoulder and looked at her big sister. "You mean it?" Anna asked.

"Yes. With all my heart." Elsa said.

Anna smiled and hugged Elsa and Elsa hugged Anna back even tighter.

They released and Elsa looked at Anna. She wiped away the few tears that were left and smiled at Anna. "How about I take the rest of the day off to spend with you. Does that sound good?"

Anna nodded and smiled. "That sounds awesome!" Anna giggled.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"How about we go eat that chocolate you said you had."

"Good idea."

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and they walked down the hall to Elsa's room laughing and smiling the way there.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my idea. I'm working on the one where Elsa punishes Anna since a lot of people want me to.<strong>

**Anyway, please tell me what you think**.


	9. Punished!

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled.

_Oh no. _Anna thought. _She found out._

Anna slowly made her way to Elsa's study. The door was open and Anna went in, but not far. "Y-you wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes. What is the meaning of this?" The way Elsa spoke made Anna flinch at every word.

"The meaning of what?" Anna decided to play dumb but that only seemed to make Elsa madder.

"ANNA! Answer me! Why is my study a mess?!"

Anna sighed. She didn't mean to trash Elsa's study. It was an accident. Really. "I...I don't know." _Wait, what?_ Anna thought. _Did I really just say that? Ugh, I'm so stupid!_

Elsa narrowed her eyes at Anna. She had told Anna countless times to stay out of her study when she wasn't there. "Anna. I want the truth and I want it, NOW!" Elsa shouted the last word and Anna flinched...again.

Anna sighed. She had to come clean. "The truth is...I was playing with Olaf and I followed him into your study. I didn't realize it was your study until after I knocked down a pile of papers. I tried to pick them back up but I tripped over Olaf and fell on your desk. All of the other papers went flying. I tried to pick them up but I kept slipping on them. I ripped a few and I'm really, really sorry." Anna looked down at the floor.

Usually Elsa would laugh at Anna's clumsiness but she was mad, no furious, at Anna! It had taken Elsa a long time to organize all of the papers she had into piles. She had everything where it needed to be and she knew where everything was. And now she didn't know where anything was. Elsa looked down at a piece of paper on the floor. It was torn to shreds. She recognized it as the trade document she had been working on for two months. She looked back up at her sister, who was still staring at the floor.

"Anna look at me." Elsa said. Anna could hear the anger in Elsa's normally soft voice. Anna slowly raised her head to look at her big sister. Elsa had a glare on her face and Anna winced when she saw it. "Your actions will not go without consequences this time."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Anna asked timidly.

"You're grounded. You can forget about that date with Kristoff tonight."

"What?! Elsa you can't do that!"

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!" Anna took a step back. Elsa's never shouted at anyone like that before and Anna was hurt that it was directed at her. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back tears. "The punishment stands! Go to your room now!" Anna turned and ran out of the room without a second of hesitation.

Elsa stood in the middle of her study and looked around. She saw paper everywhere but that wasn't all. Ice.

Elsa could still see the look of fear on Anna's face before she fled from her study, whether she meant for it to be there or not. Elsa groaned and sat at her desk.

_What did I just do? _

_It was for the best._

_But was it?_

_Yes. Anna needs to put in her place. She can't get away with everything. It was time someone did something and I'm the only one who can discipline her._

_But were you too hard on her?_

_No. Yes. I-I don't know._

Elsa struggled with her internal battle until someone broke into her thoughts.

"Your Majesty, what happened?"

Elsa looked up and saw that it was Gerda. She sighed. "Anna." That was all Elsa said and Gerda understood.

"Oh." Gerda hesitated but decided to continue. "I was on my way to tell you that lunch is ready when I saw Princess Anna run from your study. I think I saw tears running down her face, if I'm not mistaken." That just made Elsa feel worse. "I heard you shouting at someone, surely it was not her." Gerda said.

"It was." Elsa replied.

Gerda held in her gasp. "I have never heard you so angry before. Especially not at Princess Anna. Why were you so mad?"

"She trashed my study. When I punished her she got mad and talked back to me. I lost my temper. I scared her, Gerda." Elsa sounded broken and Gerda felt bad for her but she felt even worse for Anna.

"Go talk to her."

"But I can't."

"And why not?"

"She's terrified of me."

"I'm sure she's not. Go talk to her. She needs you. She needs her big sister." Gerda smiled sadly before she left.

Elsa got up and looked around her study once more before leaving to go talk to Anna.

When she got to Anna's room she knocked Anna's signature knock. "G-go away Elsa." Anna said, her voice trembling.

_So that's how Anna felt all those years._ Elsa thought. _What a horrible feeling._

"Anna please open the door." Elsa said.

"No!" Anna shot back.

"Anna if you don't open this door I'm going to break it down." Anna didn't respond. "I mean it." Still no response. Elsa sighed. "Anna please open the door."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"...you're going to yell at me again."

"No I'm not. Anna I'm sorry I scared you just please open the door."

Elsa waited. Seconds turned into minutes and still nothing from Anna. "Please?"

Anna could hear the desperation in Elsa's voice.

"...it's not locked." Anna said.

_Wait did she just say... _Elsa thought as she turned the doorknob. _Ugh! I just assumed that it was locked._

Elsa slowly opened the door and went in. "Anna?" She closed the door behind her. "Anna where are you?"

"I'm under here." Anna replied, her response muffled.

Elsa saw a lump under the blankets on the bed move. Elsa walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Anna? Are you scared of me?"

"No, Elsa, I'd never be scared of you."

Elsa could still hear a trace of fear in Anna's voice, no matter how hard Anna had tried to suppress it. "Anna I never meant to yell at you like that. I'm sorry I scared you. I feel horrible. I've never yelled at anyone like that before and I feel bad you were the first. I promised myself I would never hurt you again but I did. I'm sorry Anna."

"I forgive you." Anna said. She knew her sister really meant every word she said and she should at least forgive her.

"Really? You forgive me?"

"Sure. I know you didn't mean to yell at me and it was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have talked back and I shouldn't have gone in your study. Do you forgive _me_?"

"Yes I do."

Anna lifted the blankets and peeped out at Elsa. Elsa had a smile on her face that disappeared when she saw her sister's. Anna's eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had streaks on her face where tears had dried. "Does this mean I'm not in trouble anymore?" Anna asked.

"Oh you're still in trouble and you still can't go out with Kristoff tonight." Elsa said.

"That's fair. I'll help you clean your study if you want."

"I'll need all the help I can get." Elsa smiled warmly.

"I'm hungry."

"Gerda told me that lunch was ready."

"Good." Anna threw the blankets off and jumped out of the bed. "I'll race you to the dining room!" Anna opened the door and ran out.

Elsa got up and went out of the room. "Anna! Stop running!" She called after her but Anna was already gone. Elsa sighed and walked down to the dining room.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Anna and Elsa went to find Kristoff. Anna had to tell him the unfortunate news. They found him in the stables with Sven.<p>

"Hey Kristoff." Anna said as she and Elsa walked in.

Kristoff looked up at Anna. "Hey. Are you ready for our date tonight?"

"Uh yeah...about that...I can't go."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I did something wrong."

Kristoff looked at Elsa. "What did she do?"

"She trashed my study." Elsa said.

Anna glared at Elsa. "You weren't supposed to tell him!" Elsa shrugged. Anna turned back to Kristoff. "Sorry Kristoff."

"It's fine. Some other time?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Elsa cleared her throat. "Well Kristoff I have to go. I'll see you later, I mean tomorrow." Anna and Elsa left the stables.

Kristoff looked at Sven. "She trashed Elsa's study?"

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa stood in the middle of Elsa's study surveying the mess. It looked a lot worse than it did earlier.<p>

"You start over there and I'll start over here." Elsa said.

"Ok." Anna said.

"Start with the ripped and torn pieces of paper. Put them in a pile and then place it on my desk."

"Got it."

Anna went over to her side of the room and started picking up the torn pieces of paper. She picked one up and recognized it immediately. She walked over to Elsa and Elsa looked up at her.

"Elsa please tell me you have another copy." Anna said. Elsa saw that she had a piece of paper in her hands. It was the trade document.

Elsa looked Anna in the eyes. "I don't." Elsa saw the guilt in Anna's eyes.

"But you've been working on it for two months and three days."

Elsa was shocked. _She_ didn't even know the amount of days. "How do you know that?"

"I pay attention...sometimes. Elsa I'm really, really sorry. I know how important that was and-"

"Anna it's ok. It's just a piece of paper."

"A very important piece of paper."

"Anna it's fine. I can just rewrite it."

"How can you forgive me that easily?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But..." Anna didn't know what to say. She just stared at her sister.

"I love you Anna. That's how I can forgive you that easily. You're worth more to me than a piece of paper. No matter what you do I'll always forgive you, because I love you."

Anna dropped the paper and ran to hug Elsa. "I love you too Elsa!"

Elsa hugged Anna back. "I'm glad." Elsa pulled back from the hug to look at Anna. "We've got a lot of work to do so let's get started."

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa hadn't shown up for dinner so Kai was sent to check on them. So far he's checked Anna's room and Elsa's. He was on his way to check in the library when he passed Elsa's study. The door was open and he looked in.<p>

Anna and Elsa were sitting in the middle of the floor, back to back, and they were asleep. There were piles of paper surrounding them.

_I thought Gerda said this room was a mess. _Kai thought. _They must've cleaned it up and fallen asleep from exhaustion._

He went in to the room to wake them up. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, wake up." They opened their eyes and groaned.

"Five more minutes Kai." They said in unison as they laid on the floor.

He started to say something else but they had already fallen back asleep. He smiled and left to go tell Gerda. She'd know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelo, Protoestrella1 and Katea0608 requested this one so I hope you like it and sorry if you don't.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think.**


	10. A Picnic and Talent Show

"Elsa this is going to be so much fun!" Anna said happily.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." Elsa smiled as she watched her little sister run and play in the field. Anna caught sight of the forest at the end of the field.

"Hey Elsa I'm going to go check out that forest." Anna said as she pointed to it.

"No you're not." Elsa said.

"But why not?"

"I don't know what's in there. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Aww come on Elsa. What's the worse that can happen?"

"Anna do not go in that forest." Elsa said sternly.

Anna crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine."

"Good. Now why don't you go play while I set up the picnic."

"Ok." While Elsa was setting up the picnic Anna made her way to the edge of the forest. When Anna was sure Elsa wasn't looking she snuck into it.

"Ok Anna I'm..." Elsa looked up saw that Anna was nowhere to be seen. She groaned and got up to look for Anna in the forest.

She found Anna at the edge of a river. She snuck up on Anna and touched her shoulder. Anna jumped and almost fell in the water but Elsa grabbed her in time.

Once Anna was steady she glared at Elsa. "Why'd you do that Elsa?! I could've fallen to my death!"

"You would've fallen in water not to your death and I told you not to come in here."

Anna grinned sheepishly. "I had to come in here Elsa! The forest was calling me."

"Sure it was. Come on, the picnic is set up."

"Yay!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and ran out of the forest. When they got back to the picnic Anna took her place on the blanket and so did Elsa.

"Anna you have to eat all of your sandwich and at least half of an apple to get dessert." Elsa said.

Anna groaned. "Do I hath 'o?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Yes and don't talk with your mouth full of food."

Anna rolled her eyes and swallowed her food. "So what did you bring for dessert."

"You'll see. That is if you eat all of your food."

Anna rolled her eyes again.

"I'm done Elsa! Can I have dessert now?" Anna asked as soon as she finished her sandwich and apple.

"Sure." Elsa went in the picnic basket and took out two huge slices of chocolate cake.

"Whoa!" Anna gazed at the cake. "Gimme that cake!"

"What's the magic word?" Elsa asked teasingly.

"Elsa!" Anna pleaded.

"Close enough." Elsa gave Anna the cake and Anna ate it in the blink of an eye. She washed it down with milk and laid back to watch the clouds. Elsa finished her cake and laid down beside Anna.

Anna pointed to a cloud. "That looks like a bear, doesn't it?"

Elsa studied the cloud. "It looks like a...cloud."

Anna looked over at Elsa. "Oh come on. I know you can do better than that. Try again." Anna pointed at another cloud. "What does that one look like?"

Elsa tilted her head and looked at the cloud. "It looks like...a circle."

"Wrong again. It's a smiley face. Don't you see the eyes and mouth?"

"No."

Anna sighed. "Last chance, Elsa." Anna pointed to a different cloud. "How about that one?"

"It looks like..." Elsa squinted her eyes and tilted her head. "It looks like you."

"What?! It does not...ok maybe it does." Anna and Elsa looked at each other. "That's weird." They giggled.

Anna sat up. "Lets do something else." Anna thought about what they could do. An idea popped into her head. "I know! How about we play tag!"

Elsa sat up too. "I don't think so. Aren't we too old for that game?"

"Nah! Come on it'll be fun."

They stood up. "I don't want to."

"What? Are you afraid you're going to lose?" Anna teased.

"Don't start with me."

"Come on Elsa, it'll be fun. Here I'll start." Anna was going to touch Elsa's shoulder so she would be 'it' but Elsa dodged Anna's hand and touched her shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" Elsa said before she ran off. Anna stood there confused for a minute before she took off after Elsa.

They played for an hour until the game abruptly ended when Elsa accidentally pushed Anna to the ground. She got a cut on her arm and her dress was covered in grass stains.

They went back and sat on the blanket. "Sorry Anna." Elsa apologized for the seventh time as she cleaned Anna's cut and placed a band-aid on it.

"I already told you Elsa its ok. I would've fallen on my own anyway."

"Yeah but I can't help but feel guilty."

"Elsa it's not like I broke my arm."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I totally won."

"You did not!"

"I won by default."

"Yeah I guess that's fair. So what do you want to do now?"

"Mm, I know!" Anna went in the picnic basket and brought out a little sign that had 'Talent Show!' written in big letters. "We can have a talent show!" She got up and put the sign in the ground.

"How did that get in the picnic basket?" Elsa asked.

"Never mind that."

"Ok. So do I have to do something for the talent show? I didn't know we were going to do this so I didn't prepare anything."

"Nope! You just sit back and watch."

"Ok." Elsa got in a comfortable position on the blanket. She couldn't wait to see what Anna had planned.

Anna got a top hat from the picnic basket and put it on her head. She got up and stood in front of Elsa. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Anna announced. "Welcome to our first ever talent show. There will be many great acts today but only one will win..."

Elsa interrupted Anna. "What will they win?"

"Quiet Elsa! I was getting to that." Anna continued. "The lucky winner will win this trophy." Anna went in the picnic basket and took out a small trophy. "Now, without further ado, please welcome our first act!"

Elsa took this as her cue to clap. Anna took off the top hat and moved to the side and pretended to walk on 'stage.' "Hi! I'm Anna the Acrobat!" She greeted when she stood in front of Elsa. "Prepare to gasp in amazement!"

Elsa nodded with an amused smile on her face.

"Ok." Anna muttered to herself. She took a deep breath. "I can do this."

Elsa watched as Anna did some sort of cartwheel. She landed on her knees.

"Ta-da!" Anna looked at Elsa waiting for her to gasp in amazement and clap, but instead she saw a look of confusion on Elsa's face.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"It was a cartwheel." Anna said.

"It was?"

"Yes! And it was an amazing one too."

"Aren't you supposed to land on your feet?"

"No. Well yes. I don't know."

"I think you do know." Elsa smirked.

"Oh like you could do better."

"I can try." Elsa got up and Anna sat down where Elsa was. "Here goes." Elsa did a perfect cartwheel and landed on her feet, not her knees.

Anna's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Elsa laughed when she saw Anna's face.

Anna closed her mouth and crossed her arms. "Show off." Anna stood up and Elsa sat back down.

Anna put the top hat back on. "Wasn't she amazing!" Anna announced. "I'm talking about the first one not the second one." Elsa stuck her tongue out at Anna. "Here is our second act!"

Anna took off the top hat and got two apples from the basket. She walked on stage as Elsa clapped. "I'm Anna the Amazing Juggler." She said as she stopped in front of Elsa. "Prepare to be amazed!"

Anna started to juggle the apples and she was doing pretty well. She saw Elsa's impressed face and she wanted to show off. She started throwing the apples higher and higher until-

Bam!

She lost sight of the apples and they came down and hit her on the head.

Anna looked at the apples on the ground. "Oh come on you stupid apples!" Anna tried to kick the apples but she ended up slipping on them and she fell to the ground. "Ugh stupid apples!" Anna picked up the apples and threw them.

Elsa bit her lip to keep from laughing. Anna stood up and brushed herself off. She got the top hat and put it back on. "Well wasn't she lovely?" Anna asked sarcastically and Elsa laughed. "Anyway, put your hands together for our next act."

Anna took off the top hat and got a cape from the basket. She put it on and walked as gracefully as she could onto the stage. "I am Elsa, the great and powerful, Snow Queen!"

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"I'm acting. Now shut it!"

Elsa shot Anna a playful glare.

"Ok. Now where was I?" Anna asked.

"You just said 'I am Elsa, the great and powerful, Snow Queen!'" Elsa said.

"Oh right!" Anna said as she continued on with her act. "I am Elsa, the great and powerful, Snow Queen! And..." Anna stopped and screamed. "Elsa it's a bee! There's a bee!" Anna ran over and ducked behind Elsa.

"Anna it's just a bee, calm down."

"You know what happens when I get stung by bees!"

Elsa remembered that Anna was allergic to bees and she grew worried. "Oh yeah. Well where is the bee?"

Anna pointed to something in the grass and Elsa looked at it. "Anna?"

"Yes Elsa?" Anna whimpered.

"That's a fly."

Anna crawled from behind Elsa and looked. It _was_ a fly. "Oh." Anna laughed sheepishly. "I knew that."

"I don't think you did."

"Whatever Elsa. I'm going to continue with my act now." Anna got up and stood in front of Elsa.

"I am Elsa-" Anna started.

"You've said already twice before. Say your next line." Elsa said.

Anna laughed nervously. "Yeah about that...I didn't think I was going to get that far. I thought you were going to boo me off stage or throw a snowball at me."

Elsa pretended to be hurt. "I am shocked that you would think that! I would never do such a thing."

"Yeah..." Anna laughed nervously again. She tried to walk off the stage gracefully like Elsa, but she stumbled and almost fell. "Stupid feet." She mumbled. She took off the cape and put on her hat. "Well that was...something. Any way, here is our last act."

Anna went over to the side and took off her hat. She walked back on stage and Elsa clapped. "Hi. I'm Anna and this is dedicated to my wonderful big sister, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. Anna started singing and dancing. It was very well put together and Elsa was amazed. Her usually clumsy little sister was now singing and dancing and not tripping over her own two feet! It was so good that Elsa was sad to see it end.

Elsa stood up clapping and cheering. "Encore! Encore!" She said.

Anna was breathing hard from the singing and dancing. "What...does that...mean?" She asked between breaths.

"Never mind that."

Anna smiled. "So did you like it?"

"No..."

Anna's smiled vanished. "Oh."

"I loved it!" Anna's smile came back. "Anna that was amazing!" Elsa said.

"I'm glad you liked it. It took me forever to come up with it."

"You mean you created the dance and the song?"

"Yep."

"You did all that for me?"

"Yeah and it was worth it. I love seeing that proud look on your face. It makes me feel special."

"That's because you are special. You're special to me. You're an incredible little sister." Elsa opened her arms and Anna ran to hug Elsa.

"And you're an incredible big sister." Anna said. They released.

"So Anna, who won the talent show?" Elsa asked.

"Oh yeah." Anna picked up her hat and the trophy and walked on the stage. "That was an amazing performance!" She announced. "The acts were all good tonight but there can only be one winner and I think we all know who that is." Anna paused and looked Elsa in the eyes. "You." Anna gave Elsa the trophy.

"What? Me? I didn't do anything but watch." Elsa said.

"Exactly. You could've been doing something much more important but instead you sat here and watched my stupid talent show."

"Don't say that. Your show wasn't stupid it was amazing and I loved it. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Thanks." Anna smiled and looked at the sky. "Whoa where did the time go?" The sun was setting.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Elsa said as she sat back down on the blanket with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Yep." Anna said as she sat down between Elsa's legs. She stretched her legs out too and leaned back into Elsa. Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa wrapped her arms around her little sister. They sat like that, watching the sun set on another perfect day.

* * *

><p><strong>Lelo suggested that Anna and Elsa have a picnic and here it is. The talent show part was all mine, though.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think.**


	11. Best Sister Ever

Elsa was looking for Anna. Anna wasn't outside and she wasn't in Elsa's room eating some of her chocolate she stashed away. So Elsa went to Anna's room.

She knocked. "Anna are you in there?" She asked. There was no answer so Elsa let herself in. Elsa walked over to the bed and saw a note with her name on the front. She opened it and read it.

_Elsa,_

_I have gone out with Kristoff and Olaf. Just so you know._

_Love,_

_Anna_

"Well at least I know she's ok." Elsa said to herself. As she walked back to the door she tripped over a book.

Elsa picked it up and realized that it was a journal. On the cover it said _What It's Like To Have The Best Sister Ever_. Elsa realized it was in Anna's handwriting.

"Oh this should be good." She said as she sat down and opened the book to read it.

_Chapter Zero (I know books start on chapter one, but I wanted to start on zero)_

_Her name is Elsa. She has platinum blonde hair that she likes to keep in a braid and she's twenty one. She's got blue eyes and ice powers. Yeah you heard me right, ice powers! Well snow and ice._

_She doesn't like them much and I don't like that. I love her powers and I wish she would too._

_Enough about that, lets get on with the story!_

_Chapter One_

_I love to dance and I can dance pretty well if I do say so myself. But one particular day I wasn't doing so well and that was the day I had told Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf to watch._

_Kristoff, Olaf and even Sven laughed at me when I fell but Elsa didn't. She helped me up and glared at them, shutting them up immediately._

_"I'm sorry guys, I'm having an off day." I said sadly. "I'll show you some other time. Maybe not." I started to walk back to the castle but Elsa grabbed my wrist._

_"No Anna show us now." She said._

_"But I'll probably fall again and they'll laugh at me."_

_"No they won't." Elsa shot them another glare. "Will you?"_

_Kristoff and Olaf looked at the ground. "No." They said in unison. Sven shook his head._

_Elsa turned back to me. "Please?" I shook my head. "What if I danced with you?" I nodded and smiled. I couldn't wait to see this. "Show me how to do it."_

_"Ok." I showed her what to do and she caught on pretty fast. Soon we were both dancing in front of the small crowd that had gathered._

_She didn't laugh_ _at me when I fell and when my confidence was low she boosted it back up. Now that's what I call the best sister ever._

Elsa smiled. "I remember that day." She turned the page and continued reading.

_Chapter Two_

_Elsa's good at gymnastics. You have to be graceful to be able to do that stuff and she is. I just wish I was._

_"What are we doing here?" I asked. We were in an empty room with unusually soft carpet._

_"I'm going to teach you how to do a cartwheel." Elsa said._

_I gasped. "Really?!"_

_"Yeah. I know you've always wanted to learn."_

_"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! But how are you going to teach someone as clumsy as me?"_

_"Leave that to me." Elsa smiled._

_She spent the rest of the day trying to teach me but nothing she did worked._

_"I give up!" I said while rubbing my sore arm._

_"No Anna you can't give up right now, you've almost got it. I know you can do it."_

_I sighed. "One more time."_

_I tried one more time and landed on my feet. It was a little sloppy but I still did it though. "Elsa I did it! I did it!"_

_"I know I saw you! I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it."_

_When I was ready to give up, she wouldn't let me. When I didn't believe in myself, she did. Now that's what I call the best sister ever._

"You believed in me too Anna." Elsa wiped away the tear that had fallen from her eye.

_Chapter Three_

_I was not having a good day. I was having one of those lazy days where I didn't want to get out of bed at all but Elsa dragged me (literally dragged me!) out of bed._

_Then later at lunch I was told that all of the chocolate cake was gone and guess who took the last piece. It was Elsa!_

_Then I heard some people saying how I was basically living in Elsa's shadow. The nerve of those people!_

"Sounds like everything was my fault." Elsa said. She felt guilty.

_After that I sulked back to my room and flopped on my bed. I didn't realize how long I'd been there until I heard a knock on my door. I lifted my head out of my pillow and looked out of the window. It was really dark out!_

_"Who is it?" I asked, not really caring._

_"It's me." It was Elsa._

_"Come in."_

_The door opened and Elsa came in. "Anna what's wrong?" She asked._

_"Nothing's wrong." I said._

_"Anna I know you and something's wrong." She came over and sat on the bed. "You can tell me anything."_

_"I just had a bad day." I said._

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"No." I buried my face in my pillow._

_"Well do you want some chocolate cake? I realized that I got the last piece earlier so I asked the chefs to make another cake for you."_

_"You did?" I took my face out of the pillow and looked at Elsa. She had a big smile on her face._

_"Yep. And I was hoping that maybe after you ate the cake you would want to...build a snowman?"_

_I sat up and threw my arms around Elsa's neck. "I would love to build a snowman with you!"_

_She always knows when I am upset and she will do whatever she can to make me happy again. That's what I call the best sister ever._

Elsa turned the page.

_Chapter Four_

_It was late and I was sneaking down the halls to Elsa's room. I had just had a really bad dream. When I got to Elsa's room I opened the door without knocking._

_I went to the side of the bed and shook Elsa awake. "Wha?" Elsa mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Anna?"_

_"Hey Elsa." I said quietly._

_"Anna do you know what time it is?" She asked as she sat up._

_"I think it's after one."_

_"Why did you wake me up?"_

_"I had a bad dream."_

_Elsa's face softened. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_I shook my head. "No."_

_"Well you're welcome to stay with me."_

_"I can't sleep."_

_"It was that bad, huh?"_

_I nodded. "Can you make some_ _snow so we can play in it?"_

_"But Anna I just got to sleep and I have a meeting early tomorrow morning and..." She trailed off when I gave her a sad look. "And you're more important. Come on let's go."_

_I smiled. "Yay!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her bed._

_She will always put my needs before hers. She's the best sister ever._

Elsa had just started to read chapter five when she heard footsteps and the door opened. "Elsa?! What are you doing in my room?" Anna asked.

"Oh I was uh..."

Anna noticed the journal in Elsa's hands. "Elsa you weren't supposed to see that!" Anna said as she took the journal from Elsa.

Elsa stood up. "Anna I'm really sorry. I came in here to find you and I saw the note. After I read it I was going to leave but then I tripped over that and I started reading it. Why didn't you want me to see it?"

"Because it's your birthday present. Well it was going to be your birthday present."

"Anna I'm sorry I ruined the surprise."

"It's fine. So...did you like it?"

"Like it...I loved it! But I think you're wrong about something."

"What's that?"

"You don't have the best sister ever. I do."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that and please tell me what you think.<strong>


	12. A Worried Elsa

Elsa paced around the dining room, ice forming at her feet.

_Where is she? _Elsa thought. _She's never been this late before. What if she's hurt or worse. What if-_

"Your Majesty." Gerda said as she placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You need not worry too much. I'm sure Princess Anna is fine." Gerda smiled and Elsa relaxed a little.

"I'm sure she's fine too, but I just can't help but worry." Elsa said.

"That's understandable but I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>"Anna. Anna wake up." Kristoff said as he shook Anna.<p>

Anna opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't see much because it was dark out. She was confused. One minute she was watching the sunset with Kristoff and the next she was shaken awake by him.

"Why is it so dark? Where are we?" Anna asked sleepily.

"It's night and we're at the castle." Kristoff said.

"Oh." Anna could feel herself falling back asleep. "Wake me up when we get back to the castle."

"Anna we _are_ at the castle." Kristoff said but it was too late. Anna had already fallen asleep again. Kristoff smiled and picked her up to take her inside.

* * *

><p>"Queen Elsa, they are here." Kai said.<p>

"Really?! Where?" Elsa asked. The dining room doors opened and in came Kristoff with a sleeping Anna in his arms.

Anna looked so peaceful but Elsa was too worried to care. "Anna!" Elsa shouted.

Anna's eyes snapped open when she heard her sister's worried voice. She looked around. She realized that she was in the dining room and in Kristoff's arms. "Kristoff can you put me down?" She asked.

"Sure." He put her on her feet and as soon as she was on the ground Elsa wrapped her in a tight hug. Anna hugged her back.

"Hey Elsa." She said casually. Elsa pulled back and Anna saw the worried look in her eyes. "Whoa Elsa what's wrong?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Elsa asked.

"No...why?"

"It's after midnight."

Anna gasped. "I was supposed to be back by ten!"

Elsa nodded. "I was so worried something had happened to you."

"Elsa I'm so sorry. I didn't keep track of the time and I'm sorry I made you worry. It's all my fault and-"

"Anna it wasn't your fault." Kristoff said as he stepped closer to the girls. "It was mine."

Anna looked at Kristoff. "It wasn't your fault it was mine. I didn't keep up with the time."

"It's kind of hard to do that when you're asleep." Kristoff looked at Elsa. "Queen Elsa I'm sorry for not bringing Anna back in time. I had trouble with the sled."

"It's fine. I'm just glad she came back in one piece. I was just so worried." Elsa said as she looked back at Anna.

Anna felt guilty for making her sister worry about her. "Elsa you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but I just couldn't help it. It's one of the things that comes along with being a big sister."

"Well, I'll let you girls talk this out. I'll see you tommorow." Kristoff said as he walked out of the castle.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I won't let it happen again." Anna said as she started to walk to her room, but Elsa grabbed her arm.

"How do I know that, Anna? Anything can happen to you. You can get lost, or hurt, or worse. What would I do then?"

Anna's head went down in shame. "I'm really sorry, Elsa."

"Anna, I forgive you. I was just worried." Elsa said as they sat down at the table.

"Why? Why are you always so worried about me?"

"Because that's what I'm suppose to do. You're my little sister."

"Well, yeah, but _why_ do you do it?" Anna asked again.

"Well, because I love you." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand. "Anna, you're my little sister, and ever since you were born, I've never tried to stop loving or protecting you."

"Well, maybe I'm just not used to that."

"What do you mean, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"When you were locked in your room, and after Mama and Papa died, I really never had anyone to look after me the way you do now. I never had anyone to stay up worrying about me, or give up anything important to help me when I'm in trouble. And you do that now. And maybe it's just gonna take me a while to get use to." Anna said as she looked at the floor.

Elsa felt a little guilty. "Anna, look at me."

Anna slowly looked to her sister again.

"Now, even when I was in my room, I still worried about you."

"I know. You didn't shut me out because you hated me. You shut me out because you wanted to protect me."

"And I still do, Anna. Not only from my powers, but there are other things that can happen to you. And Anna, if anything was to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do. I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Because I love you so much, and I will never stop."

"Thanks Elsa. I love you." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around Elsa for a hug. Elsa returned the hug tightly.

"I love you, too, Anna." Elsa said before placing a kiss on Anna's head. "You know, maybe we should get some sleep."

"Elsa?" Anna asked on her big sister's shoulder.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Would you mind if I stayed with you? Tonight?" Anna replied quickly.

"Anna, of course you can. You are always welcome." Elsa said as she released Anna.

The sisters walked to their rooms. Anna put on a nightgown and came back to Elsa's room. Elsa had her nightgown on. Elsa sat on her bed, waiting for Anna. Anna sat next to her.

"Hey Elsa."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for waiting for me. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, Anna. I would do anything for you." Elsa said as she brushed back Anna's bangs and kissed her forehead.

"I know that I have best big sister ever." Anna said before wrapping her arms around Elsa again.

"Hmm." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around her baby sister. "And I have the best little sister ever." Elsa laid Anna next to her. "Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Elsa." Anna said smiling before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Soon, Elsa did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>FrozenAddict15 helped me write this one. So thank you FrozenAddict15.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think.**


	13. Anna in Danger

"Let me go!" Anna yelled. Her face was distorted with rage at her captors. She couldn't see who they were because they wore masks on their faces.

"Shut up! We're waiting for that precious sister of yours. Or has she forgotten about you?" One of the men asked. Anna couldn't see it but he was smirking under his mask.

"She hasn't forgotten about me!"

"Well shouldn't she have been here by now? I left her a note."

"Oh don't worry, she's coming. And when she gets here, you're going to wish you had let me go!"

The man walked over to Anna and lifted her chin up so he was looking directly in her eyes. "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>"Anna!" Elsa called out as she walked through the village. She weaved her way through the crowds of people. "Anna!" She called again. "Where could she be?" She asked herself.<p>

"Queen Elsa!" A lady and what Elsa assumed was her husband rushed over. "Is something wrong? We heard you calling for Princess Anna." The lady asked.

Elsa sighed. "I can't find her." Her worry was evident in her voice.

"Where is the last place you saw her?" The man asked.

"We were at a restaurant. She sat down at a table outside and I went inside to get the food. When I came back out she was gone. All that was left was this note."

Elsa gave the lady the note and she read it out loud. "We have your sister."

"Who do you think wrote that?" The man asked.

"I don't know. I just want to find my sister." Elsa said.

"We'll help you find her if you want, Your Majesty." The lady said.

"Oh thank..." Elsa started but stopped when she heard a faint scream. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what, Queen Elsa?" The man asked.

"That scream. Did you hear it?" She asked again.

The man and lady exchanged confused glances and looked back at Elsa. "We didn't hear anything." The lady said.

"You didn't?" Elsa asked.

"No."

There was another scream that was a little louder than the last. Elsa looked around. No one else seemed to hear it. She looked back at the couple. "I have to go. I appreciate your offer to help me look for my sister but I will have to politely decline." She said before she took off in the direction of the scream.

She had been running for a mile or two, the screams getting louder all the while. She stopped when the only thing in sight was a ratty shack.

She heard a loud smack and a scream come from inside the shack. It was Anna.

Elsa ran up to the door and unsurprisingly it was locked. When she heard Anna scream again all the rage bubbled inside of her and in one swift motion she kicked the door down and ran inside.

There were three men with masks on their faces surrounding something. One of them moved and Elsa gasped.

Anna was tied to a chair. She was breathing hard and there were handprints on both sides of her face.

Elsa grew even angrier at the sight. "Let her go!" She screamed.

"We've been expecting you." One of the men said.

"I said let her go." Elsa narrowed her eyes at the man. He backed up until he was right beside Anna. "Don't you lay a finger on her." Elsa said.

"What are you going to do?" He taunted. He lifted his index finger and placed it on Anna's shoulder.

Anna looked up at the man. "You shouldn't have done that." She said.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" He asked.

"You made Elsa mad."

"What is she going to do?"

"This." Elsa said. She shot the man with a blast of ice so powerful he was sent back into the wall. He was knocked unconscious and he hit the ground with a sickening thud.

The other two men tried to run away but Elsa froze their feet to the ground. She ran over to Anna and tried to untie her but the ropes were too tight. She made a knife out of ice and cut the ropes.

Anna stood up. "Thanks Elsa."

Elsa didn't respond, instead she just pulled Anna in for a tight hug. "Anna I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" Elsa pulled back from the hug and started checking Anna over for any injuries.

"I'm fine."

Elsa looked back at Anna's face. The handprints were still visible and looked like they would be there for a while. Anna saw the concern in Elsa's eyes.

"It doesn't hurt much. It just stings." Anna answered Elsa's unasked question. Elsa raised her hands and gently placed them on Anna's face.

"Ow Elsa that hurts!"

"I know. Just wait."

"Wait for...that feels nice." Elsa's cold hands soothed Anna's sore face.

They heard a loud noise behind them and turned around to see the lady and man from earlier along with a few guards. "Queen Elsa, what happened here!?" The lady asked.

"These three men attacked me!" Anna said. "I say we kill them."

"Anna!" Elsa chided.

Anna looked at the floor. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Elsa looked at the guards. "Guards, take them away and throw them in the dungeon."

* * *

><p>Elsa got ready for bed. The events of the day finally caught up to her and she was exhausted. She slid into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.<p>

The events of the day had finally caught up to Anna too and they came in the form of a nightmare. She jumped out of her bed and ran to Elsa's room.

She opened the door and walked over to Elsa and started shaking her. "Elsa wake up. Wake up."

Elsa woke up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it Anna?" She asked, a little annoyed that Anna would wake her up this late at night.

"I'm scared."

Elsa's face softened. "What scared you?"

Anna's eyes filled with tears when she remembered her nightmare. "Don't let them get you!" Anna cried.

Elsa sat up. "Don't let who get me?"

"Those men. They're going to get you and me!" The tears in Anna's eyes were now running down her cheeks.

"Anna they're in the dungeon. They can't get you."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you."

Elsa scooted over and patted the spot beside her. "Come here." She said softly.

Anna got in beside Elsa and moved close to her. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and pulled her even closer. "Shh it's ok. They didn't get me. I'm still here." Elsa soothed as she stroked Anna's hair.

Anna cried on Elsa's shoulder, staining Elsa's nightgown with tears and snot. Her cries turned into hiccups as she calmed down.

"E-Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"C-can I listen to y-your heartbeat. S-so I know you're alive?"

Elsa thought it was a silly request since she was obviously alive, but she agreed because she knew it would comfort Anna. "Sure."

Anna laid her head down on Elsa's chest so she could hear her sister's heartbeat. She relaxed into Elsa, knowing that she was safe from those horrible men.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes Anna?"

"Can you sing for me?"

"Yes I can." Elsa started to sing Anna's favorite song. Anna fell asleep listening to her sister's steady heartbeat and her beautiful singing.

Elsa pulled the blankets on them and kissed Anna's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Anna."

* * *

><p><strong>Guest said that Anna in danger could be an interesting chapter and I guess it was. I hoped you liked it Guest, I wish I knew your real name so I could give you credit for the idea.<strong>

**Anyway, please tell me what you think.**


	14. To The Circus!

"Elsa I'm boooored." Anna slid off the couch making her dress ride up.

"I know. You've told me that six times already." Elsa said.

"Well I'm booooored."

"Why don't you read?"

"That's boooooring. I don't like reading."

"What if I read to you?"

"That's boo...wait, yeah." Anna got up off the floor and sat beside Elsa on the couch. She snuggled into Elsa's side and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. "What's the book about?"

"The circus!" Elsa said.

"The circus?"

"Yeah. You do know what a circus is right?"

"Yeah of course I do!" Elsa gave Anna a look. "Ok no I don't. What is a circus?" Anna asked.

"Lets read the book and find out."

Elsa read the book to Anna and Anna's excitement for the circus grew with every turn of the page.

"The circus sounds amazing!" Anna said after Elsa finished the book. "Except for those creepy people with the red noses."

"You mean clowns?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah clowns." Anna shivered. "I don't even like saying that word."

"What word? Clown?"

Anna glared at Elsa. "Don't say it!" Elsa laughed. "Hey Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Do you think we'll ever go to a circus?"

"Maybe one day. I don't know." Secretly, Elsa _did_ know. The circus was coming to Arendelle tomorrow and Elsa had already gotten tickets for her and Anna. Elsa decided to read Anna a book about the circus to see if she would be interested and turns out she was!

Anna yawned. Elsa looked at Anna and saw that her eyes were closing.

"Anna go to your room before you fall asleep." Elsa said.

Anna opened her eyes partially. "Carry me." Anna said with another yawn.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." Elsa picked Anna up with a grunt. "Ugh you're heavy!"

"Mm...thank you." Anna mumbled sleepily.

Elsa chuckled and watched her baby sister fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

><p>Elsa knocked on Anna's door. "Anna wake up."<p>

"Go away Gerda!" Anna said.

Elsa opened the door and walked over to the bed. "That was rude." Elsa said.

Anna popped her head out from under the blankets. "Elsa! Why are you here?"

"That was rude too."

"Oh sorry I mean-"

"I have a day off and I wanted to spend it with you."

Anna jumped out of bed and threw her arms around Elsa's neck. "Thank you! But what are we going to do?"

"I have something planned but it's a surprise."

"Ooh I love your surprises!"

"Good now get ready."

After breakfast Anna and Elsa headed into the village. "Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"I told you it's a surprise." Elsa said.

"You're no..." Anna gasped when she caught sight of a sign about the circus. "Elsa look!" Anna pointed to the sign. "Can we go?!"

"I don't think so."

Anna pouted and Elsa chuckled. They kept walking until they reached the giant tent the circus was being held in. "Elsa why are we here?" Anna asked.

"We're going to watch the show." Elsa said.

Anna gasped. "Really?!"

"Yep."

"Don't we need tickets?"

"No we're going to sneak in."

Anna gasped again. "Elsa we can't do that!"

"I know. I was just kidding. I have tickets." Elsa pulled the tickets out and gave one to Anna.

"This is amazing! Thank you Elsa! You're the best!" Anna hugged Elsa.

"We better hurry. The line is getting longer." Elsa said.

"Ok. Lets go!"

Anna and Elsa got in line and waited just like everybody else, even though everybody said they could skip ahead.

After waiting for half an hour they finally made it to the front of the line and gave the man their tickets. "Enjoy the show Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." He said.

"We will!" Anna said before she ran inside the tent.

"Thank you." Elsa said as she went inside after Anna.

They found a seat and waited for the show to start. Anna was bouncing in her seat from excitement. After a few minutes the show started.

They watched as people performed amazing stunts on tightropes and with animals. All was going well until...

"I need two volunteers from the audience. How about our lovely queen and princess?" The clown walked towards Anna and Elsa. Anna cowered in her chair and hid her face behind Elsa.

"He's coming this way." Anna whimpered.

"Anna it's ok, he's just a person." Elsa said.

"A scary person. Tell him to go away, _please_."

For the first time, Elsa realized that Anna was afraid of clowns. "Ok." Elsa looked back at the clown and saw he was only a few feet away. Elsa shook her head and waved her hand telling him not to come any closer. He understood and backed away.

"Anna he's gone." Elsa said.

Anna moved her head so she could look up at Elsa. "I-I don't like clowns." She said.

"I can see that." Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's waist and pulled her close. "Do you want to see the rest of the show?"

Anna nodded. When the show was over everyone piled out of the tent.

"So where are we going now?" Anna asked. She was back in her cheerful mood.

"We're going to meet everyone who was in the show!" Elsa said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Can we do that?"

"I have passes."

"Cool! Wait is the clown going to be there?"

"Probably not." Elsa lied. Of course the clown was going to be there.

"Ok let's go." Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and dragged her back into the tent and over to the people.

"Hi everybody!" Anna said. "I really loved the show!" She smiled.

"We're glad you did, Princess Anna." One of the acrobats said.

"Hey guys!" The clown called as he walked over to the group.

Anna let out a long, ear piercing scream. "You lied Elsa!" She yelled before she ran out of the tent.

"Anna wait!" Elsa yelled after Anna but she was already gone. Elsa looked back at the clown.

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa. I didn't know she was afraid of clowns." He said.

"It's fine but I should probably go after her." Elsa said. She left the tent and saw Anna not too far away. "Anna!" Elsa ran over to Anna.

Anna looked up at Elsa. She looked close to tears and she was breathing hard. Elsa put her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Anna calm down." Elsa said in a soothing voice.

Anna's breathing returned to normal. "Why did you lie to me?" She asked in a small voice.

"I...I don't know. I'm sorry Anna."

Anna sniffled and smiled. "It's fine."

"You forgive me?"

Anna shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Anna giggled. "I never got to thank you."

"For what?"

"For the best day ever! I love the circus!"

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Elsa smiled and took Anna's hand. They started to walk back to the castle.

"We should have our own circus." Anna said.

"Have fun with that."

"Do you know where I can get a tiger?"

"Anna!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that. Please tell me what you think.<strong>


	15. A Misapprehension

Anna was about to knock on Elsa's study door when she noticed that it was slightly open. She heard Elsa talking to someone and she, being the nosy person she is, decided to listen.

"She's not your typical princess. She's an embarrassment to the royal family." Elsa said.

_Wait, what? Did Elsa just say what I think she said?_

"Yes she is Your Majesty, but there isn't much we can do." A man said. Anna didn't recognize the voice.

"We have to do something before she does something stupid. Her reckless and clumsy behavior is going to get someone hurt."

_Is Elsa talking about me? No...no she can't be._

"She needs to leave Arendelle. Today." Elsa said.

Anna gasped. S_he _is_ talking about me! I'm the only princess in Arendelle. B-but why would Elsa want to get rid of me? _

_Because you're an embarrassment to the royal family. _A nagging voice in her head said._ Elsa said it herself. You're a disappointment._

_No I'm not! _Anna screamed at the voice._ Elsa loves me and she would never want me to leave!_

_Why would she love a worthless spare like you?_

Anna ran back to her room with tears running down her face.

"Good, so it's settled. We'll tell Princess Amelia that she has to go home today." The man said. He noticed that Elsa had a faraway look in her eyes. "Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" He asked.

Elsa blinked and looked at the man. "Yes. I-I mean no...no nothing's wrong." Elsa said. The man knew that Elsa was lying because she usually didn't stumble over her words.

"Are you sure Your Majesty?"

"_No_..." Elsa mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Yes. Yes I'm sure." The man gave Elsa a look and she finally cracked. "Ok, fine! Yes something is wrong. Someone has upset Anna."

The man blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"My sister senses are tingling. I need to go find her."

Elsa left the study and searched everywhere for Anna, stopping every servant she came across to ask if they had seen Anna. After searching the whole castle and coming up with nothing, Elsa was practically in tears. _Wait, I have one more room to search. The kitchen! She's probably sneaking some chocolate._ Elsa thought. _  
><em>

Elsa ran into the kitchen and searched the whole place. No Anna. By now, tears were flowing out of Elsa's eyes. She pressed her back to the wall and slowly slipped down until she was sitting on the floor.

* * *

><p>Anna trudged through the newly fallen snow, pulling her suitcase behind her. Elsa's hurtful words were still fresh on her mind.<p>

_She's an embarrassment to the royal family._

__Her reckless and clumsy behavior is going to get someone hurt. __

_She needs to leave Arendelle today._

_I hope you're happy Elsa. _Anna thought bitterly.

She stopped walking to inspect her surroundings. She was still in the courtyard! She groaned and started to walk faster. Suddenly, she tripped and fell face first in the snow. Unfortunately the snow wasn't deep and she hit her head on the pavement below. She yelped in pain and struggled to sit up. The yelp didn't go unnoticed by the guards and they rushed over.

Anna looked at the snow. It was red. Why was it red?

* * *

><p>Elsa was still in the kitchen when she heard voices in the dining room. Elsa got up and went into the room. There was a group of servants talking among themselves. They looked and sounded worried. Elsa spotted Gerda and walked up to her.<p>

"Gerda what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Princess Anna." Gerda said.

"Oh no, what happened this time?"

"Some guards brought her in and I saw a gash on her forehead. They said she fell. She's going to need stitches."

"Where is she? I need to be there for her."

"She's in the infirmary, but she's already gotten the stitches."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We couldn't find you."

"Oh. Why is Anna still in the infirmary?"

"She's recovering. She lost a lot of blood."

That only made Elsa worry even more. "I'm going to go see her now." Elsa walked down to the infirmary and saw the doctor talking to a nurse outside of the door. He saw her and bowed.

"Where's Anna? Can I see her?" Elsa asked.

"Yes you may, Queen Elsa, she's right in there." He pointed to the door.

"Thank you." Elsa opened the door and walked in. She instantly remembered the last time she had come here. It was when Anna got stung by a bee. Elsa walked over to the bed. Anna was curled in a ball and her back was facing Elsa.

"Nobody wants me." Anna mumbled. "Nobody cares about me and nobody loves me. I _am _an embarrassment to the royal family and I _am _reckless and clumsy and stupid. Elsa was right." Anna started crying and Elsa's heart broke. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna jumped and turned to face Elsa. Anna was pale and she had gauze on her forehead.

"Anna you're not stupid or reckless. Sure you're a little clumsy but that's one of the things I love about you." Elsa gently wiped away some of Anna's tears with her thumb. "I care about you more than I care about myself and I love you, more than you will ever know. And you're definitely not an embarrassment. Why would you think that?"

"Because you said it." Anna whimpered. "Y-you said I was an embarrassment to the royal family and that I needed to leave Arendelle today."

Elsa realized what Anna was talking about. "I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Princess Amelia."

"You mean the girl who's visiting here? The one who kept bumping into the servants on purpose and then saying it was an accident?"

"Yes. Her."

"Oh." Anna looked away from Elsa.

"Anna look at me." Anna looked back at Elsa. "You know I would never say those things about you."

"I know. I just assumed that you were and I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, but next time think twice before you listen to someone else's conversation."

Anna smiled. "I will." She promised.

"Good." Elsa leaned down and kissed Anna on the cheek. "Does it hurt?" Elsa asked, gesturing to Anna's forehead.

"Not really."

"Good." Elsa kissed Anna's cheek again and got up to leave.

"Wait!" Anna called after her.

Elsa turned around. "What is it Anna?"

"It's cold and you're warm. Please stay with me."

Elsa can never say no to her baby sister. "Ok." Elsa walked back over to the bed and got in beside Anna. Anna moved close to Elsa and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa smiled and pulled the blanket up to Anna's chin. She watched as Anna fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm not going to be updating much because I just started school again and I'm going to be really busy.<strong>

**Anyway, please tell me what you think. **


	16. No One Messes With Anna

"We're going to the park!" Four-year-old Anna said happily. She skipped ahead of her family. "We're going to have so much fun Elsa!"

Seven-year-old Elsa was walking with her nose buried in a book. Her idea of fun was not going to the park. She'd rather stay at the castle and read. But her parents wanted her to go out and make friends. The only friend Elsa ever wanted and needed was her adorable little sister Anna.

Once they got to the park the King and Queen sat on a bench. "You girls have fun now, ok?" The Queen said.

"Ok Mama." Elsa said. Anna and Elsa started to run off but the King stopped Elsa.

"Oh and Elsa." He said.

"Yes Papa?" Elsa asked.

"Keep an eye on your sister."

"Yes Papa." Elsa took Anna's hand and they walked to the other side of the park. Elsa sat on a bench and started reading again.

"Come on Elsa, lets go play!" Anna said.

"I don't want to play." Elsa said.

"Then why did you come to the park?"

"Mama and Papa made me." Elsa looked up and saw a group of kids. "Why don't you go play with them?"

Anna looked where Elsa was pointing. "I will! Bye Elsa!" Anna ran to the group and Elsa started reading her book again.

A few minutes later Anna came to Elsa crying. "Anna what happened?!" Elsa asked as she closed her book and put it beside her.

There was dirt on Anna's dress and face. There were streaks in the dirt on her face where her tears fell.

Elsa brushed Anna off. "Th-those mean kids, they s-said I was m-mean and snobby. I-I don't even know what that means!" Anna said through her crying. "And th-then they said I was a b-booger eater!"

Elsa gasped. "They did?!" Anna nodded. "Then how did you get all dirty?"

"They pushed me in the dirt."

Elsa sent a glare in the direction of the kids. "Come with me." Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and walked over the group.

"Did you push my little sister down?" She asked.

Everyone turned towards her and sneered. "Yeah we did. So what?" A boy said. He was probably the leader and he was a foot taller than Elsa.

Anna hid behind Elsa but Elsa didn't back down. "So you don't do that!"

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it."

"Nothing." Elsa said and she walked away still holding Anna's hand. The kids laughed but Elsa ignored it.

"You're not going to do anything?" Anna asked.

"Oh I am, watch this."

Elsa faced the group and saw that they were standing at the top of a hill. There was a huge puddle of mud at the bottom. Elsa made ice form under them and watched as they slid down the hill and into the mud.

Anna gasped and laughed. All of the kids started screaming and crying and Elsa made the ice disappear.

All the parents ran over. "What happened?" A mother asked her girl.

"We slipped on some ice and fell in the mud." The girl said.

"Ice? It's the middle of summer!"

The King and Queen walked up behind their daughters. "Elsa did you do this?" The King asked.

Elsa looked up to meet her father's eyes. "Yes I did. No one messes with my baby sister."

* * *

><p>Anna stood in front of Elsa's door and wiped away her tears. She opened the door and went in.<p>

"Hey Snowflake how was the party?" Elsa asked. She closed her book and put it on the table beside her bed.

"It was ok." Anna said.

Ok? That wasn't the response Elsa was looking for. Anna had been looking forward to this party for weeks.

"Anna what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Anna I know you're lying and I know you've been crying."

"How did you know?"

"I'm your big sister, it's my job to know. Come here." Elsa patted the spot next to her. Anna sat down and Elsa wrapped her arm around her. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I was talking to some princes and princesses. Then I left to get some chocolate fondue. I heard them calling me names and I didn't care but when they said I wasn't a normal princess I realized that everything they said about me was true."

"What names did they call you?"

"They said that I was stupid, careless, clumsy, reckless, stuff like that."

"We need to work on your self-esteem. You're not any of those things, except maybe clumsy. Who cares if you're not a normal princess? Normal is boring. Why do you care what they think anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought that since I'm not a normal princess then I'm a failure."

"What do you mean?"

"I fall on my face and I make the same mistakes twice. Normal princess don't, but I do. So that makes me a failure."

"No it doesn't. You're not a failure, you haven't failed anyone."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. You don't really mean that."

"Yes I do. I do mean it. I just wish you would see that you haven't failed anyone. Everyone loves you. Me, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and everyone in Arendelle."

"I guess you're right."

"Yes I am. So who were these princes and princesses?"

"I don't know their names but they always stand by the snack table. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Elsa got up and walked to the door. "I'll be back."

A few minutes later Elsa returned. "What did you do?" Anna asked.

"Nothing. But there were a lot of angry shouts when a 'mysterious wind' knocked the chocolate fondue all over them."

Anna gasped and laughed. "Elsa why did you do that?"

"No one messes with my baby sister."

* * *

><p><strong>The first part took place in the past and the second part took place in the present.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think.**


	17. Elsa's New Friend

_I'm not jealous. I'm totally not jealous. I don't care that Elsa has abandoned me for her. Look at them. Laughing and talking, like I'm not even here. Am I invisible? _

"Shall we go out tomorrow? For chocolate? Just you and me?" Princess Elena asked.

"We shall." Elsa agreed.

Anna's sadness turned into anger. _They can hang out together, they can pretend I'm not here, they can even talk about me behind my back but going out for chocolate?! Without me?! No! That's where I draw the line. _

Anna grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a fork, and stood up. She stomped over to where they were sitting and she slammed her hand down on the table, leaving the fork sticking out of the wood.

Elsa and Elena jumped at the sudden noise. "Anna?! What has gotten into you?" Elsa asked.

Anna ignored Elsa and turned to Elena. "NO!"

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of Princess Elena?" Elsa asked.<p>

"She's pretty cool. She's really nice, too." Anna said.

"So are you going to hang out with her and forget about me?" Elsa joked.

Anna took it seriously. "Of course not! How could I forget about you?"

"Anna that was a joke."

"Well I didn't find it funny."

Elsa chuckled. "Lay down."

Anna laid down and Elsa tucked her in. She kissed Anna on her forehead. "Goodnight Snowflake."

"Goodnight Elsa."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Elsa turned away and walked to the door. "Don't bother getting up, I left you a glass of water on the table." Elsa said.

"But what about-"

"The extra blanket? Taken care of."

"You forgot about the-"

"Book? No I didn't. It's beside the glass of water."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Elsa left and closed the door behind her. She headed back to her room and on the way there she bumped into Elena. "Princess Elena?!" Elsa said.

"Please call me Elena." Elena said timidly.

"You may call me Elsa. What are you doing here, the guest rooms are on the other side of the castle."

"I got lost on my way back from the kitchen."

"Maybe I should show you around since you're going to be staying here for a week. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds great! The sooner the better."

The next day Anna went down to the dining room for breakfast and saw that Elsa and Elena were already there. _Why didn't Elsa come get me? _Anna pushed away that thought and took her place beside Elsa.

"Hey Anna." Elsa said.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said. She turned to Elena. "Good morning Princess Elena. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did and please call me Elena." She said.

"Ok Elena, did you have any plans today?"

"Actually I did, Elsa's going to show me around the castle."

"Can I come?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Of course." Elsa said. So after breakfast they took Elena on a tour of the castle. Anna noticed that Elsa didn't talk to her much. Most of the time Anna was left trailing behind them but Anna pretended everything was ok when Elsa asked her why she wasn't talking much. Halfway through the tour Anna stopped to pick something up and when she looked up Elsa and Elena were gone. Instead of chasing after them, Anna just sighed and went back to her room.

She spent the rest of the day there. Elsa never came to tuck her in. "I'm too old for that anyway." Anna mumbled as she settled into the blankets. But really she was disappointed when Elsa didn't show up.

When Anna went to breakfast the next morning Elsa and Elena weren't there. She asked Gerda about it and she said that they had already left. That was when Anna first realized she was losing her sister. She felt...alone. A feeling she never wanted to experience again.

But that's how she felt the next few days. She barely saw Elsa and when she did she was always with Elena. Elsa never acknowledged her and the one time she did, she and Elena looked at each other and laughed. They laughed! At her!

On the fifth day of the everlasting week (that's how Anna felt about it) Anna was laying on the floor of the library staring at the ceiling. She heard the door open and saw Olaf come in.

"Hi Anna!" He said.

"Hey Olaf." She said, rejection and sadness evident in her voice.

Olaf walked over to her. "What's wrong? You look sad."

"I am."

"Why?"

"I lost my best friend."

"You mean Elsa?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I tried. She ignored me."

"That doesn't sound like her. Are you sure you were talking to the right person?"

Anna smiled at Olaf. "Of course I was talking to the right person."

"Well maybe you should talk to her again. Or at least try to."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"At least write her a note and tell her how you feel."

"Maybe I will, thanks Olaf."

So Anna wrote a note and slipped it under Elsa's plate. She sat at the far end of the table, where she had been sitting the last few days, and waited for Elena and Elsa to come in. They came in laughing like they usually did and Anna narrowed her eyes at the sight.

They sat down and while they were waiting for the food Anna heard Elena say, "Shall we go out tomorrow? For chocolate? Just you and me?"

Much to Anna's horror Elsa said, "We shall."

And that was enough to make Anna go off. She grabbed the fork and stomped over to them. She slammed her hand down between them, leaving the fork sticking out of the table.

"Anna?! What had gotten into you?" Elsa asked.

Anna ignored Elsa and turned to Elena. "NO!" She yelled. "Elsa is _my_ sister and if anyone goes out for chocolate with her it'll be _me_!" Anna turned to Elsa with tears in her eyes. "Elsa how could you?"

Anna turned and ran out of the dining room. Elena looked at Elsa. "What was that about?" She asked.

"I don't know." Elsa said. She saw a piece of paper sticking out from under her plate. She pulled it out and read it. "I'm the worst." She said after she finished reading it. "I have to go talk to her." She got up and walked out of the room. Anna wasn't in her room but when Elsa passed by her room she heard crying coming from inside. She went in and saw Anna sitting on her bed clutching a pillow.

"Anna why are you in my room?" Elsa asked. _Really Elsa? You completely abandon your little sister for five days and this was the first thing you asked her? _Elsa thought._  
><em>

Anna seemed to be thinking the same thing because she started crying harder and she buried her face in the pillow. Elsa's heart broke and she hated herself for making Anna cry.

Elsa walked over and sat beside Anna. "Anna? Snowflake?"

"Don't call me that." Anna said, her response muffled by the pillow.

Elsa's heart broke even more. "Anna I'm really sorry, I didn't realize that I had left you alone and that I was ignoring you. But I guess sorry isn't enough, is it?" Anna shook her head, still refusing to take her face out of the pillow. "I don't know what else to say other than that I'm really sorry and I hope I can make it up to you somehow."

Anna took her face out of the pillow and looked up at Elsa. "Why?"

"Why what?" Elsa asked as she hesitantly reached out and wiped away Anna's tears.

"Why did you forget about me?"

"I-I don't know but I regret it. I don't know how I could forget about my precious, little Snowflake."

Anna smiled and threw herself in Elsa's arms. She yawned, the sleepless nights finally catching up to her. Elsa got up and pulled Anna up with her. Elsa pulled the blankets back and Anna crawled in. Elsa tucked Anna in and kissed her forehead. "I missed this." Anna said.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>mousse151 suggested that Elsa meets a princess and Anna is jealous of the relationship and Protoestrella1 supported that idea, so here it is. I guess.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think. **


	18. Anna Runs Away

Anna fought her way through the snowstorm. It had come out of nowhere and now she could hardly find her way through the blinding white. Her eyes watered but it wasn't because of the cold, harsh wind.

_"Anna grow up." Elsa said, arms crossed and glare stern._

_"Oh come on Elsa, I was just having fun." Anna said, not understanding why Elsa was so mad._

_"What you did is hardly what I call fun."_

_"I don't know what I did that was so wrong."_

Anna kept trudging through the storm. She was shivering violently now. She needed to find somewhere to warm up.

_"You drew on a man's face!" _

_"But he was asleep so he didn't know. I don't see what the problem is."_

_"He's a king! He cut off trade with us because of you. Arendelle is going to suffer because of _you!_" _

Anna came across a cave. She didn't know if she should go in or not. It could be occupied by a bear, it is winter. By now, Anna's hands were numb and she could barely feel her feet. What choice did she have? She went in.

_"H-he cut off trade?" Anna was now worried. She didn't mean for it to go this far, it was just a joke!_

_Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your childish behavior has cost us dearly."_

_"Elsa I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry isn't going to fix this."_

_"Then what is? Please, I can help."_

_"Haven't you done enough?"_

Anna sat down on the cave floor and pressed her back against the wall. She had tried to make a fire but it was nearly impossible with numb hands. She didn't think it was possible, but she was colder than when she had been frozen alive.

_It was what Elsa said next that hit Anna like a ton of bricks. "I can't believe you're my sister__."_

_Anna stood there as Elsa walked away, still taking in those words. _

"I d-d-deserve this." Anna mumbled through chattering teeth. "All I-I do is c-cause t-tr-trouble." Anna didn't notice that there were tears spilling down her cheeks.

_Anna took off, leaving the castle without a second thought. She wasn't needed, she wouldn't be missed. _

Anna heard a twig snap from inside the cave. Her head shot up and her breathing quickened. She picked up a rock and stood up. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. Another twig snapped. Anna screamed and threw the rock.

* * *

><p>"What have I done?" Elsa paced around her room that was completely covered in ice. "What did I do?"<p>

Elsa was so on edge she nearly froze Gerda's hand off when Gerda came up to her. After that no one tried to approach her to calm her down. The only person Elsa wanted to see was Anna to apologize to her, but she wasn't sure she would get the chance.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Hey! Watch where you throw that thing." Kristoff walked up to Anna rubbing his head where the rock had hit him. His eyes widened when he saw Anna. She was visibly shaking and she was almost as pale as Elsa. Even through his gloved hand he could feel how cold she was when he touched her.<p>

"Kr-Kristoff!" She tried to step toward him but her numb feet prevented her from doing that. Instead she tripped but Kristoff caught her. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Anna sighed at the warmth that radiated off of Kristoff, but it came out more shaky than she intended it to.

"We need to get you back to the castle and fast. Sven!" He called. His loyal reindeer ran to the entrance of the cave and he hopped onto him with Anna still in his arms. Suddenly, he was grateful he got caught in the storm.

* * *

><p>Kristoff burst through the doors of the castle. "Go find Elsa!" He told the nearest servant.<p>

"Queen Elsa's in her room but I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her." The servant said. _Good. _Anna thought. _I don't want to see Elsa and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me. _

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"She's been worried ever since Princess Anna disappeared. She nearly froze Gerda when she tried to talk to her."

Anna let out a small whimper and Kristoff ran off to the infirmary. He reluctantly left Anna in the doctor's care after he was asked to leave. He went up to Elsa's room and almost slipped on the ice that had escaped from under Elsa's door. He rose his hand to knock. _Here goes. _He thought as he knocked. "Elsa?" He asked.

Elsa yelped in surprise when she heard Kristoff's voice come from outside her door. "Go away, its not safe for you here." Elsa said as shards of ice started to poke out of the walls.

"I found Anna." Kristoff said.

Some of the ice melted as Elsa was filled with hope. "Well is she ok?"

"Yes, the doctor said she was going to be fine."

By now almost all of the ice had disappeared and Elsa opened the door. "Where is she?"

"I left her in the infirmary but she insisted on being moved to her room, so she's probably there."

They walked down to Anna's room just in time to see the doctor leave. "Ah, Queen Elsa, Master Kristoff." He said as he bowed. "You may go see Princess Anna if that was what you were wondering."

"Yes, thank you." Kristoff said. He started to go in but stopped when he saw that Elsa wasn't following. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Anna doesn't want to see me. I said some things to her that I never should have said and that's why she was out in that storm. I think it's best if I stay out here."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Anna wants to see you."

"I'm sure she doesn't. Why don't you go ahead?"

Kristoff sighed. He knew he couldn't convince Elsa, she could be stubborn like Anna at times, so he went in. A few minutes later he came back out.

"She's asleep now." He told Elsa. She nodded and watched as Kristoff disappeared down the hall. She opened the door and quietly walked over to the bed where Anna was sleeping peacefully. Except for the occasional shiver and flushed cheeks, Anna looked fine.

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and started stroking Anna's hair. "I'm sorry Anna, all of this was my fault. I never should've said those things. I'm glad you're my sister, I couldn't ask for a better one. The king said he would give us another chance and now I feel really bad because all of this happened for no reason. I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's head before she got up and walked to the door.

"Elsa?" Elsa turned around and saw Anna wide awake and sitting up. "None of this was your fault. It was mine." Anna said as Elsa walked back over to the bed and sat beside Anna. "I never should have drawn on that man's face. I see now that it was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry."

"But it _was _my fault. You never would have went out in that storm if it wasn't for me."

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't drawn on his face."

"Anna this was all my fault."

"No it was mine."

"No it-"

"Are you two seriously fighting over whose fault this was?" Kristoff asked as he walked in with Olaf waddling behind him.

Anna and Elsa blushed. "I guess we were." Elsa said with a chuckle.

"You guys made up fast." Olaf said.

"Yes we did and that's a good thing, right Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes it is." Elsa agreed.

Back in Elsa's room all of the ice had melted and the sun was shining through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>FrozenFairyTales requested that Anna and Elsa get in a huge fight and Anna runs away for real, but as you can see I'm not really good at writing fights. I did the best I could and I hope you liked it. (It's ok if you didn't.)<strong>

**Anyway, please tell me what you think. **


	19. Elsa's 'Day Off'

"Elsaaaa!" Anna yelled as she ran into the room, almost knocking down the doctor who was trying to leave. "Elsa are you ok?" Anna sat beside Elsa and started stroking her hair.

Elsa pushed Anna's hand away and chuckled. "Anna I'm fine. It's just my leg it's not like I'm dying."

Anna's eyes widened and Elsa regretted her choice of words.

"Anna I said I'm _not_ dying. I'm fine, really."

"But I feel guilty. It was my fault. If I hadn't accidentally thrown Olaf in front of you, you would've never fallen, thus hurting your leg."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Thus? Since when did you use the word 'thus'?"

"Since I wanted to." She stood up abruptly and pointed a finger at Elsa.

Elsa held up her hands in defense. "What did I do?" She asked.

"It's not what you _did_ do, it's what you're _going_ to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to try to do your 'queenly duties'," Anna said, using air quotes. "But I'm not going to let you. I'll be the taking care of you and your duties."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to do that when you can barely take care of yourself?"

"I resent that! I can _so_ take care of myself."

"Oh really?" Elsa smirked. "Because I remember just last week you-"

"I thought we agreed we would never talk about that again. And just to be clear, I was not expecting that thunder and I really had to pee."

"Whatever you say."

Anna rolled her eyes. "If I catch you working, no chocolate for two, no, three weeks!"

"Anna you're just trying to get back at me because I took _your_ chocolate privileges away."

"Yes I am, I'm still mad about that."

"You know what you did."

Anna rolled her eyes again and sighed. "The point is, today is your day off. You do so much, not just for the kingdom, but for me too. Today is my way of paying you back for all the times you were there for me. Please let me take care of you? Just this one time?"

Elsa sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Anna cheered. "First things first, did you need anything?"

"No I don't need anything. I'm just going to read."

"Ok." Anna said as she walked to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Elsa asked.

"Oh right! I love you!"

"Love you, too."

Anna left and closed the door behind her but a few seconds later she came back in blushing.

"Oh yeah, I did forget something. I forgot to ask you, what am I supposed to do?"

"In my study, there's a stack of papers on my desk and in the first drawer there's a stamp. I want you to stamp all of those papers. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I, Queen Anna of Arendelle, will not let you down! Hm, Queen Anna, kinda has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Elsa chuckled. "Sure."

Anna's expression turned from excited to serious. "Elsa, I want you to promise me you won't work while I'm gone."

"Is this really necessary?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! Promise me."

Elsa sighed. "Fine, I promise." Elsa crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Good. I'll be back later to check on you. Bye!" Anna skipped out of the room and as soon as she was gone Elsa pulled out a pen and paper and started writing. Why let a good day go to waste?

Anna went in Elsa's study and her eyes immediately widened. "Whoa! That's not a _stack_ of papers, that's a _mountain_ of papers!" Anna shrugged. "Better get started."

Anna got through most of the papers with no problem but when she got down to her last few, she started to doze off. By the time she got to her last paper she had fallen asleep completely.

She awoke a few minutes later when someone shook her awake. "Huh?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. "Elsa is that you?" _Wait...oh no I forgot about Elsa!_ Anna was suddenly wide awake and she jumped up from the chair, knocking over the pile of papers.

She ran out of the room and back to Elsa's. Elsa heard footsteps coming her way and she quickly hid the stuff she had been working on. Just in time, too, because the door flung open a second later.

"I'm back! Sorry I took so long. I kinda fell asleep." Anna said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I can see that." Elsa said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Come here." Anna walked over and sat on the bed. Elsa pulled a piece of paper off of Anna's face that was stuck there with drool. She licked her thumb and started rubbing Anna's cheek.

"Eww! Elsa stop! What are you doing?" Anna pushed Elsa's hand away.

"How did you manage to stamp your face?"

Anna blushed. "I guess I like to get into my work." Anna stood up, narrowing her eyes and pointing an accusing finger at Elsa. "Stop distracting me! _I'm_ supposed to be taking care of _you_, not the other way around."

"Sorry, I can't help it." Elsa giggled when Anna blushed.

"Did you need anything? Like are you hungry or did you need me to prop up your leg?"

Elsa panicked at the thought of Anna touching her injured leg so she quickly decided on the first one. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry."

"Great! I'll go get you dinner." Anna ran to the door. "I'll be back."

When she left Elsa pulled out her stuff and started working again.

Anna had a little trouble going up the stairs with the tray full of food in her hands. She only dropped the spoon once (she planned on keeping that a secret) and spilled a little of Elsa's water before she made it back to Elsa's room. Elsa hid her stuff when she heard Anna opening the door. "I'm back!" She laid the tray on Elsa's lap. "I even got you extra cake!"

Elsa looked up at Anna who had a proud smile on her face, like a little kid who had just delivered breakfast to their mother on Mother's Day.

"Thanks Snowflake." Elsa said and Anna's smile grew even wider.

Elsa picked up the cake to eat it but Anna snatched it away.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Elsa said.

"You have to eat your dinner first."

"But I always eat dessert first."

"You told me never to eat dessert first."

"Well _I_ do." Elsa grabbed for the cake but Anna moved it out of her reach.

"You get to eat your dessert first but I don't? How come?"

"Because I'm older." Elsa smirked and grabbed for the cake but again Anna moved it out of her reach.

"That's not fair!"

"Just give me the cake."

"No! You have to eat your dinner first."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at Anna. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yep!" Anna smiled. "Now eat your soup."

Elsa rolled her eyes but ate her soup in silence. When she finished she yawned.

"You're tired." Anna said.

"No I'm not." Elsa lied.

"Yes you are, now lay down so I can tuck you in."

"I don't need to be tucked in, especially not by my little sister."

"Who better a person?"

Elsa sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Anna took the tray off of Elsa's lap and Elsa laid down. Anna tucked Elsa in and kissed her cheek. "Sleep." Elsa smiled at the huge grin that had spread across Anna's face. "You're right, tucking people in _is_ fun!" Anna said. "Well I'll let you rest."

Anna yawned and rubbed her eyes, which Elsa noticed. "You can stay if you want to." Elsa said.

"Really?! I mean...sure, I'll stay." Anna crawled on the bed and snuggled in Elsa's side.

Anna yawned again. "I don't know how you do it." She said.

"Do what?" Elsa asked.

"You manage to take care of a kingdom and your pesky little sister at the same time. I don't know how you do it everyday. It's tiring."

"You're not pesky, at least not all the time." Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa and Elsa laughed. "I do it out of love. It is tiring but your love keeps me going."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"I know you were working on something today."

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you, and I know you wouldn't waste a day doing nothing, and because I saw you cross your fingers behind your back."

"You saw that?"

"Yep! You're not very good at that."

"Well you're not very good at not making messes. I bet there's a mess in my study just waiting for me."

Anna blushed when she remembered knocking over the pile of papers. "Yeah. I'm glad you're queen. If I were, Arendelle would be ashes by now."

Elsa chuckled. "I'm sure you'd make a great ruler."

"Not as great as you. No one can compare to the great Snow Queen."

"And no one can compare to my precious Snowflake."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think.<strong>


	20. Down The Hill

Anna pulled the last twig from her hair and straightened out her dress. She took a deep breath and limped into Elsa's study.

She sat down on the couch with a wince.

"Hey Snowflake." Elsa said.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said, doing her best to keep the pain out of her voice, but it didn't work.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "No you're not." Elsa got up and walked over to Anna.

"No Elsa I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"I said nothing." Anna's sleeve had risen up and Anna quickly pushed it back down. Elsa noticed this. She grabbed Anna's hand and pulled back her sleeve.

She gasped. "Anna what happened?!"

Anna snatched her hand from Elsa's and pushed her sleeve back down. "Nothing happened. I'm fine."

Elsa grabbed Anna's sleeves and pulled her dress off.

"Anna! Why are you covered in cuts and bruises?"

Anna bit her lip and looked away from Elsa. "I fell."

"Tell me the truth." Elsa said sternly.

"That _is_ the truth."

Elsa sighed. "First, I'm going to clean your cuts, and then you're going to tell me what _really_ happened."

"But isn't that going to hurt?"

"No it's going to sting."

"That hurts!"

"Well then you just answered your own question." Elsa walked over to her desk and pulled a handful of band-aids and antibiotic spray out of a drawer. Elsa walked back over and Anna shrank into the couch.

"It's not going to hurt much Snowflake."

"Yes it is."

"How about this. However many tears you shed, that'll be how many kisses or pieces of chocolate I owe you."

"So I have to choose one?"

"Yes."

"I choose kisses."

"Really?!" Elsa was shocked. Anna's not usually one for turning down chocolate.

"Yeah. I can have chocolate whenever I want but I can't have your kisses whenever I want."

"Yes you can." Elsa kissed Anna on her forehead. "That was a free one. Come here, I'll make this as quick as possible."

Elsa picked up the antibiotic spray and grabbed Anna's wrist gently. She sprayed Anna's arm and Anna winced. Elsa put band-aids on the cuts and moved on to Anna's other arm. Spray. Band-aid. Repeat. As Elsa continued doing this, the pain became overwhelming. By the end, four tears escaped Anna's eyes and Elsa kissed Anna on her forehead, cheeks and the top of her head, making Anna giggle after each one. Elsa slipped Anna's dress back over her head and laid her down.

"Now tell me what happened." Elsa demanded. "And I want the truth."

"Well Olaf and I were in the forest playing around and exploring when we came to a hill. At the bottom of the hill was a river and Olaf and I sat down to watch the animals playing in the river. All of a sudden, I felt a pair of hands on my back. They pushed me down the hill which was covered in twigs and broken glass and I almost ended up falling in the river, but I didn't."

"Did you see who pushed you?"

"No but Olaf said he looked a lot like Matt."

"You mean the guard stationed at the castle gates? That Matt?"

"That's what Olaf said."

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"No Elsa! I'm fine, you don't have to talk to him."

"Well I am."

"Then I'm going with you." Anna tried to stand up but Elsa pushed her back down.

"No you're not. You're staying here so you can rest." Anna was about to protest but Elsa raised a finger. "I promise I won't do anything I will regret. I only want to find out if he did it."

Anna sighed. "Fine. But hurry back."

"I will." Elsa tucked a blanket around Anna and left. She went out to the courtyard and found Matt. The usually kind and calm Matt, who always had a cheerful smile on his face was now pacing back and forth, muttering to himself and pulling at his hair.

Elsa walked over to him. "Good evening Matt." She said.

He looked up at Elsa and a look of pure panic flashed across his face. "Queen Elsa I can explain. I'm pretty sure Princess Anna has told you by now and I have to admit that it was me. I am truly sorry, I was just playing around with her and I regret my decision to push her down the hill. It was just for fun but I see now that it was stupid. Please accept my apologies, I am truly sorry for my behavior."

Elsa took in every word and saw that he was being sincere. "I accept your apologies and I'm sure Anna would too. You are forgiven."

"Thank you Your Majesty and I promise I will never do anything like that again." He bowed and Elsa nodded and went back to her study. She found Anna asleep on the couch. She smiled and leaned down to kiss Anna's forehead.

Anna giggled and opened her eyes. "I knew you were going to do that." She said.

"Oh you did?" Elsa asked as she sat on the couch beside Anna.

"Yes. So how did it go?"

"It went well."

"So it was Matt who pushed me down the hill?"

"Yes."

"What did you do when he admitted it was him?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Did he apologize?"

"Multiple times."

"Did you accept his apologies?"

"Yes. Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I was just wondering."

"Ok. Well I still think you should rest, Snowflake."

"Ok Elsa." Anna laid down and Elsa pulled the blanket up to Anna's chin. Elsa got up and sat at her desk.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Snowflake."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but I didn't have much time and I really wanted to update. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think.**


	21. Troubled

"Come here Snowflake, I have something for you." Elsa said as Anna walked over to her desk.

"What is it?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa pulled out a light green hat with Anna's name on the front and a snowflake on the back.

Anna gasped and practically snatched it from Elsa. "I love it! Thank you so much! I needed a new hat."

"I know. That's why I made you that."

"You made this?!"

"Yeah."

"I love it even more! Thank you so much!"

Elsa laughed at Anna's excitement. "You see the snowflake? Do you want to know what it's for?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded eagerly. "It's there because you're my precious, little Snowflake."

Anna squealed and grinned at Elsa, unable to find words to express her gratitude.

"Can I try it on?" Anna asked.

"I don't see why not but can I put it on you?"

"Sure." Anna pulled up a chair and sat in it. She gave the hat to Elsa and bowed her head. Elsa smoothed out Anna's hair and slipped the hat on her head. Anna looked up at Elsa and saw the huge grin on her face.

"You look adorable." Elsa said.

Anna blushed and looked away. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Elsa leaned over and kissed Anna's cheek. "Well Snowflake I have to get back to work, why don't you go show Kristoff and Olaf your new hat?"

"Ok!" Anna jumped up and skipped out of the room, forgetting all about the danger lurking behind. On her way to find them she was suddenly thrown into the wall. She gasped in pain when her back made contact with the hard wall.

"Hello Princess Anna." A voice sneered in her ear.

"What do you want?" Anna asked harshly, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Oh, nothing." The man that attacked her noticed the hat on her head. "What's this?" He snatched the hat off of her head.

"Hey give that back!" Anna yelled as she grabbed for the hat.

"What a lovely hat this is, it'd be a shame if something happened to it." He walked over to an open window and held the hat out precariously.

"No! Elsa made me that! Please give it back!" Anna pleaded.

The man stepped away from the window and threw the hat at Anna. Once the hat was back in her hands, Anna hugged it closely to her chest. "Like anyone would want that piece of trash anyway." He said as he stopped two inches away from Anna.

Anna glared him in the eyes. "Go away!" She yelled.

The man smirked. "Very well. I'll be back tomorrow." He started to walk off. "Oh and remember, don't tell anyone. No one must know of our encounter, _Snowflake_." Anna watched as he strode down the hall laughing menacingly.

Once he was out of sight Anna burst into tears and sunk to the floor.

This had been going on for a few weeks now. The man attacked her everyday in secluded places where no one would hear her shouts.

He was at least two hundred pounds heavier than her and a good two feet taller than her. His hands were the size of boulders that were good for tossing her around like a rag doll, so beating him up was out of the question.

She couldn't tell anyone because he threatened to kill Elsa if she did. So Anna was forced to endure his beatings and endless taunting.

Elsa noticed something was wrong with Anna. It started when Anna began sneaking in her room late at night. At first, Elsa paid no attention to it but when Anna started whimpering and fighting her sleep Elsa knew something was up.

But Elsa had had enough when one day she lifted her hand to rub Anna's back and Anna flinched away. Anna started muttering excuses, saying it was nothing but something clicked in Elsa's mind that day and she would stop at nothing to find out who was hurting her baby sister.

* * *

><p>Anna was sitting at the window watching the servants childishly playing in the snow. It was their day off and she longed to be out there with them, but she was too afraid to leave Elsa's study.<p>

Of course, Elsa noticed this. "Snowflake, why aren't you out there playing in the snow with them. You know you want to."

"I only want to play with you. If you don't go then I don't want to."

Anna smiled having come up with what she considered a convincing lie but it was proved wrong when Elsa said, "Well I can take some time off, if you want, and we can go play."

Anna tried to think of another excuse. "No I don't want to, I'm sick." Anna faked a cough and sniffled. "And I have a headache." She added.

Elsa got up and walked over to Anna. She placed a hand on Anna's forehead. "You don't feel hot." Elsa said as Anna silently berated herself for coming up with another lame lie.

Elsa sat down beside Anna and took her in her arms. Anna rested her head on Elsa's chest and sighed. She really wanted to tell Elsa but she didn't want her sister to get hurt or killed.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Elsa asked as she played with the hat on Anna's head. Elsa felt Anna nod against her chest. "Then why won't you tell me who's been bothering you?"

Anna gasped. "You know that someone has been bothering me?" Anna asked in a small voice.

"Yes I do. I saw those finger-shaped bruises on your arm that you were so desperately trying to hide. I saw how you flinched when I was trying to rub your back."

"How did you notice those things?"

"I'm your sister. I know whenever something's wrong because you act differently. You say things you would never say and do things you don't normally do. Everyone has noticed that something is wrong and we all want to help you. If you just tell us who has been hurting you, we can make all the pain go away."

Anna shook her head against Elsa's chest. "I can't tell you, he'll kill you." Anna whimpered.

"Anna I promise that won't happen. Just tell me his name."

For the first time, Anna realized something. "I...I don't know his name."

"Can you tell me what he looks like?"

Anna looked up and her eyes widened in horror. The man stood a few feet away from them. "He looks like that."

Elsa looked up and glared at the man. She stood up. "So you're the one who's been messing with my sister."

He ignored Elsa and looked Anna in the eyes. "I told you not to tell, you know what that means." He lunged at Elsa and seized her in his grip. She struggled to get lose but it was futile. He pulled out a dagger and placed it at her neck.

Anna watched the whole thing in horror. "Let her go!" She screamed. She ran at the man and only got in a few punches before he elbowed her in the stomach, successively knocking the wind out of her.

"Any last words, Snow Queen?" The man's triumph was cut short when he yelped in pain when something sharp penetrated his leg.

He let her go and Elsa had the advantage now. As the man pulled the ice shard from his leg, Elsa knocked the dagger out of his hand with a blast of snow. He stumbled back and Anna stuck out her leg. He tripped and crashed to the ground.

A few guards who had come inside to warm up heard the scuffle and rushed in. They surveyed the scene.

There was a man stuck to the floor with ice struggling to get up. Their queen was rocking their princess while whispering comforting things to her as she cried on her big sister's shoulder.

Elsa noticed the guards. "Would you be so kind as to take this man to the dungeons?" She asked.

The men were confused but complied to their queen's orders without a single question. Elsa thawed the ice and the guards grabbed the man violently and shoved him out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

Elsa sat down at the window and Anna followed, curling up on Elsa's lap. She continued to whimper as Elsa rubbed her stomach.

"You've been through a lot these past few weeks, haven't you?" Elsa asked gently. Anna sniffled and nodded. "Well you don't have to worry about him anymore." Elsa kissed Anna on her cheeks and continued to rub her stomach, making her drift off to sleep.

Kristoff burst into the room. "Where is the man who attacked Anna? Where is that son of a-"

"Whoa Kristoff! Language!" Elsa scolded.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." He said but Elsa just waved it off.

"Don't worry about the man. He's being thrown in the dungeons as we speak."

Kristoff sighed in relief and sat down beside Elsa. "How is she?" He asked as he took Anna's hand and ran his thumb across her soft skin.

"She's fine. She's a strong one." Elsa smiled fondly at her little sister who snuggled further into her side.

"I'll say." Kristoff said with a chuckle.

A silence descended upon them, neither of them knowing what to say. Kristoff noticed Anna's hat on the floor and picked it up. He gave it to Elsa.

"Oh Anna's hat! This must've fallen off during the fight." Elsa carefully put it back on Anna's head. Anna smiled in her sleep and let out a content sigh. "I don't know why she likes it so much."

"Didn't you make it?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah."

"Then that's probably why she likes it so much. You made it which makes it special to her."

"I never thought of it that way." Elsa smiled and kissed Anna on her forehead.

"She's really lucky to have such a caring person like you looking out for her." Kristoff said and Elsa blushed at the praise.

"She's lucky to have you too."

Kristoff and Elsa launched into a conversation about the main thing they shared: the love of Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured there wasn't much Kristoff in this story so I brought him back for a little while. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think.**


	22. Alone Again

Elsa was alone. Once again. Anna, her precious baby sister, is gone with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. They went to go visit the trolls. They have only been gone half a day but Elsa already misses her Snowflake. She walked around the dark, deserted halls, yearning to hear Anna's laughter.

_I'm being ridiculous. _Elsa thought. _Anna's coming back in three days, its not like she's dead._

* * *

><p>Anna was alone. Again. Elsa, her favorite sister, her <em>only <em>sister, is away on a diplomatic mission. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven left a few hours ago to go on an ice harvesting trip. Anna walked up to Elsa's study and pushed open the door. She sat at the desk and kicked her feet up on it. She waited to hear Elsa scolding her but, of course, it never came.

_Come on Anna! _She thought. _Elsa's coming back in, like, three days and Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are coming back in five. Why are you pretending like they're dead?_

* * *

><p>Elsa sat down at the dining room table. A servant brought out her food and she thanked him. She waited. And waited. Until she remembered that Anna wasn't coming.<p>

_Anna's always late for dinner, I guess I forgot that she wasn't coming this time. _

Elsa began to eat her soup.

* * *

><p>Anna burst into the dining room. "Sorry I'm late Els...oh..." Anna trailed off when she saw that Elsa's usual spot at the table was empty.<p>

_That's right, she's gone! How many times are you going to forget that, Anna? _

Anna sat down and started eating the food the servant brought out to her.

* * *

><p>Elsa got ready for bed. It felt weird getting into bed before tucking Anna in hers. Elsa let out a small yawn and snuggled under the blankets.<p>

_At least I'll get a good night's sleep without Anna coming in begging to build a snowman. _

* * *

><p>Anna got into bed and pulled the blankets over her head. It didn't feel right without Elsa tucking her in.<p>

_Oh well, at least Elsa won't be expecting you to come in and beg to build a snowman._

* * *

><p>It was now the second day of Anna's absence. Elsa sat down at her desk and prepared herself for a day full of boring paperwork now that Anna wouldn't interrupt her.<p>

_At least I'll finally be able to get something done. _

* * *

><p>It was now the second day since Elsa's departure. Anna sat in the courtyard on a bench, idly swinging her legs. She breathed in the fresh air and listened to the birds chirping happily.<p>

_At least someone's happy._

* * *

><p><em>It's too quiet. Maybe I should try doing something that Anna would do. <em>

Elsa ran out of her study, not bothering to pick up the pile of papers that flew off her desk because of the sudden draft, and to the stairs.

She hesitated.

_This is a bad idea. I shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous. _Thoughts like that ran through her head but she pushed them aside.

She jumped on the banister and slid down. She couldn't help but cry out in joy but then horror as she slipped off just before reaching the bottom. She instinctively created a pile of snow and fell into it, laughing.

"That was exhilarating!" Elsa said. _Wait, no, I should say something that Anna would say. _"That was awesome!"

* * *

><p><em>Anna, maybe you should try to do something Elsa would do. <em>

Anna walked into the library, grabbed a random book off the shelf, and plopped down on the couch to read it.

She got to page three before she passed out in complete boredom.

Kai chuckled when he found her later asleep on the couch with a book on the floor near her hand.

"She must have tried to be like her sister." He gently picked her up, careful not to wake her, and carried her to her bed.

* * *

><p><em>Just one more day, Anna's coming back tomorrow! <em>

Elsa pushed her chair back and left the dining room after eating breakfast. She had finished most of her work the other day after sliding down the banister and now had nothing to do. Usually she would spend her free days with Anna, but she couldn't today, for obvious reasons.

She gasped. _I forgot! Today I was supposed to make an ice-skating rink for the children! _

She walked out to the courtyard and saw a group of kids waiting at the gates. They cheered when they saw her and she commanded the guards to let them in. The children piled in, wearing winter gear despite the warm, spring air, and waited excitedly for her to 'do the magic'.

She stomped her foot and the courtyard's cobblestone ground was covered in ice. She watched as the children happily skated around. She caught sight of a little girl, probably no older than six, struggling to keep her balance on the slippery ice.

Elsa skated over to her and took the girl's outstretched hands gently. The girl gasped when she saw her queen holding her hands and encouraging her to skate. The little girl gave Elsa a toothy grin and skated with her the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Anna wandered through the halls thinking of what she could possibly do to keep her mind off of Elsa.<p>

_At least she's coming back tomorrow!_

She made her way to the portrait room and sat down on the seat under Joan.

"Hey Joan, it's been a while, hasn't it? I just wanted to tell you that things are going well between me and Elsa! Isn't that awesome, no, magnificent? I think that's what Elsa would say. Anyway, Elsa's gone and I miss her a lot. But she's coming back tomorrow and I can't wait! We've had a lot of fun times since the Great Thaw. Like the time when she ate so much chocolate she turned brown! Wait, no, that was a dream. Well I never told you about the time I beat Elsa in tug-of-war or the time that we played chess and she beat me, like, twenty-six times in a row. Or the time she..."

Anna spent the rest of the day telling Joan of her fun times with Elsa.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in the courtyard waiting for Anna to return.<p>

_Any minute now. _

Elsa became impatient, something she usually never was. Her impatience vanished when she saw a sled pulled by a reindeer pull up to the castle gates.

* * *

><p>Anna was at the docks, jumping around. She would've fallen into the water if Kai hadn't grabbed her right before she tumbled off the docks.<p>

_She's coming, she's coming!_

Anna screamed with delight when she saw the boat that Elsa was surely on nearing the docks.

* * *

><p>Anna jumped off the still moving sled and ran to hug Elsa.<p>

Elsa held Anna close. "I missed you so much Elsa!" Anna said as she pulled away from Elsa.

"I missed you more, Snowflake." Elsa kissed Anna's forehead. They linked arms and headed into the castle, leaving Kristoff and Olaf to unload the sled.

"Anna, you'll never believe what I did!"

* * *

><p>"Elsa!" Anna yelled as she caught Elsa in a bone-crushing hug.<p>

Elsa was stunned for a moment before she quickly reciprocated. "Hey Snowflake." Elsa said as she kissed the top of Anna's head.

Anna pulled away from the hug and grabbed Elsa's hand.

"Elsa guess who I talked to!"

"Who?"

"I said guess."

Elsa went into thought. "I give up. Who?"

"Joan! She says she wants to talk to you." Anna started dragging Elsa back to the castle.

* * *

><p><em>She's back. I'm so glad she's back. I'm no longer alone. <em>

* * *

><p><em>She's finally home and I hope she never leaves again. I'm no longer alone.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't confusing. Just to be clear, these were two separate occasions and it was going back and forth so you could see how each of them adjusted to being alone again. <strong>

**If that wasn't confusing and you liked it, please tell me what you think. **


	23. The Box of Chocolates

Today the orphans of Arendelle were visiting the royal sisters. Elsa was currently reading books to the children in the ballroom while Anna acted out the scenes.

After the seventh book Anna was tired and needed a break.

"Hey Elsa I'm going to go get some water." Anna said.

"Ok." Elsa replied before turning back to the book.

Anna walked over to the refreshment table set out for the adults and took a glass of water. She only got in a few sips before she dropped the glass onto the floor. The glass shattered instantly.

Everyone turned to see what the sudden loud noise was and Anna blushed, muttering apologies as Elsa shook her head, clearly amused by her little sister's clumsiness.

Once everyone had returned to what they were doing Anna continued to stare at the thing that made her drop the glass in the first place.

Kai had walked in holding the biggest box of chocolate Anna had ever seen! And to be fair, she's seen plenty of boxes of chocolate in her life. She started to drool. Kai noticed her and came over.

"Princess Anna is everything alright?" He asked.

Anna snapped out of her trance when she heard Kai talking to her.

"Huh? Oh yes, everything is alright." Anna tried to grab a piece of chocolate but Kai moved the box out of her reach.

"Queen Elsa gave me specific instructions not to let you have any of this chocolate." Kai said before Anna could complain and whine.

"What? Not even one piece?" Anna put on her best puppy dog face.

Kai looked away. Anna's puppy dog faces always made him cave in, but not this time.

"No. Not even one piece."

Anna pouted. "If I'm not going to eat this chocolate, then who is?"

"It's for the children. They all get a piece before they leave."

"Can I have the extras?"

"Queen Elsa told me to leave the extras for the castle staff."

"So no chocolate for me?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Anna sighed and looked at the floor sadly.

Kai hated seeing Anna so upset. Anna was like a daughter to him and like any good father he would do whatever he could to make her happy again.

"However," He said as Anna looked back up at him. "There is another box."

Anna brightened. "Really?!" She asked a little too loud. Elsa glared and mouthed, 'Quiet Anna' before she continued reading the book to the children.

"Kai!" Anna said as she yanked at his arm. "Where's the chocolate? Where's the chocolate?"

Kai rubbed his sore arm. "I am not able to disclose the location of the chocolate. But, I may give you a hint."

"Tell me, tell me!" Anna was bouncing at the thought of all those chocolates.

"The treasure you are seeking lies in a frigid place."

Anna thought. _A frigid place? Frigid means cold, cold means ice and snow, ice and snow means Elsa, so that means..._

Anna gasped. "It's in Elsa's room!" Anna skittered out of the ballroom and up to Elsa's. She saw two guards standing on either side of the door. _That's odd._

"Good evening, boys!" Anna said as she strolled up to them.

"Hello Princess Anna." They said in unison.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Queen Elsa stationed us here to look out for suspicious passersby." They said in unison, once again.

_That is really starting to get annoying. _Anna thought.

"Convincing story, but I'm not buying it. She put you here to watch out for me didn't she?" They didn't answer, much to Anna's relief. "Well if you'll just excuse me, I have a box of chocolate to find."

Anna stepped toward the door but the guards moved in front of her. "You are not permitted to go inside. Queen's orders."

"Aha! I knew Elsa was trying to keep me out! But why?"

"She did not say."

Anna tried to think of an excuse to get her in Elsa's room. "Well Elsa sent me up here to retrieve her...um...glasses, so if you would be so kind..." Anna took another step toward the door.

"Queen Elsa does not wear glasses, besides, she told us she would not be sending you up here to retrieve anything."

Anna huffed but wouldn't give up, not when there's a box of chocolate to be eaten. "Ok then, I'll see you later." Anna waved and walked off.

* * *

><p>Anna skipped up to the guards. "I'm back!" She said in a singsong voice. The guards groaned inwardly. "Did you miss me?"<p>

"We are not allowed to answer questions like that." They said.

"Do you always talk at the same time?"

"Yes. We are told its annoying."

"It is." Anna shook her head. "I mean it's cool! You know what else would be cool? Letting me in Elsa's room."

"We are not allowed to do what you are asking."

"But she stole my favorite book and I need to get it back."

One of the guards took out a piece of paper. "What's that?" Anna asked.

"It's a list of excuses Queen Elsa said you would come up with and what we're supposed to answer. Number Thirty-Eight says: 'No I did not steal your favorite book.'"

Anna groaned and snatched the paper from the guard's hands. She ripped it up and laughed. "Did Elsa know I was going to do that?"

"Yes, she made another copy." The guard pulled out another slip of paper and quickly put it back in his pocket.

Anna huffed and stomped away. She needed to up her game.

* * *

><p>Anna cleared her throat and pushed the glasses further up her nose. She straightened out her wig and proceeded forward. "Hello gentlemen!" She said in a high-pitched voice. The guards looked at her and exchanged glances.<p>

"Hello." They said. Anna had to keep from rolling her eyes. _How do they keep talking at the same time?! _"What do you have there?"

Anna looked down at the box. "Oh this? It's for Els- I mean Queen Elsa. She asked me to put it in her room."

"We know it's you Princess Anna."

"What? How did you know?" Anna asked in her normal voice.

"Your wig fell off."

Anna looked behind her and, sure enough, the wig was on the floor. She groaned and threw the box on the floor. "This is not over!" She yelled as she ran away.

* * *

><p>"Guards, guards, come quick!" Anna shouted from the end of the hall. "There are people fighting!" Anna moved out of their sight and threw a rock at a vase. It broke instantly and the sound reverberated throughout the quiet hall. Anna heard footsteps and the guards appeared around the corner. "They went that way!" Anna pointed further down the hall and the guards ran in that direction.<p>

Anna cheered silently as she watched the guards vanish and held her head high in victory. But her moment of triumph didn't last long because-

"Did you break that vase?" A voice that did not sound happy asked from behind her.

Anna sucked in a deep breath and whirled around to face Elsa. "Yes I did, but it was an accident. Wait, no, I can't lie to you. I did it on purpose, but I only did it to get the guards away from your...room..." Anna stopped her rambling when she noticed the box of chocolates in Elsa's hands. The one that Kai told her about. "Why do you have that?"

"Oh! Funny story! Kai put the other box of chocolate on the refreshment table and stepped away for only a few moments. When he came back most of the chocolate was gone but the culprits were nowhere to be seen. So we followed the trail of wrappers to find Olaf and Sven munching on the chocolate! And you wonder why I don't let reindeer in the castle." Elsa laughed but Anna didn't find it funny.

"S-so what you're saying is that you're going to give that chocolate to the orphans?" Anna asked, not really wanting to hear what Elsa was going to say next.

"Yes."

Anna sighed and looked at the floor. All her hard work trying to get the guards away from Elsa's door had been for nothing. Elsa giggled. Anna raised her head and narrowed her eyes at Elsa. "Are you laughing at me?" She asked.

"Yes." Elsa said. "You can be really silly sometimes."

"Thanks." Anna said sarcastically, not understanding why Elsa would insult her like that.

"You really think that I would have all this chocolate for the children and castle staff and not any for you?"

"What are you saying?" Anna asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Elsa chuckled. "I'm saying that I have another box of chocolate for you in my room." Elsa grabbed Anna's arm before she could run off and tear up her room looking for the chocolate. "But you can't have it right now."

"Why not?"

"Because you broke that vase on purpose. And to make sure that you won't try to go in my room to find the chocolate, you have to stay with me." Elsa smirked.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "That's your idea of a punishment? To me it sounds like you're punishing yourself."

"You're right, maybe I should rethink this." Anna playfully hit Elsa's arm. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Elsa said between laughs.

Anna giggled as they made their way to the ballroom. "You know Elsa, I'm actually ok with waiting."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd wait forever if it meant I could share the chocolate with you."

Elsa smiled at her little sister. "I have never known anyone or anything sweeter than you."

"Not even chocolate?"

"Nope." Elsa said as she shook her head. "Not even chocolate."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School. <strong>

**Anyway, please tell me what you think. **


	24. Randomness

**Before you start reading I just want to say that these four stories are unrelated and were too short to stand alone. If you're wondering what they're about, well, read and find out.**

* * *

><p>(Ugh!) Allergies<p>

Anna wanted to go outside. Really bad. She hated being stuck inside, especially on days like today, when it was sunny, not a cloud in the sky, short breezes blowing all day, making it not too hot and not too cold. But just right.

Anna sneezed into her hand, reminding herself why she was stuck inside on the perfect day.

Allergies.

Anna stuck her tongue out in disgust at that word.

She hated it. She hated allergies. They were the worst.

Her nose was stuffed up and she had to breath through her mouth, making her look like a panting dog. Her eyes were always watering and she couldn't stop-

A loud, undetected sneeze tore through the air.

_Sneezing._

"You ok?" Elsa asked as she walked in holding a cup of tea.

"Yeah." Anna said, sniffling.

Elsa handed Anna the tea. Anna looked at it then up at Elsa.

"Don't worry, there's no honey. I know you don't like honey because its made by bees."

Anna smiled. "Thanks."

For the first time, Elsa realized that Anna was sitting at the window seat. "You haven't been staring out the window the entire time I was gone, have you?"

"Maybe." Anna mumbled.

"I left you here like an hour or so ago."

"I know." A powerful sneeze made its way out of Anna's mouth, making her spill the tea in her lap. Elsa stifled a giggle as Anna groaned.

"Go change." Elsa took the cup from Anna's outstretched hand and Anna skittered into the bathroom.

Elsa sat down where Anna was and looked out the window. She knew how much Anna wanted to be outside right now but her allergies prevented that.

Elsa had no problem with letting Anna go outside for maybe a few minutes but the doctor advised against it.

Elsa heard a sneeze followed by the sound of glass shattering.

"What did you break?" Elsa asked when Anna came out.

"Nothing." Anna said as she rocked back and forth on her heels."

"Mm hm." Elsa patted the spot beside her and Anna sat down. "I'm sorry you can't go outside."

"It's ok."

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Anna thought about it. "Can we go build a snowman?"

* * *

><p>Two Snowflakes<p>

Elsa saw Anna sneak out of the kitchen with a bundle in her hands. She looked around, checking to see if anyone was nearby, and tiptoed down the hall.

Elsa followed after Anna. She caught a whiff of something that smelled like fish.

Elsa cleared her throat. She had to stifle a giggle when she saw Anna jump an inch of the ground.

Anna faced Elsa with her hands behind her back. Elsa arched an eyebrow. "What's in the napkin?" When Anna didn't answer Elsa put her hands on her hips.

Anna broke down. "Ok, ok! It's salmon."

"Why do you have salmon?"

"Why don't _you_ have salmon?"

"Answer me."

"Well I was still hungry after dinner."

"And you got salmon? You don't even like fish."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"How are you going to tell me what I do and don't like?"

"Because I know you and I know you don't like fish. You're not hiding anything are you?"

"What?! No I'm not hiding anything." Anna's voice rose.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "You're lying. Your voice always rises when you lie. I'm going to go see what's in your room."

Elsa strode past Anna, ignoring Anna's pleas. Elsa opened Anna's bedroom door and heard a soft mew. She saw a white ball of fur on Anna's bed. "You have a cat?" Elsa asked.

"No, it's a kitten." Anna replied matter of factly.

"You're taking it back."

"No! I can't. I found her all alone in the middle of town. The poor thing was scared and hungry so I brought her back here. Her name is Snowflake."

"You named her?"

"No, that's the name on the collar."

"She has a collar? That means she belongs to somebody."

Anna sighed. "I know, I just wanted to keep her."

"Well you can't. We have to take her back to her family."

/\/\/\/\

"Oh thank you so much for returning my Snowflake! I was so worried." Anna reluctantly handed the kitten over to the lady.

"You're welcome." Anna said politely. She wanted to grab the kitten and run away but she couldn't. Elsa was standing across the street.

Anna turned and walked over to Elsa with her eyes downcast. "You did the right thing." Elsa said softly.

Anna sighed. "I know. Why can't I have a pet?"

"Royals aren't allowed to have pets."

"Why not? I think that's stupid."

"Hey, I don't make the rules."

"Yes you do. You're the queen."

Elsa laughed. "I'm just glad we're back down to one Snowflake. The most precious of them all."

Anna giggled. "Me?"

Elsa poked Anna in the stomach making her giggle again. "Yes you."

* * *

><p>Outer Space<p>

Anna was sitting with her legs propped up on the wall and her back on the floor. She was bored out of her mind, but she couldn't go anywhere. She had to stay with Elsa because she did something really, _really _bad and now Elsa wouldn't let her out of her sight. So she had to follow Elsa everywhere and after just two hours she was exhausted! She didn't realize keeping up with Elsa would be so hard. She also didn't realize how boring meetings were, granted she had never been to one before. As princess, it wasn't in her duty to attend them.

"Anna?" Anna rolled onto her stomach when she heard Elsa call her name.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Come here."

Anna scrambled to her feet and sat in the chair beside Elsa. "What do you know about outer space?" Elsa asked.

Anna perked up at this question. She had been fascinated by outer space ever since she was a little girl. "Not much, but I've always wanted to learn more about it."

"Well," Elsa said as she took out a huge book, "I found this in the library and I thought you might like it. I've read it and it's pretty cool." Elsa put the book in Anna's lap.

Anna threw the book on the floor. "I don't want to _read_ about outer space, I want you to _tell_ me about it."

Elsa looked at the work on her desk then back at Anna's puppy dog face. "Fine."

"Yay!" Anna cheered as she jumped up and sat on top of Elsa's desk so Elsa wouldn't change her mind and go back to work.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything! Starting with the planets."

"Ok, well there's Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune."

"I've never heard of Mars."

"That's because it's just been discovered."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but the book didn't say much about it."

"Well what _did_ it say?"

"It said that it's blood-red and it's the fourth planet from the sun."

"Cool! Is it true that the Earth revolves around the sun?"

"Yes, for many years people believed that the sun revolved around the Earth but its actually the other way around."

"Wow. Can you tell me about the other planets now?"

"Sure. Mercury is the closest planet to the sun and it only has 88 days in a year. Venus is the second planet from the sun and its the brightest of all the planets..." Anna took in every word Elsa said. Elsa loved the way Anna's eyes lit up every time she told Anna something she didn't know. She loved it when Anna stopped her every once in a while to tell her something she knew about a certain planet or to ask her a question. She knew that Anna liked the solar system but she didn't know she liked it _this _much.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as she tried to cover up a yawn.

"Hm?" Elsa saw the yawn and led Anna to her bed. Anna got in and laid down.

"Do you think man will ever walk on the moon?"

"I don't think so. Do you?"

"Do I what?" Anna rubbed her eyes.

Elsa chuckled. "Do you ever think man will ever walk on the moon?"

"Oh!" Anna closed her eyes. "Without a doubt."

* * *

><p>Moving Back In<p>

"Elsa this is so exciting!" Anna danced over to Elsa. "Isn't this amazing?"

Elsa was busy arranging a stack of books on her nightstand. She was about to answer but Anna cut her off.

"Ooh it'll be like we're having a sleepover every night! We can tell stories, make pillow and blanket forts and even stay up all night sharing secrets!"

"We do that anyway. The only difference is that we won't have to walk down the hall anymore."

Anna squealed, startling Elsa. "Just the thought of you and me sharing a room again makes me, uh...what's another word for really happy?"

"Euphoric?"

"Yeah, that word." Anna jumped on Elsa's bed, wrinkling the sheets that her sister had just smoothed out. Elsa glared at Anna but it was quickly replaced with a small smile when she saw the huge grin that lit up Anna's face.

"Go to bed, silly."

"Ok!" Anna sprung to her feet and scrambled into her bed. Elsa giggled and got into her own.

"Night Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Anna waited until she heard Elsa's breathing steady. She stepped out of bed and crept over to Elsa's. She checked to make sure Elsa was still sleeping before she crawled in beside her.

"I knew you were going to do that." Elsa said as she turned to face Anna.

"Am I really that predictable?" Anna asked. Elsa pulled the blanket up to Anna's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Just like old times." Anna yawned and began closing her eyes.

"Yes," Elsa rested her head on top of Anna's. "Just like old times."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was...interesting. In <em>Outer Space <em>when Elsa said that Mars had just been discovered, well it had. The movie took place in the 1800's and Mars was discovered around 1877 (I looked it up). I just wanted to make that clear. **

**Please tell me what you think.**


	25. Overcoming the Storm

As Elsa got into bed, the rain falling down in thick sheets, the conversation she had earlier with Anna was playing in her head.

_"Thunderstorms are expected to roll in every night for the next week. Are you going to be alright?"_

_"Of course I'm going to be alright!" Anna waved her hand. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

_Under Anna's tough demeanor Elsa could see that Anna was ready to cry._

_"You know where I am if you need me."_

Elsa turned her attention to the window. She saw lightning flash and the thunder followed. Seconds later, her door flew open.

"Elsa!" Anna wailed. Lightning flashed again and in the split second it lit up the room Elsa could see a fat tear run down Anna's face.

Elsa sat up and opened her arms. "Come here, Anna."

Anna ran over and fell into Elsa's arms. She started crying into her sister's chest.

"Please don't cry, Snowflake." Elsa soothed as she ran her fingers through Anna's hair. Anna drew in two shuddering breaths and hiccuped as she calmed down.

"I-I'm scared Elsa." Anna whimpered. She shrieked and tried to move further into Elsa when she heard thunder.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Elsa kissed the crown of Anna's head. Anna curled into Elsa's side and hid her face in Elsa's shoulder. "Can I tell you something?" Anna looked up at Elsa and nodded. "I used to be scared of thunderstorms, too."

Anna's eyes widened. "Really?!" She couldn't believe that her sister had the same fear as her.

Elsa smiled a little at Anna's reaction. "Yeah, but I got over it not too long ago."

"How?"

"Well I was scared of them the same reason you were. They reminded me of Mama and Papa and how we lost them to that storm. But one night, when a small storm rolled in, I walked down to your room. You were still asleep and obviously didn't hear it," Anna giggled lightly at this, "But I did. I wanted to wake you up but I decided not to. Instead, I sat at the window and watched the storm. Every time the lightning lit up the dark sky and the thunder rumbled I wanted to curl in a ball, but I didn't. I stayed at the window and watched. I watched the storm until it ended in the morning and you know what?"

"What?"

"I wasn't scared anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you're saying if I stay at the window and watch a storm until it ends, I won't be scared anymore?"

"Maybe. It worked for me, maybe it'll work for you too."

"I'll try that," Anna yelped when thunder shook the castle, "But maybe not tonight."

Elsa chuckled. "That's fine. Whenever you're ready."

"Elsa, do you think maybe I could, you know, stay tonight."

"You're always welcome."

"Thanks." They laid down and Anna kissed Elsa's cheek. "'Night Elsa."

"Goodnight Snowflake."

* * *

><p>The next few nights went the same way: night came, next came the storm, then Anna going to Elsa's room to sit at her window. And they all ended the same way, too: Anna curling up next to Elsa, whimpering. She was frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she do it? Why couldn't she be strong like Elsa?<p>

But the pattern broke on the fifth night.

It started the same, with the storm and Anna going into Elsa's room to sit at the window. Elsa was awake. She had been the past few nights, watching Anna, silently cheering her on. At the two hour mark Elsa thought Anna had given up because Anna was about to leave the window seat. But right before Anna's foot touched the floor she pulled it back up.

"No!" She whispered to herself. "I can do this." She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked out the window.

Elsa smiled and sat up. "That's my sister." She said proudly under her breath.

When the storm finally ended and the sun came out Anna was still sitting at the window. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before she realized something.

"I did it! I conquered my fear! Elsa will be so proud."

"I am." Anna turned to see Elsa wide awake with a grin on her face. Anna ran to hug Elsa. "I knew you could do it."

* * *

><p><strong>So, um...yeah. This was the result of me wanting to write something but not really having an idea.<strong>

**I know...suuuuper short, but the Halloween themed one-shot I've written will make up for that. It's coming out on Halloween so you can look forward to that.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	26. Halloween Pranks and Scares

Anna giggled mischievously as she lugged a bag of hay behind her. She was having a lot of trouble because she sprained her wrist during a bet with Kristoff.

_"I bet you can't lift that block of ice." Kristoff sneered._

_Anna huffed. "I bet I can!"_

_"Prove it."_

_"I will." Anna picked up the block of ice and tumbled back from the weight. She ended up with a sore bottom, a sprained wrist and thousands of tiny pieces of ice flying around her._

Anna smiled at the memory but her expression turned back to serious. She still had a lot to do if she wanted to be ready by tomorrow.

Tomorrow was Halloween and she couldn't wait to scare and prank everyone.

Anna heard footsteps approaching and she hid the bag of hay behind a curtain just as Elsa rounded the corner.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna said as she kicked a few stray pieces of hay behind the curtain.

"Hey Anna." Elsa said. She noticed the bandages wrapped tightly around Anna's wrist. "Anna what happened?!"

Anna blushed and tried to hide it behind her back but Elsa had already grabbed her hand. She still hadn't told Elsa about it.

"Elsa it's nothing to worry about. It's not even broken, it's just sprained."

"How did you sprain it?" Anna looked away from Elsa. "You didn't make another bet with Kristoff did you?"

"I almost had it this time! I just forgot how heavy it was."

Elsa laughed and shook her head, amused by her little sister's antics.

"Well what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Anna said too quickly. "I mean...I was just...uh...looking out the window! Yeah, that's what I was doing."

Elsa knew Anna was up to something but she was too busy to worry herself with it. "Ok, well you have fun doing that." Elsa walked of muttering, "Such a strange sister I have."

"I heard that!" Anna yelled.

"You were meant to!" Elsa yelled back.

Anna rolled her eyes. When she was sure Elsa was gone she pulled the bag out from behind the curtain and began dragging it again.

* * *

><p>Elsa was busy working in her study, oblivious to what day it was. The door opened but no one came in. She stared for a second before turning back to do her work, assuming it was just the wind.<p>

Meanwhile a certain redhead was crawling on the floor, making her way towards her sister. Once she was behind Elsa's chair, she stood up, as quietly as she could, and lifted her hands above her head.

"Boo!" Anna shouted.

Elsa let out small scream and faced Anna. She screamed even louder when she saw the mask on Anna's face.

Anna fell to the floor laughing, clutching her burning sides.

Elsa narrowed her eyes in anger. "Anna why did you do that?! I almost spilled the ink!"

Anna stood up and took off her mask. "Because it's funny!"

"I didn't find it funny and take off that mask."

"I did. This is my face."

Elsa looked at Anna then back at her desk. "Oh."

Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa's 'insult'. "Do you know what today is?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, it's the thirty-first. Why?"

"No, today is not the thirty-first. Well, it is but it's also Halloween!"

"So?"

Anna feigned hurt. "So today is the funnest, most awesomest day ever! After our birthdays and Christmas."

"Funnest and awesomest aren't words."

Anna bit her lip to keep from mocking Elsa. "Where's your Halloween spirit?"

"I outgrew it and I recommend you do too."

"You're no fun." Anna pouted but brightened when she remembered something. "Hey Elsa can you get me a pen?"

"What for?" Elsa asked without looking up from her work.

"So I can draw you a picture." Anna said innocently, like a little kid.

Elsa didn't question Anna because it wasn't the first time Anna wanted a pen to draw her a picture. She has the last picture Anna drew her hanging up on the wall behind her desk.

Elsa opened the drawer and yelped when she was blasted with confetti. Anna started laughing uncontrollably. "You fell for it!" Anna ran out of Elsa's study. Elsa could still hear Anna's annoying laughs as she ran down the hall.

Elsa sighed in exasperation. "Today is going to be a long day." She muttered.

Elsa was right. All day she, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and all the castle staff were forced to endure Anna's pranks and scares.

She made fake spiders fall on people's hair, made paper ghosts and witches fly out from closets and grabbed people's feet when they were walking by. Thanks to Anna the total number of broken plates and dishes went up by seventy-five percent.

She tricked Kristoff into thinking Sven was dead but she regretted it when he almost broke down in tears.

She took away all of Sven's carrots and blamed it on Olaf, making Olaf the target of Sven's angry wrath, which did not end well, if you were wondering.

But Elsa was Anna's main target. Elsa fell prey to so many of Anna's pranks and every time she did, Anna was there, laughing her head off. Usually Anna's laugh is cute and endearing to Elsa but today it was annoying and every time she heard it, it fueled her thirst for revenge.

And revenge she would have.

While Anna was out in town giving candy to all the trick-or-treaters Elsa gathered the castle staff in the ballroom.

"Who here is tired of Anna's pranks and scares?" Elsa asked, pulling hay out of her hair from Anna's latest prank. There were shouts of agreement from the crowd.

"Are we going to just sit around and wait for her to scare us again?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"I say we do something about it." Elsa rubbed her hands together evilly and her face darkened. "So here's the plan..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Elsa, I'm back!" Anna shouted. "A lot of the kids signed my cast, er bandages but I asked them to leave some space for you. You wanna sign it?" Silence. The whole castle was unnervingly silent. "Elsa?" Anna walked down the deserted hall, lit by small candles on either side.<p>

Suddenly a cold wind blew out all the candles. "Ha ha, very funny. I know that was you Elsa." Anna said, her voice shaking slightly out of fear.

"Anna!"

Anna shrieked but realized it was just Olaf. "Olaf! Am I glad to see you! Do you know where everyone is?"

"No but we can find them together!" Olaf's cheerful voice was refreshing to Anna.

Olaf ran ahead. "Wait! Olaf come back!" Anna tried to run after Olaf but stopped when she heard a loud roar. Her heart stopped when she walked forward and all the was left of Olaf was his carrot nose.

Anna picked it up and held it close. She sniffled but continued on through the darkness. "Elsa?!" Anna called out, hoping her sister would hear her cries and rescue her from the dark. "Elsa where are you?!"

Elsa stood nearby, her heart broke when she heard Anna's cries. She would've run out and ended Anna's suffering right then and there if Kristoff hadn't held her back. "Just stick to the plan." Kristoff said, pulling a piece of hay from Elsa's hair. "Remember what she did to us."

Elsa nodded and continued with the plan.

As Anna walked down the deserted hall, still clutching Olaf's nose, she started to hear whispers.

"Anna..."

"We're coming for you..."

"We have your sister..."

"You have Elsa?!" Anna asked to no one in particular. She narrowed her eyes. "Let her go!" She yelled.

Anna heard another loud roar and thundering footsteps behind her. She screamed and started running away from the sound. She tripped and cried out in anguish when she landed on her injured hand.

Elsa shook her head and looked away. This wasn't supposed to happen, Anna wasn't supposed to get hurt!

But Anna pushed on. She stood up and blinked back her tears. "Elsa please come out!" Anna yelled. "Kristoff! Anyone!"

Suddenly, a single candle lit up at the end of the hall. Anna slowly walked towards it but stopped midway. "No! No, no, no, no, no." Anna shook her head madly and backed up.

On the wall were the words "Your Sister is Dead. You're Next!' written in what Anna was sure was blood.

The candle went out and again Anna was submerged in total darkness. She heard the whispers and voices. She ran down the hall, encountering the same fake spiders and paper ghosts she made, but in the dark they were much scarier. She screamed in terror and Elsa couldn't take much more of it. There was only one more part of the plan, but it was the scariest.

Anna ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going, she couldn't _see_ where she was going, but somehow she ended up in the middle of the ballroom.

The doors slammed shut. Hooded figures started approaching her from all around, there was no escape. They were moaning like the undead and they were closing in on her, fast.

"No! Please stop! Just...just give me back my sister, give me back Elsa!" Anna screamed. "I'll do anything, I just want Elsa." Anna broke down in tears and sunk to the floor. "Please..."

The lights came on and everyone started laughing.

"We scared the princess!"

"We got her good."

"Oh what I would do to see her face again!"

Anna looked up, confused, relieved and...betrayed. _They're...they're laughing at me! They played a prank on me! Oh wait until Elsa finds out. She'll get them!_

Elsa walked out of the crowd and towards Anna's huddled form. She was the only one who wasn't laughing. Anna saw Elsa and jumped up into Elsa's waiting arms. "Oh Elsa it was horrible! Everyone played the meanest trick on me and..." Anna trailed off when she realized Elsa was wearing a black cloak like the rest of them. "And you were a part of it." Anna's voice cracked and she shook her head in disbelief, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Anna let me explain." Elsa said but Anna covered her ears with her hands and backed away from Elsa.

Elsa grabbed Anna's arms and pulled them away from her ears. "Anna just listen, please." Anna sniffled but nodded for Elsa to continue. "Yes I was a part of it." Elsa confessed with a sigh. "But I regret it. We were just trying to get back at you for all of your pranks but I see now we went too far." Anna nodded. "I'm sorry Anna. I never meant to scare you this bad."

Anna sniffled. "If you thought my pranks were so annoying you could've just told me. I would've stopped."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should've come to you first instead of planning revenge." Elsa wiped away Anna's tears with her thumb.

"It's cool. You guys really did scare me. So everything was fake?"

"Yeah."

"The blood on the wall?"

"Red paint."

"The loud roar?"

"The was me." Kristoff said, stepping out of the crowd.

"The scary pirate?"

Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"What pirate?" Elsa asked.

"The one with the red eyes and real sword. He almost stabbed me with it!"

"There was no pirate, Anna."

"Yes there..." Anna trailed off and her eyes widened.

"What is it Anna?" Elsa asked worried.

Anna just pointed and everyone looked and screamed.

"It's the pirate!"

"Run for your lives!"

Everyone ran out of the ballroom screaming except for Anna, who started laughing. She walked over the the cardboard pirate she had made. It was supposed to fall down earlier but it didn't work. Now she was glad it had decided to fall down just then.

Anna kicked the pirate and laughed. "They're so easy."

* * *

><p>After the pirate scare, Anna and Elsa decided to carve pumpkins and were now seated at the dining room table doing so. Well, Elsa was carving a pumpkin while Anna sat nearby with her head in her hand and a bored expression on her face.<p>

"Elsa why won't you let me carve pumpkins anymore?" Anna asked as she watched Elsa cut into her third one.

Elsa put down the knife and looked Anna in the eyes. "Look at the bandages on your fingers and you tell me."

"It's not a big cut. It doesn't even hurt that much anymore. I just wanted to amaze you with my carving skills."

"And you did. I love your jack-o'-lantern." Elsa said, even though she had no idea what it was supposed to be.

"Can I at least finish it?"

Elsa gave Anna a knife. "Please be careful this time."

"Yay! And I promise I will." Elsa watched as Anna hastily finished her pumpkin, wincing every time the knife came close to Anna's fingers. "Ta-da!" Anna spun it around so Elsa could see it.

Elsa brought a hand up to her mouth and gasped. "Is that me?" She asked incredulously.

Anna nodded. "Uh-huh. I made it because you light up my world."

"Oh Anna, I love it!" Elsa pulled Anna in for a tight hug. "And I love you."

"I love you too Elsa." Elsa kissed Anna's forehead before she let her go. "Can we light the candles now?" Anna asked eagerly.

"Yes, but I'll do it." Elsa lit the candles in the pumpkins while Anna went around the dining room blowing out the lanterns.

Elsa sat in a chair and Anna sat on her lap. Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister and Anna leaned back into Elsa. Elsa laid her head on Anna's and they watched as the jack-o'-lanterns dimly lit up the room.

"Don't you think you're too old to be sitting on my lap?" Elsa asked.

"No." Anna looked up at Elsa. "Do you?"

"Of course I do." Elsa grinned at the pout that formed on Anna's face. "But I don't care. I want to make up for lost time."

Anna giggled and snuggled into Elsa. Anna turned her attention back to the jack-o'-lanterns but Elsa kept her eyes on her baby sister.

Nothing, not even the jack-o'-lanterns that sat merely inches away from them, could be brighter and warmer than the smile that lit up Anna's face.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a little extra. It's to the tune of <em>Do You Wanna Build a Snowman, <em>and Anna's singing it. I thought of this in like three minutes on the way home from school, so it's not as good as it can be. Enjoy!**

Do you wanna carve a pumpkin,  
>Come on it's Halloween!<br>I promise it'll be really fun,  
>Just come on,<br>Don't miss out on the games!

Don't sit around all by yourself,  
>Enjoy the mirth,<br>I promise you won't regret!

Do you wanna carve a pumpkin?  
>It doesn't have to be a pumpkin.<br>Come on Elsa!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween! This was requested by FrozenFairyTales and Protoestrella1. I wrote this back in September but decided to wait until Halloween to put it up...so here it is! <strong>

**I've also come to the conclusion that this story is getting pretty long so I've decided to end this entire story with the Christmas themed one-shot I'm going to write. I plan on having at least 35 chapters, no more, so if you have a request, tell me now or it might not ever be fulfilled. **

**I'm still going to be putting out one-shots for all of November and most of December and the Christmas one-shot is going to be super long so this story will hopefully end on a good note.**

**So anyway, please tell me what you think!**


	27. Firsts

**This takes place about a week after the Great Thaw, whereas the rest of the story takes place at least half a year after. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Anna was running. Trying to outrun the voices in her head, but it wasn't working. She couldn't stop hearing the voices of that man and woman she trusted so much, she couldn't get rid of their hurtful words.<p>

She kept running. She didn't even have to think about where she was going, she already knew. As she ran, she barely missed knocking over a maid and tripped over her own shoe. But she stood up and kept going, not even noticing Elsa, who stood nearby with a confused expression on her face.

Anna finally arrived at her secret place, an empty crawl space she was pretty sure no one else knew about. She had always come here, after Elsa told her to go away or just didn't respond. Sometimes she would draw a picture and hang it up, other times she would just bury her face in her knees and cry. She always came here when she felt alone.

_But I'm not alone anymore. I have Elsa again. Maybe I should go talk to her. _

_Or maybe I shouldn't. _

_Nothing is stopping her from telling me to go away again. Once I tell her what's upset me she'll probably laugh and tell me to get lost. _

_But she wouldn't do that._

_Would she?_

_She's got more important things to worry about, especially since it's her first week as queen. She's really busy and if I bother her about my petty problem what's stopping her from shutting the door again? _

_But now I finally have someone to talk to, other than Joan. Someone who will actually speak back and help me. Someone who will tell me that I matter and that I'm not just a spare. _

Anna crawled out, her mind set on finding and talking to Elsa.

_But where would she be? She likes reading because I almost always catch her with a book in her hand, so she might be in the library._

As Anna neared the library, her heart started thumping wildly in her chest.

_This is a bad idea. She's going to laugh at me. I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't bother her. I should just go back go my crawl space and pretend like none of this even happened. _

Anna turned on her heels and was about to walk away when she heard a voice.

"Hey Anna!" It was Elsa and it was coming from inside the library.

Anna winced but turned around and went inside the library. Elsa was sitting on the couch with an open book on her lap.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said in a cheerful tone, trying to make it sound like nothing was wrong. She plopped down on the couch beside Elsa.

Anna looked down at her lap and played with a loose string on her dress.

_I should just tell her, it'll make me feel better. _

Anna stole a quick glance at Elsa, who had gone back to reading her book. She had a small smile on her face, obviously content with Anna's presence. Anna took in a deep breath and summoned all of her courage.

"Elsa, can I talk to you?" Anna asked as she wrung her hands.

"You already are." Elsa said with a chuckle. She closed the book and looked up at Anna.

Anna laughed but it sounded more nervous than she intended it to be. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Elsa noticed that Anna's eyes were tinted with red.

"Are you ok?" Elsa asked, concern lacing her tone. Anna said nothing, she just stared at Elsa, trying to hold in her tears. "What's wrong? Anna, talk to me." Elsa looked at Anna with eyes full of worry.

Anna couldn't help it anymore and she burst into tears. She took one look at Elsa's face and started crying harder. _She thinks I'm a crybaby. I don't want her to think I'm a crybaby!_

Elsa stared at her sobbing mess of a sister. She didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to hold her or was she supposed to wait until she stopped crying on her own? Why was there not a book on these things?

Elsa decided on the former and slid her arms under Anna's and pulled her closer to her.

Anna was pleasantly surprised when she felt Elsa's arms wrap around her waist. She shut up immediately and looked up at Elsa, asking Elsa with her eyes if she was ok with being this close.

Elsa lifted her hand and, hesitantly, started wiping Anna's tears away as a response to Anna's unasked question.

"Now," Elsa started, staring at her sister's now dry face, "You mind telling me what that was about?"

"Oh," Anna felt her cheeks warm, "That was nothing."

"You sure? Because that was definitely_ something_." Elsa insisted.

"It was nothing, really. Just something unimportant." Anna stood up. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

Elsa watched as Anna made her way to the door. "Anna, you know you can um, always talk to me, right?" She asked, a bit of unease in her voice. She wanted to help her sister, she can't stand seeing Anna so upset, but she was afraid she would say the wrong thing or not know what to say at all.

Anna stopped in her tracks. "I know." She said before she raced out of the room and back to her crawl space.

Elsa sighed. Half of her wanted to follow Anna and bug her until she told her what was wrong but the other half, the _right _half, knew it was best not to bother Anna.

Elsa picked up her book and started reading again, even though it was hard to concentrate on the words.

* * *

><p>Anna stood outside of Elsa's bedroom door with her hand raised. In her other hand she held her pillow and draped around her shoulders was a blanket. It was well after midnight but Anna couldn't sleep.<p>

_Should I knock? I don't want to wake her. But I can't just go in, even though she said her door was always open, figuratively of course, because it's not literally open right now and...wait, what was I thinking about? Oh right! Maybe I should knock or-_

"Come in Anna!"

_Did I just imagine that or did she really say that?_

The door opened. "I really just said that." Elsa said with a chuckle.

"Whoa Elsa, I didn't know you could read my mind! That's so cool!"

"Read your mind? I didn't read your mind, you were talking out loud. Do you do that a lot?"

A light blush spread across Anna's cheeks. "Not a lot. Sometimes."

Elsa laughed making Anna's blush deepen. "Why are you up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"Fine. I-I couldn't sleep."

"Really? Why? You didn't have a nightmare, did you?"

Anna could hear the worry in her sister's voice. "No, no. Nothing like that." She assured her. "I just...couldn't sleep and I was wondering if I could, you know, maybe..." Anna trailed off. "Never mind. I"ll go now." Anna mumbled before she turned to leave. Elsa grabbed her arm before she could get anywhere.

"You really need to stop doing that." Elsa chided playfully. "What did you want to ask me?"

Anna rocked back and forth on her heels. "I was wondering if I could stay with you." She said in one breath. She braced herself for laughter or even a door slammed in her face but instead she heard-

"Of course you can." Elsa took her hand and led her to the bed. Anna climbed in and moved all the way to the edge, wanting to give her sister some space. Elsa got in after Anna and sighed at her sister's position. "Get over here, silly." She patted the spot beside her.

"A-are you sure? Because I'm fine ove-"

"Now."

For a brief moment Anna couldn't tell if Elsa was kidding or if she was being serious, but when she saw the mischievous glint in Elsa's eyes she knew. She smiled and scooted over so she was pressed against Elsa's side and her head was on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa wrapped an arm around her.

"So are you ok now?" Elsa asked.

It took a while but Anna finally realized what Elsa was talking about. "Yeah, I'm fine. Really."

"You can tell me anything. You know that, right." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I do. But I don't really want to talk about it."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." Anna knew Elsa really wanted to know, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her.

"I won't laugh. I promise." Elsa said after a moment of silence.

Anna looked up into Elsa's eyes. She sighed. "I know this might sound crazy but I thought I heard Kai and Gerda calling me a useless spare. I know it sounds like something they would never say but..." Anna trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Did this happen in the kitchen?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I was there."

"You were?"

"Yes and I can assure you they weren't talking about you being the spare that you're not. Why would you believe they were talking about you?"

"I don't know, I just..." Anna's voice cracked and Elsa saw Anna's eyes brim with tears. "I'm fine now." She wiped her eyes with her hand.

Elsa decided not to press on, in fear of making Anna cry. Instead, she wondered if Anna was still ticklish under her chin. Only one way to find out.

"Ah! Elsa stop!" Anna said before she got lost in laughs as Elsa wiggled her fingers under her chin, then moving down to her stomach. "Elsa!" Anna gasped for air as Elsa continued to assault her. Elsa laughed along with Anna, although she was clearly having more fun, seeing her baby sister squirm about, trying to get away.

"Elsa! Please stop!" Anna pleaded. Elsa eventually stopped, allowing Anna to catch her breath. "Thank...you..." Anna said between gasps.

Elsa just smiled mischievously. "Sure thing."

Anna sat up and, when Elsa turned to look out of the window, that's when she made her move. She pounced on Elsa and began to tickle her mercilessly.

Anna laughed. "Not so fun being on the receiving end, huh?" She asked, cockily. Elsa just continued laughing. While Anna was busy being arrogant, Elsa was trying to find a way to escape Anna's tickling. She spotted the blanket Anna had brought with her under Anna's knees. She grabbed the corner of it and yanked it.

Anna flipped onto her back with a strangled cry escaping her mouth. She sat up quickly and faced Elsa with a glare. "You cheated!"

"I did no such thing." Elsa said, trying to suppress her smirk.

"Uh-huh! You pulled that blanket from under me on purpose."

"What blanket?"

Anna held up the blanket. "This one!"

"I've never seen that blanket before in my life."

Anna was about to say something back but a yawn got in her way. Elsa saw this and took the blanket from Anna. "Lay down." She cooed. Anna did as told and Elsa tucked the blanket around her. Anna yawned again and felt her eyelids getting heavy. Elsa wrapped an arm around Anna and held her tight.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as she began to doze off.

"Hm?" Elsa asked.

"Can I...can I have a goodnight kiss." Even half asleep Anna sounded hesitant to ask. This broke Elsa's heart but she knew it would change someday.

"Of course." Elsa leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Anna's forehead.

Anna giggled, her eyes already closed. "Thank you." Her words were beginning to slur and Elsa chuckled.

"You don't have to thank me."

"But I wanted to because I love you."

"Oh Anna, I love you too." Elsa watched as Anna finally drifted off completely into sleep. This was what she had dreamed of the past thirteen years. Holding and watching Anna as she slept. She doesn't care that it sounds weird, all that matters to her is Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>The tickle part was requested by MasterSyna and Lelo. <strong>

**Happy birthday Lelo!**

**Please tell me what you think. **


	28. Randomness Again

**So I was working on the Christmas one-shot and my new story when I realize it's been over a week since I've updated.**

**I have like a hundred - literally a hundred - one-shots I've started but haven't finished.**

**Here are a few I finished quickly and thought were...ok. If you like any of these I can always attempt to make them longer.**

* * *

><p>Nightmares<p>

"I had another one last night." Anna's voice was soft and quiet.

And distant.

The constant drip of water falling from the faucet was drumming at her ears.

Elsa stood up and crossed the bathroom in three strides, taking the washcloth that lingered on the side of the tub in her hand. She pulled up a chair. Sitting in the chair, she dipped the washcloth in the water and began washing Anna.

"It was the snowstorm one." Anna continued.

Elsa paused, waiting for Anna to continue, but, seeing that she wasn't, she opened her mouth to speak.

"What happened?" Elsa asked gently, starting to scrub Anna again.

"I-I don't really want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

Anna nodded her head. She looked up to meet Elsa's eyes. They no longer glowed with the affection and innocence Anna was known for.

"I don't want to go to sleep."

It was the way that she said it that alarmed Elsa. So weak, so frightened, so un-_Anna_-like.

"I...I'm sorry." Elsa was at a loss for words, something she wasn't known for, but was quickly getting used to.

Anna turned her attention to her hands. "It's not your fault."

Elsa put down the washcloth. "Come on, it's time for you to get out."

Anna nodded once and let Elsa pull her out. She allowed Elsa to dry her off and dress her in a soft nightgown.

"Will you stay with me?" Anna asked Elsa this every night, ever since the nightmares started.

"You know I will." Elsa answered.

They left the bathroom and climbed into Anna's bed. Elsa sat up against the pillows with Anna laying in front of her, her head on Elsa's chest.

Elsa rested one hand on Anna's back and the other on the back of her head. Anna sniffled and tried to fight off sleep but it eventually claimed her, Elsa falling asleep soon after.

Elsa awoke to Anna's hand gripping the fabric of her nightgown and her pitiful cries. She was wide awake in an instant.

"Anna wake up!" Elsa shook Anna gently.

Anna cried out one last time before opening her eyes and gasping for air as if she were out of breath. She saw Elsa staring at her, eyes wide in concern.

Anna threw her arms around Elsa's neck, sobbing into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa cradled Anna in her arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back and head.

"Shh, it's ok Anna. I got you."

* * *

><p>Birthday Girls<p>

"Happy birthday Elsa!" Anna shouted, arms held high over her head, a smile lighting up her freckled face.

Elsa froze, stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth hung open slightly, her brows furrowed.

In front of her stood Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and - wait was that _Sven?!_ - in the dining room. There was a banner with happy birthday on it hung up on the high ceiling. How they got it up there, she didn't know. A huge, three-layer, chocolate cake sat on the table with places set for all of them.

Elsa would've been overjoyed, touched by their kindness but there was one problem.

It wasn't her birthday.

It was Anna's.

/\/\/\

_Three days earlier..._

Anna stepped out of the castle, the brisk winter air chilling her. She attempted to make another step but was quickly whisked back inside by Gerda, a hat stuffed on her head and a cloak draped around her shoulders.

She thanked Gerda before she made her way to the stables where Kristoff surely was.

Anna saw Kristoff tending to Sven and she went inside.

"It's not fair." She grumbled, crossing her arms and sinking down into the hay.

"What's not fair?" Kristoff asked as he let Sven take a bite of a carrot, then taking a bite himself.

Anna was too busy pouting to say anything but she still pulled a face. "Elsa's birthday was, like, a million years ago," She exaggerated, obviously. "And I didn't even get the chance to celebrate it with her. I don't want to have to wait until her next one."

"Well your birthday is coming up, why don't you celebrate Elsa's too?" He asked, not really meaning it.

Anna gasped and jumped up. "That's a great idea! Thanks Kristoff!" She kissed his cheek before running out of the stables, already knowing what she was going to do.

/\/\/\

"...what is this?" Elsa finally asked after a few minutes.

"It's a party for you. Duh!" Anna responded.

"But it's not my birthday."

Anna skipped over to Elsa. "I know but since I didn't get to celebrate yours I wanted to today."

"But it's not my birthday."

"You already said that." Anna giggled.

"Why would you celebrate my birthday on yours?"

"Because I wanted to." Anna was growing impatient. "Can we just eat the cake?"

Anna dragged Elsa over to the table and pushed her in a chair. She made Kristoff cut the cake and placed a slice on Elsa's plate before putting one on her own.

As Anna dug into her cake, not even bothering to use the fork beside her plate, all Elsa could do was stare at her in adoration. Her little sister had decided to spend her birthday making a fuss over Elsa's, which wasn't even for another few months!

Anna caught Elsa staring at her and swallowed the chunk of cake in her mouth. "What're you looking at?"

Elsa shook her head and blinked. "Nothing." Elsa picked up her fork and took a bite of the cake.

It was dark chocolate. Her favorite.

* * *

><p>Questions<p>

"Elsa, can I ask you a question?" Anna asked. Elsa put her pen down and gave Anna her full attention.

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Good." Anna took in a deep breath. "Do you think I'm ugly?"

Elsa was taken aback. "No! Of course not!"

"Ok, thanks!" Anna ran out of the room before Elsa could question her. Elsa shrugged and turned back to her work.

Anna came back a few minutes later with another question. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No, why would I think that?" Anna left without answering. She came back half a minute later with yet _another_ question.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"No. Anna, where are these questions coming from?"

"Do you think I'm annoying?"

When Elsa didn't answer her question Anna took that as a yes. She turned to leave but Elsa grabbed her arm.

"Anna, talk to me. Where are these questions coming from?"

"Nowhere."

"They have to be coming from somewhere. Did someone say these things about you?"

"No."

"You don't have to lie to me Anna."

"I wasn't lying. No one said these things about me."

"Then where are they coming from?!"

"Me!" Silence. They stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours which actually was only seconds. Anna just wanted to leave, but Elsa's hand on her arm prevented that.

"Y-you feel that way about yourself?" Elsa asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, yeah." Anna answered casually.

Elsa let go of Anna's arm and held it over her mouth. It was then that Anna noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" She asked gently. "Why are you crying?" Elsa didn't answer, the tears in her eyes not far away from falling. "Was it something I said?"

Elsa nodded. The hand covering her mouth moved to cup Anna's cheek. "I-it hurts me..." That was as far as Elsa got before the tears flowed down her pale cheeks. "It hurts me that you f-feel that way about yourself." Elsa choked out.

"It does?" Anna felt guilty for making Elsa cry. "Why?"

"Because you're my baby sister and it's my job as your big sister to make sure you never feel that way." Elsa wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok as long as you never feel that way about yourself. Please don't."

Anna nodded. "Ok, I promise."

"Good."

Anna giggled when he remembered something. "Hey Elsa guess what!"

"What?"

"I heard there was a new shipment of chocolate. Wanna help me steal some?" Anna had a devious glint in her eye.

Elsa smiled. "You know I do."

* * *

><p>I Didn't Do It<p>

Anna was singing as loud as she could when the door opened to reveal Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna shrieked. "Get outta here! Can't you see I'm trying to take a bath?"

"I was just coming to get my book." Elsa walked over and picked it up. "Eww why is it wet?" Elsa held it by the corner.

"I was trying to see if books float. They don't."

"Anna!"

"It'll dry. Maybe. Probably not. I'm sorry."

"You're just lucky I finished that book." Anna picked up a bottle. "Careful, the top is loose." Elsa warned.

Anna held the bottle over her eye. "What? Do you think it's going to-" Anna screamed when the soapy liquid flowed into her eye. "Help! Elsa help!" Anna tried to wipe it away while Elsa wet a washcloth with soap-free water. She pried open Anna's eye and began wiping it gently, trying to rid it of the soap.

"Elsa, it burns." Anna whimpered.

"None of this would've happened if you listened to me." Elsa scolded as she finished cleaning Anna's eye.

"I know. Sorry."

Anna noticed the uneasy look Elsa had on her face. "Does it look bad?" Anna asked.

"No, not really, it's just a little red."

Elsa stood back up. She was going to say something when she heard the faint sound of angry voices.

"Elsa?"

"Shh. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Those angry voices?"

Anna strained her ear and she eventually heard them. "Yeah I hear them."

"I'm going to go check it out." Elsa walked to the door.

"Wait! I want to come too."

Elsa turned back around to face Anna. "Ok well come on." Elsa raised her eyebrow when Anna remained unmoving. "Well...?"

"I'm not getting out while you're watching."

Elsa sighed, crossed her arms and turned around. She heard the slosh of the water as Anna got out and padded across the bathroom to get a towel.

Elsa looked over her shoulder as Anna dried herself off. "Missed a spot."

"Elsa!"

/\/\/\

Turns out, the angry shouts from below were directed at Anna. Apparently, someone ate all of the chocolate for the party tomorrow and everyone was accusing her.

"But I didn't do it!" Anna said. She hated the way everyone was glaring at her.

"If Anna said she didn't eat all the chocolate, then I believe her." Elsa said.

"There were handprints left." Kai said. "We believe they are about your size, Princess Anna."

"Fine! Where are the handprints? That way I can prove to you I didn't do it." Anna, Elsa and the small group followed Kai to the kitchen where the chocolates were being held.

There was a huge mess of discarded wrappers, melted chocolate and, of course, the handprints. Anna held her hand up to one of them and gasped. It was a perfect match. "But...I don't understand." She turned back to face the people. Their glares had intensified and even Elsa didn't look as convinced as before.

"Elsa I promise it wasn't me." Anna said.

"I know. I believe you." Anna swore she saw a trace of doubt on Elsa's face.

"Wouldn't I have chocolate all over my dress if I did it? As you can see there's no chocolate anywhere on me."

"Didn't you change?"

"Oh yeah, you're right, I did. Well I can go get the dress I was wearing before and you can inspect it. I assure you there's no chocolate on it."

Everyone left the kitchen and waited at the bottom of the stairs for Anna to come back. She returned moments later and gave Elsa the dress.

"See? Nothing." Anna said as Elsa looked it over.

"Yeah you're rig-wait what's this?" Elsa pointed to a brown stain on the dress.

Anna hesitated before deciding to come clean. "Ok, you got me. It's-"

"Chocolate!" Someone from the group of people said.

"She ate the chocolate and then lied about it!" Someone else said.

"No, no! I didn't! That's not chocolate it's just dirt..." Anna trailed off when she realized no one was listening to her. Everyone had started whispering amongst themselves. Anna caught things like 'chocolate thief' and 'liar'.

"Elsa you believe me, don't you?"

Everyone stopped to see what their queen's answer was going to be.

"Anna, I'm sorry but, until there's proof that you didn't do it, you're not allowed to go to the party tomorrow."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But Elsa," Anna's voice quivered, "Why don't you believe me?"

"I do, it's just..." Elsa looked away, unable to meet Anna's eyes. "Go to your room."

Anna shook her head in disbelief and disappeared up the stairs. Elsa believed Anna, she truly did, but she wanted the people to think she was on their side.

/\/\/\

Elsa quietly made her way up the stairs, ready to confront Anna. They found out who really did it. It was the new young maid.

Elsa knocked on Anna's door. "Anna? Can I come in?"

She heard a heavy sigh and, "I guess."

Elsa opened the door and walked over to the window seat, where Anna was currently sitting.

Anna turned to Elsa, eyes red and glaring. "You know just last month when everyone thought you left that ice on the floor I believed you when you said you didn't. I stuck by you, why didn't you stick by me?"

"I knew it wasn't you. I wanted everyone to think I was on their side."

Anna glare softened, hearing the sincerity in Elsa's voice. "Why?"

"Well as queen, I have to be fair. Even if that means I have to pretend that I'm punishing you. Just remember that for the future. If you say you didn't do something, I will always believe you. I know you would never lie to me, and I would never lie to you."

Anna threw herself at Elsa, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Thank you so much for believing me!"

Elsa hugged Anna back. "Of course." She kissed Anna's head before letting her go.

"Does this mean I can still go the party?" Anna asked.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>No Control<p>

Elsa's been under a lot of pressure lately. The constant meetings and piles of paperwork fueled her stress. Petty quarrels between servants always needed her attention and help to solve them. The missed meals and working through the night didn't help at all and made her grumpy and irritable when bothered. She accidentally snapped at Anna when her dear little sister told her she was worried that she was overworking herself. But Anna just waved it off and brought Elsa her meal, even though Elsa wasn't going to eat anything. The nice note Anna left her on the napkin raised Elsa's spirits a little but nothing prepared her for what she was going to be faced with next.

Elsa opened her next letter, not even bothering to see where it was from, thinking it was just going to be another argument over land between villagers, but she was sorely mistaken.

Of all the things she had been subjected to these past few days, this was by far the worst.

The letter in Elsa's hand froze over and she fell to the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the all too familiar crack of ice as it coated every surface in her room. The temperature dropped dramatically, becoming frigid and unbearable to a normal human being.

_Conceal, don't feel._ Elsa repeated those words to herself but they were of no avail. She looked up and saw shards of ice start to protrude from the walls.

Elsa stood up and feebly made her way to the door. She felt warm tears fall from her eyes as she drew in a shuddering breath.

She extended a shaky hand and with one swift movement she had done the unthinkable.

She locked the door.

She backed away from the door until she reached the wall on the other side of the room. She sunk to the floor, thoroughly disgusted with herself, as she lost herself in her sobs.

/\/\/\

Anna was on her way to see Elsa again. She was hoping Elsa had read her note and would have calmed down a bit and wouldn't be such a stinker anymore.

She wanted her sister back. The one that would play with her and rub her stomach, not the one who stayed up late doing work and got easily irritated. Every time Elsa snapped at her she would wave it off, but really it tore at her heart and made her want to curl in a ball and cry.

As Anna neared Elsa's study she felt the temperature drop with every step she took.

_This can't be good._ Anna thought.

She knocked on the door. "Elsa? Is everything alright?" No answer. "Elsa I'm coming in, ok?" Still no answer.

Anna shrugged and tried the doorknob and, to her absolute horror, it was locked.

Anna's breathing quickened and her heart stopped. "No." Anna told herself. "No. Elsa said she wouldn't lock doors anymore. She promised. And Elsa never breaks her promises."

Anna tried the doorknob again and, of course, it was still locked. Tears streamed down her cheeks but her eyes narrowed in determination. She banged on the door relentlessly. "Elsa open the door!"

Elsa could hear Anna's shouts. She could hear the desperation in her voice and she could picture tears flowing out of her sister's eyes and down her freckled cheeks.

The storm in Elsa's room intensified when she heard Anna's pleas from outside of the door. She sobbed uncontrollably. There was once again the door that separated herself from the happiness and love she deserved. But she couldn't open the door, in fear of hurting the one she loved most again.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a warm body press against her back.

"Shh, it's ok Elsa." Anna whispered in her ear. "Everything is ok."

"H-how did you get in here?" Elsa managed through her sobs. "Wait i-it doesn't matter, you have to go."

"I'm not going anywhere Elsa." Anna tightened her grip on Elsa. She didn't care that she was freezing, she wasn't going to leave until Elsa was ok.

The storm slackened and, after a few comforting words from Anna, it eventually stopped.

"Now," Anna started, wiping away Elsa's tears. "Tell me what happened."

"I-I got a letter." Elsa choked back a sob. "From the Duke of Weselton."

Anna had to hold in a disgusted snort at the mention of the poor excuse for a duke.

"What did he say?" Anna asked.

"H-he said I was a witch and that I-I was a terrible ruler for Arendelle." A single tear rolled down Elsa's cheek and Anna wiped it away with her thumb. "He said I was a monster and I believe it."

"Elsa, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not a monster or a witch? Who cares what that stupid duke thinks. You're an amazing ruler. The people of Arendelle love you and more importantly, I love you. If anyone would be a terrible ruler, it would be me." Anna hugged Elsa and kissed her cheek.

Elsa smiled. "Thanks Anna."

"You're welcome." Anna watched as all the ice thawed and the temperature rose. She jumped to her feet, pulling Elsa up with her. "Elsa can we go play now?"

Elsa didn't say anything, instead she just sat on her bed, motioning for Anna to do the same.

"Anna, let me just say, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For not being a good big sister lately. I've snapped at you countless times. I know it hurt you, I could see the rejection in your eyes and hear your voice crack slightly." Anna let out a small yelp of surprise when Elsa pulled her closer, but she snuggled in Elsa's side. Elsa took in a deep breath and spoke in a whisper. "And then I locked the door."

Anna tensed. When she first found out Elsa had locked the door she was forced to relive those painful times when Elsa didn't open her door at all. "Please." Anna whimpered. "Please don't do that again. You promised you would never lock your door again." Anna blinked back her tears.

"I know and I'm sorry. But I guess sorry isn't really enough." Elsa took in a deep breath. "I broke my promise and I understand if you're mad at me."

Anna sniffled. "I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you, Elsa. I was just afraid you were reverting back to your old ways."

"I'm sorry I scared you. I'll never shut you out again. Occasionally there may be a closed door but it'll never be like that forever."

"Good. And Elsa, I want you to know that I'm always here for you."

Elsa smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

Anna grinned when Elsa pulled her into her lap and started rubbing her stomach. She snuggled into Elsa and began to dose off, listening to her sister's strong and steady heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. Again, I was caught up in school and my new story.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you liked that and please tell me what you think.**


	29. Insecure

**This is a little bit more of _Questions_, the short story in the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Anna was lying in the infirmary bed, awaiting her sister's arrival. Oh how much trouble she was going to be in! Elsa was all the way in another kingdom when she learned of Anna's condition.<p>

Anna yawned and looked out of the window. Her stomach grumbled and she was reminded of the untouched bowl of soup on the table, but she wasn't hungry. She had grown used to not eating.

Elsa burst though the door, panting heavily. She had run- yes, _run_- all the way from the docks and was now out of breath.

Anna tore her gaze from the window when she heard the door open. She saw Elsa approach and sit next to her.

"Anna," She breathed. "What's this I heard about you not eating?"

"It's nothing Elsa."

"Nothing?! Oh it's definitely something! I didn't come all the way from-"

"I didn't tell you to come, I'm fine!"

"Well look where we are!"

"Just leave me alone! You wouldn't understand." Anna pulled the blanket up over her head.

Elsa sighed and pushed the blankets back. Anna's normally chubby cheeks were no longer. "Snowflake, you know you have to eat."

Anna crossed her thin arms. "I do not." She pouted.

Elsa picked up the cold bowl of soup. "The doctor might not have been able to force you to eat but I can. Open your mouth."

Anna shook her head, mouth closed. Elsa put the soup down with a sigh. "Tell me, why have you stopped eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"The _real_ reason, Anna."

"...I wanted to be skinny, like you."

Many emotions filled Elsa. She was angry at Anna for starving herself. She was angry at herself for making Anna feel that way. She was saddened that Anna felt she had to go that far.

"Why?" A simple word. That was all she could manage to ask, but it was enough. She held Anna's hand, her bony fingers, in hers.

"I'm in your shadow, Elsa. No one takes me seriously. When you were gone I arranged a meeting with the council. When I proposed an idea, they all laughed at me. I thought, if I wanted people to take me seriously I'd not only have to act like you, I'd have to look like you."

Elsa let out a heavy sigh. "I leave for one month and this is what happens. I should probably start bringing you with me." She didn't mean to make it sound like joke, for this was a serious matter. But Anna took it as one anyway.

She narrowed her eyes in disbelief and turned her back on Elsa, tears stinging her eyes. Instead of turning Anna back around, Elsa got up and walked around to the other side of the bed. Sitting in front of Anna, she brushed a few strands of hair out of Anna's face, noticing how it was thinning.

"This is about more than those men not taking you seriously, isn't it?" Anna nodded weakly. "Tell me."

"When those men laughed at me it made me feel...insignificant. I felt that way those thirteen years you shut me out. I know now why you did it, it was to protect me, but I didn't know that then. I made up reasons why you didn't acknowledge me anymore, but one stood out over all. I thought I wasn't worth your time. I thought you saw me as a worthless spare and when those men laughed at me, I realized that's how everyone sees me. I wanted to change that and that meant I had to be and look like you."

Elsa was crying. She couldn't help the tears that flowed down her face when she heard her sister speak so badly of herself.

"Anna...," She started, voice cracking as she did, "Why?" There it was again, that simple word. That simple word that had so much meaning.

Anna furrowed her brow. "Why what?"

"Why are you so insecure?"

Anna opened her mouth but no words came out.

Elsa continued. "You don't have to be like me, you shouldn't _want_ to be like me."

"People respect you. Everyone sees me as the goofy princess who doesn't take her responsibilities seriously. But I can be serious!"

"You don't have to change the way you look to convince people that. And good heavens Anna, you're already skinny, do you want to look like a skeleton?!"

Anna giggled. "No."

"That makes two of us." Elsa slid down beside Anna and cuddled her. Anna sniffled against Elsa's chest as Elsa kissed her head.

"I don't understand how you can feel that way about yourself. You mean the most to me. I love you."

"Love you too Elsa."

"Now," Elsa sat up quickly and got out of the bed, walking back around to the other side. She picked up the bowl of soup as Anna rolled around to face her. "Am I going to have to force feed you? Or are you going to obey?"

Anna giggled and sat up, allowing Elsa to feed her the cold soup.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but (hopefully) sweet. Guest requested this one.<strong>

**MathMaster45: I'm not sure if its going to take that long, it depends on how fast you read but I can tell you that I have over 5000 words and I'm still adding some to it. And about the epilogue, I'm still thinking about it.**

**Guest: No, Anna and Elsa don't share a room. That was a one-shot and anything that happens in a one-shot will stay there. I may reference a chapter from time to time but that's it. **

**Rubis: I'm not perfect. Far from it. I know I write Anna a bit under her age but I'm working on it. **

**If you had any questions that you asked that I missed, ask again! I'll happily answer your questions. **

**Please tell me what ya think. **


	30. I'm Sorry

"Why can't we go around?"

"There is a dense forest on the right and a river on the left. Maybe you could freeze the river."

"I don't want to hurt the fish. We can just wait until the bear leaves."

Anna sat in the corner of the carriage, listening to Elsa talk to the guards. Apparently there was a bear that sat right in the middle of their path and they were now trying to find a way to get home without causing harm to the bear or them.

"Why don't we just try to scare the bear away?" Anna offered. Elsa looked up at her, contemplating what she just said.

"That's not a bad idea, but how?" Elsa asked.

"You could use your magic. I know you don't like hurting living things with your powers so maybe you could just scare it away with a blast of snow or something."

Elsa looked at the guards, saying something to them Anna couldn't hear. They all stood and prepared to leave the carriage. "Anna I want you to stay here."

Anna got to her feet quickly. "No way! I'm going too."

"No Anna, I don't want you to get hurt. You're staying."

Anna stomped her foot. "I'm going and you can't stop me!"

Elsa looked at the guards. They understood and exited the carriage. She turned her attention back to Anna whose arms were crossed.

"You're staying here." Elsa's tone was firm.

Anna narrowed her eyes and raised her voice. "I'm sick of you treating me like a baby! I can help!"

"Why are you being so difficult?! I just don't want you to get hurt."

"And that's another thing, I can protect myself! If I get hurt, I get hurt!"

"You are not going out!"

"You're not Mama, so quit acting like you are!" Without another word Anna threw the door open and jumped out of the carriage. She ran straight past the guards and up to the beast that was currently asleep.

Elsa stepped out to see Anna a few feet in front of the bear. Her eyes widened. "Anna get back here!" She whispered harshly.

Anna looked back at her and glared. She turned to the bear and picked up a nearby rock. Elsa and the guards watched in horror as she threw it at the bear, waking the beast from it's slumber.

"Hey you! You stupid ball of fur! Get out of here, we're trying to go home!"

The bear stood on its hind legs and bellowed, furious that it had been awakened. It swiped at her with its paw but she ducked, rolling out of its way. One of the guards ran to help her up while Elsa and the other guard distracted the bear.

It let out roar after roar as they tried to subdue it. Elsa tried to freeze its paws to the ground but it broke free every time, its anger growing. Anna stole the guard's sword and charged at the enraged animal. She slashed its leg, making it emit a terrifying growl. The bear clambered after her and lifted its huge paw, ready to take her head off.

"Anna look out!" Elsa pushed Anna out of the way and ducked but she didn't get away completely unscathed. She shot it with a blast of snow, making it fly back. It roared one last time before running into the forest to tend to its injured leg. Elsa stood up and closed the distance between her and Anna. She put her hands on Anna's shoulders and shook her. "Anna! What the heck were you thinking?!" Anna's eyes were wide. Her mouth was open but nothing was coming out. "Anna?!"

"Y-you're hurt."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Anna pointed at Elsa's stomach. "You've been hurt."

Elsa looked down. Her dress was torn and so was the flesh beneath it. She clutched her side, suddenly feeling all of the pain, and collapsed to her knees. The warm, crimson liquid flowed between her fingers as she slowly lost consciousness.

"Elsa!" Anna fell to the ground beside Elsa and took her sister in her arms. "Elsa can you hear me? Elsa please say something!"

The last thing Elsa saw was Anna's panicked face.

* * *

><p>Anna stood by Elsa's open door, watching as she snuggled into the blankets with her book. After they had returned Elsa was whisked away and taken to the infirmary. They patched her up and moved her to her room. So now Anna was holding on to the doorframe, wondering if she should go in or not.<p>

Elsa looked up and saw Anna standing shyly by her door. "Well don't just stand there, come in." She said, patting the spot beside her.

Anna shook her head and held the doorframe tighter. "I think it would be better if I stayed here."

"Why are you acting so weird? Get over here."

Anna inched over to the bed and sat down beside her sister. Elsa absentmindedly started to stroke Anna's hair.

After a while Anna spoke up in soft voice. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I should have just listened to you and stayed inside of the carriage. But I didn't and you got hurt because of me."

"It wasn't your fault."

"But it was. If I had listened to you then I would've never woken up the bear and you never would've had to push me out of the way. There's nothing you can say that will convince me that this wasn't my fault. I'm sorry I caused you pain."

"It's my fault too."

"How?"

"I know I can be a bit overprotective sometimes."

Anna scoffed. "_Sometimes?_"

Elsa lowered her eyelids. "Hey, don't push it."

Anna laughed lightly. "Sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I know I can be a bit much sometimes. I just hate seeing you hurt."

"That goes for you too. I don't like seeing you hurt either and that's why I feel so guilty right now."

"Don't be. It's just a little scratch."

"_Little? _I don't think you could call that little."

"I'm just trying to make you feel better." Elsa wiggled her fingers on Anna's stomach making the girl squirm with laughter.

"Well you did."

"I know I baby you a bit sometimes but that's because you're my baby sister, my _only _sister."

Anna giggled and snuggled up to Elsa, making sure to avoid her injured side. "Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Sometimes I like it when you baby me. Just not all the time."

"Well that's good to know." Elsa pinched Anna's cheek.

"Elsaaa." Anna whined, pushing Elsa's hand away.

"What?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"You know what."

"Sorry."

Anna sat up. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good." Anna nodded and laid back down, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "Actually, there is something."

Anna sat up again. "What? Anything?"

"I need you to tell me a story."

"You mean make one up?" Elsa nodded. "Ok, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Elsa asked.

"You help."

"Like old times?"

"Yes, like old times. Now you start."

"Ok, once upon a time-"

"Never mind, I'll start. So there was a girl and her name was Elsa..."

* * *

><p><strong>If you think Anna yelling at a bear is a bit OOC, just remember she threw a snowball at Marshmallow.<strong>

**This was brofist1412's idea I just changed it up a bit, hope you don't mind. **

**I know my chapters are short, always have been, but I'm working on it. I like reading long chapters and don't want to be a hypocrite, so just bear with me guys. Do you want _more _chapters or _longer _chapters? That's a serious question. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think.**


	31. Anna's Hero

The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of silverware as the sisters ate their dinner. Anna glanced at Elsa every once in a while, making sure she was holding her fork like Elsa was. Her napkin was placed on her lap, like Elsa's, and she took delicate bites to match her sister's.

Elsa set her fork down. "So," She started, turning her attention to Anna, "How was your day?"

Anna put her fork down too. "It was fun. I went to town with Kristoff and played a game with Olaf." She folded her hands on top of the table, "How was yours?"

"Stressful. But I'll be fine after a good night's sleep." Elsa took the napkin off of her lap and pushed back her chair. She placed the napkin on the table and walked to where Anna was sitting. "Goodnight Snowflake." She said as she kissed Anna's head. "I'll see you in the morning."

"'Night Elsa." Anna replied as she watched her sister glide out of the room. As soon as the doors closed she slumped in her chair.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _

* * *

><p>"Hey Elsa!" Anna yelled as she ran to catch up with her sister. "Where are you going?" She asked breathlessly.<p>

"Oh, I was going to a meeting with the council. It starts in three minutes and I'm going to be late."

"Do you think I could come?"

Elsa couldn't hold in her gasp. "Are you serious...? This isn't some kind of prank you and Olaf are pulling is it?"

Anna shook her head. "No, no! I'm serious. Can I go?"

Elsa stared at her sister for a few more seconds before deciding. "Uh...sure. But if we don't hurry we're going to be late." She arched an eyebrow at Anna before shrugging and turning to go down the stairs. Even in a rush Elsa managed to be graceful and not trip on her feet like Anna did. The princess growled as she picked herself up for the fifth time and hurried after her sister.

The council members were just as surprised as Elsa had been when they learned that Anna would be attending the meeting, but didn't say anything. The meeting was incredibly dull to Anna and listened as best she could but started to tune everything out after ten minutes. Instead, she decided to watch Elsa. Her sister was poised, she sat with her back straight and hands on her lap. Her voice was gentle but firm when she needed to get her point across. She took note of the words Elsa used and how she said them.

_ _Not only do I have to walk and act like Elsa, I have to talk like her too._ _Anna thought. For the next three hours, Anna grew impatient as they droned on and on about boring stuff and she was the first one out of the room when the meeting was over.

"Ah, there you are Elsa." Anna said when she saw Elsa exit the room last.

Elsa smiled. "Did you like it?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, it was very interesting."

"I know you're lying. I saw you dozing off."

A light blush spread across the younger girl's cheeks. "Well, I guess you got me."

* * *

><p>Anna knocked her special knock on Elsa's door before entering her study without waiting for an answer. Elsa looked up from her work and her jaw dropped. "No, this has got to stop here." She said firmly. She dropped her pen and grabbed Anna's hand, dragging her out of the study and to her bedroom.<p>

"Elsa, what are you talking about?" Anna asked as Elsa pushed her onto the stool that stood before her vanity.

"This," Elsa gestured to Anna's hair and dress, "All of this has to stop."

"No!" Anna yelled as Elsa undid her braid and ran her fingers through the loose hair. "Why'd you do that, Elsa?" She faced her sister with a pout on her face.

"Because this isn't you, Anna! You always wear your hair in twin braids, not one. And you certainly don't wear dresses made out of ice. Where did you even get that?!"

"From your wardrobe." Anna mumbled as she looked down at the floor.

Elsa lifted Anna's chin up so their eyes would meet. "Tell me, why have you started acting like me all of a sudden?"

Anna stood up and walked over to the bed to sit on it with Elsa following close behind. "A lot of little kids say that when they grow up they want to be just like their parents, but when I was little I dreamed of being just like you when I grew up. Being separated for thirteen years and now finally having you back, I realized I still want to be like you. You're my hero." Anna blushed, hearing how that sounded out loud, and turned to bury her face in the sheets so Elsa wouldn't see her red cheeks.

Elsa was speechless. She knew that before they had been separated Anna looked up to her but she didn't know that she still did today. She pushed Anna onto her side so she could see her face. "You still look up to me?" She asked incredulously. Anna could only nod, cheeks still burning with shame. "Wow, I'm flattered but I want you to be yourself. You can still be true to yourself while having a hero."

Anna sat up. "How?"

"Well for starters you could keep your hair in two braids like you normally do."

"Would you mind braiding it for me?"

"No, I don't mind at all." Elsa scooted back so Anna could move in front of her. She ran her fingers through Anna's hair before parting it and starting on the first one. A comfortable silence washed over them for a while until Elsa broke it.

"You know what they say," Elsa began on Anna's second braid, "Be yourself because everyone else is taken."

Anna snorted with laughter. "Elsa that's so cheesy!"

Elsa scoffed. "It is not."

"Is too and you know it."

"It may be cheesy but I like it." Elsa finished with Anna's hair. "Now go get out of that dress."

Anna jumped up and whirled around to face Elsa. "You're just jealous because you know I'm rocking this way better than you."

"No, I'm saying it because I don't want you to get sick from the icy fabric. And in your dreams, sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I know you were probably expecting a longer chapter but, the thing is, I've not really been motivated that much lately. Whenever I started to write I'd get bored quickly and find something else to do. I guess what I'm trying to say is that <em>Big Sister Elsa <em>and _At My Door _are probably going to be my last stories up here. I might change my mind, hopefully I will, but I might not. It's not because I've lost interest in _Frozen_. I'll never lose interest in _Frozen, _it'll always be my favorite movie, but maybe because I feel that I'm too old to be writing fanfics. (I'm 14). I love writing so that's not the problem...so I don't know. _  
><em>**

**Sorry about my rambling. I just needed to get that out there. Anyway, you guys are awesome and thanks for your love and support, it's helped me become a better writer and I realized I needed to thank you guys. I wouldn't be here without you. **

**Please tell me what you think.**

**(Just to be clear, this is not the last chapter of this story. Sorry, I made it seem that way).**


	32. In Her Arms and Author's Note

The fire was ablaze as Kristoff threw more wood on it. The heat was welcomed as the snowstorm outside of the cave blew on. Kristoff sat down on the cave floor beside Anna before lifting her up and settling her on his lap. Her nose was running as she shivered violently from the cold. Anna buried her face in his broad chest as he scooted them closer to the fire.

Elsa stood at the opening of the cave, staring down at her hands, wondering if she had started the storm. If she had then that meant it was her fault Anna got trapped under all of that snow, it was her fault Anna was freezing right now.

She balled her hands into tight fists and squeezed her eyes shut, but a soft whimper and throat clear brought her attention to the two people behind her. Anna's arm was outstretched, reaching out for her.

"Elsa..." Her voice was weak and hoarse.

Elsa bit her lip and shook her head. "I should stay over here."

An icy tear rolled down Anna's flushed cheek. "Els-sa..." She said again with a slight hitch.

Elsa didn't like the look she was getting from Kristoff. She bowed her head and turned back to the entrance of the cave. Her eyes were shut tightly as the whimpers became more pronounced. She heard heavy footsteps and felt a hand clamp onto her shoulder.

"Elsa," Kristoff said, quiet but firm. "She needs you."

"I-I can't," She replied, turning to face him, "I don't want to hurt her."

"Well you're hurting her now by rejecting her."

Elsa couldn't stop the pang of guilt that struck her when he said that. He was right, oh why did he have to be _right_? She looked back at Anna, whose lip was quivering slightly. She wound her arms around her stomach and approached Anna tentatively, sitting down beside her. Kristoff lifted Anna up and settled her on Elsa's lap, Elsa tensing, but as soon as Anna nuzzled her and buried her face in her neck, Elsa's worry disappeared. She wrapped her arms around her baby sister and shifted her into a more comfortable position.

"You're warm." Anna sighed.

"R-really? I'm not...well cold?" Elsa asked.

Anna chuckled, eyes closing. "No, you're even warmer than Kristoff."

"Hey! I heard that." Kristoff said, feigning anger. Elsa looked up at him and laughed, a sound that lifted his and Anna's hearts. Anna snuggled further into her sister and Elsa leaned down to kiss Anna's cheek.

"Elsa..." Anna mumbled sleepily.

"Don't get too comfortable Anna, we still need to get you home."

Anna, ignoring her sister, continued. "Elsa, I love you."

"I love you, too." As Anna drifted off to sleep, the snowstorm slackened enough that they could actually see. Elsa looked up at the burly man that stood before her. "Can you take Anna for me? We need to go home."

"Sure," Kristoff lifted Anna off of Elsa's lap, allowing Elsa to get to her feet. They walked out of the cave, making their way back to the castle, "But for the record, I think she was much happier in your arms."

* * *

><p><strong>Well since someone wanted to leave me such a kind review (not) on one of my other stories I decided to update. It's short, I know and I really don't care. But I am sorry to those of you who requested something from me and I never got to it. I'm <em>very <em>sorry. I don't know what it's like not to have your request fulfilled, because I've never requested anything from anyone, but I can imagine it can't feel good. **

**Anyway, so the next update is going to be either on Christmas or Christmas Eve, I'm still deciding. I'll probably only post it on Christmas Eve if I have it finished by then (I don't have that much left to write).**

** IHATEHANS9987: I'm sorry I never got to your request, I liked the idea though.**

**Kuro no Kaze: Thank you for your kind words and for that I _will _continue.**

**Lelo: I'm glad you enjoyed it and I guess it was kind of funny trying to picture Anna in the ice dress. I will continue writing. **

**Rubis: Thank you for the advice. I took a break and now I'm ready to write again.**

**Rarity01: I'm sorry I never got to your request. I might just post it as a separate story though. Still deciding. **

**That's it with responding to all of the reviews. If you had a question I didn't answer _please _tell me now or it'll ever get answered.**

**(Wow, even the author's note is short. Sorry.)**


	33. Christmas in Arendelle

**I'm putting this out today just to get it over with.**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve, the happiest time of the year and the children of Arendelle were visiting the royal sisters at the castle for a tour. At the end of the tour Elsa had planned to give all the girls dolls and the boys toy soldiers, but there weren't enough.<p>

She needed to send someone to get some more toys but most of the servants were away spending time with their families. Kristoff was visiting the trolls and wouldn't be back until the next morning. _She_ couldn't go because she couldn't just abandon the children. The only person around was Anna.

Elsa loves her baby sister but she didn't want to send Anna on this errand for many reasons.

One: Anna had the tendency to break things. Anything. She could go to the cheapest store in Arendelle and come out with a bill for a large amount of money.

Two: Anna loved talking to people. Her cheerful demeanor and bright smile just welcomed people, and she could often hold a conversation for a long time.

Three: Anna gets sidetracked easily, especially when there's chocolate around.

Four-

"Hey Elsa what are you thinking about?" Anna asked after she saw her sister watch the same spot for three minutes.

"Reasons why I shouldn't send you to the store." Elsa said bluntly.

Anna was taken aback. "Well, _fine_, if you don't need my help then I'll be in the kitchen, wishing I had a purpose in life."

As Anna turned on her heel and walked away, Elsa had finally realized what she said. "Wait no, Anna come back!" Elsa grabbed Anna's arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just...I need someone to go to the store to get some more toys, because we don't have enough, and I would send you but you have the tendency to be kind of a troublemaker."

"If you're referring to what happened with the chocolate shop you'd be happy to know that Mr. Dale and I are great friends now."

"Sure..."

"Elsa I'm serious. I know some previous errands you sent me on didn't turn out well but just let me prove myself. I want to make it up to you. Please, just give me a chance."

Elsa had never seen Anna so serious before. Elsa sighed. "Ok, I'll give you one last chance. If you blow this, I'll never send you on another errand again." Anna gasped, like it was the worst thing in the world, which it kind of was to her. Elsa handed Anna a piece of paper with the number of toys she needed. "We need exactly twenty-eight dolls and thirty-three toy soldiers. Got it?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded. "You can count on me, Elsa!"

"I know I can. Please be back by three."

"I will!" Anna grabbed her hat and cloak and ran out of the castle towards town.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

><p>Olaf was walking around the castle, trying to find his way back to Elsa. Even after a year and a half he still had a knack for losing his way.<p>

"Elsa!" He called, cupping his hands around his mouth for more sound, even though it didn't work well. "Anna!"

Nothing.

He continued walking when he stumbled - literally stumbled - across a book. After regaining his composure, he turned around to see what he had tripped on.

He spotted a book and picked it up. Since he had inherited Elsa's ability to learn things quickly, Anna had taught him how to read with a breeze.

So, he sat down in the middle of the hall and began reading.

* * *

><p>"Do you have to go so soon?" Bulda asked, a sad pout formed upon her rock features.<p>

Kristoff knelt down in front of his adoptive mother. "I'm sorry. I'll be back for your birthday in a month." He offered.

Bulda smiled and pinched his cheeks. "Ok." She agreed. "But you better stay the whole time."

"I will." Kristoff stood back up, rubbing his sore cheeks and walked over to where Sven was standing. He was about to get in the sled when Grand Pabbie called his name.

"Kristoff. Here." The troll placed a small box in his gloved hand. "Do not forget to ask her sister."

"Thank you. And I will." Kristoff climbed in the sled and bid farewell to everyone.

As Sven raced home only one thing was on Kristoff's mind.

* * *

><p>"Toys, toys, toys..." Anna absentminded said under her breath as her eyes scanned the stores. She weaved her way through the thick crowds.<p>

Since it was one o'clock on Christmas Eve, the streets were jam-packed with last minute shoppers and that allowed her to slip through fairly unnoticed.

Anna gasped when she finally spotted the store she was looking for. She made a beeline for it and scrambled inside.

Surprisingly, the store was empty, save for the owner and his daughter, who was currently playing with a doll.

"I'm sorry, we're closing for the day." The shop owner called from behind the counter, not even bothering to look up.

Hearing her father speak, the little girl glanced up to see the princess standing by the door.

"Papa." She called softly.

"What is it Madeline?" He asked, finally looking up. He caught sight of Anna awkwardly lingering by the door and started blurting out apologies.

"Princess Anna, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

Anna waved off his apologies and approached the counter.

"No worries, but I was wondering if you could help me." Anna gave him the scrap of paper Elsa had given her before she left the castle. He read it over. "Ah, I will be right back." He disappeared into the back of the store, leaving just Anna and the little girl, who she supposed was no older than six.

"Hello." Anna said, grinning. Madeline waved a little before trying to hide behind her doll. Anna giggled a little at how much the shy girl reminded her of Elsa. Curious as to why Anna had giggled all of a sudden, Madeline peered around her doll stealthily, so Anna wouldn't notice. Anna couldn't believe how cute she was, thinking that she didn't see her looking around her doll, but before Anna could do or say anything, the shop owner came back out with a neat package in his hands.

"How much do I owe you?" Anna asked, reaching inside her pocket for money.

He put out a hand to stop her. "Oh no, I couldn't make you pay. Your service for Arendelle is payment enough." He said.

"Oh thank you for the generous offer but I cannot accept this without paying."

So he reluctantly told her what she owed and she paid, bidding them farewell and a Merry Christmas.

Anna stepped outside into the crowded streets and looked up at the sky. Elsa had taught her how to tell time by looking at the sun and, judging by its position, she assumed it was barely after one-thirty.

"Elsa said I didn't have to be back until three." Anna mumbled to herself. "Why not make an extra stop?"

* * *

><p>Sven munched on a carrot as Kristoff returned the reindeer to his stall. After their journey back to Arendelle, Kristoff wanted nothing more than to see Anna and rest. He made the mistake of sitting down and drifted off into a deep slumber amongst the hay.<p>

Olaf bounded into the stables. "Sven! Buddy!" He called out. Kristoff grunted in his sleep and Sven let out a snort.

"Oh sorry." Olaf whispered, understanding Sven. "I'll be quiet." Olaf tiptoed over to Sven and silently let him out. "Come on, I need to talk to you." Somehow, Olaf managed to get Sven into the castle gardens unnoticed. Olaf put the book he had found earlier in Sven's face.

"This book says there's a guy named Santa Claus who flies around on Christmas Eve and delivers presents to all the children of the world in one night! Can you believe that?!" Sven shook his head but kept listening to what his snowman friend had to say. "Sven, we have to meet this guy! And I know just how to do it. Are you in?"

Sven nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Elsa grumbled, looking at the children who were patiently waiting.<p>

The tour had been over for ten minutes and it was well past three.

"I knew I shouldn't have-"

"Your Majesty." Kai said, bowing before her. "Would you like for me to send someone out to look for Princess Anna?"

Elsa shook her head. "No that won't be necessary. I'm sure Anna will return soon," Elsa said, not believing it herself. "But would you mind taking them outside? I'm sure they would like to run around and stretch their legs a little bit."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Kai bowed again before summoning some guards and gesturing for the kids to follow him.

They all piled out of the castle and into the courtyard, playing in the natural snow.

Elsa sighed.

_Never again, Anna._

* * *

><p><em>No, no, no! This can't be happening!<em> Anna thought frantically, whimpering as she did. _Elsa's going to be so mad. She's never going to let me run an errand again. That means she won't trust me anymore._

_I don't want Elsa to lose faith in me._

Anna searched for the package all throughout the chocolate shop she had stupidly decided to stop at.

Defeated, Anna sulked out of the shop, a single tear making its way down her face.

_I've let Elsa down. She'll never believe in me again._

Anna wiped away the tear and dejectedly started making her way back to the castle. She could hear Elsa now, saying how much she was disappointed in her, effectively tearing at Anna's heart. But a little voice stopped her.

"Princess Anna!"

Anna looked up from the ground to see Madeline running towards her, her father in tow. Anna beamed when she saw the package in the little girl's hands. Madeline came to a stop in front of Anna and extended her arms. "Here you go." She said as Anna took the package.

Her father had finally caught up with them and Anna turned to him. "Thank you so much!" She said.

He smiled. "Actually, it was Madeline who noticed you had left your package. She insisted that we find you to return it."

Anna knelt down to be level with Madeline, who was now shyly trying to hide behind her father's legs. He put his hand on the back of her head and gently pushed her in front of him.

"Thank you Madeline, you have no idea how grateful I am." Without warning, Madeline wrapped her little arms around Anna's neck. Anna was stunned before quickly reciprocating the hug. A few villagers who had seen a dispirited Anna earlier were now happy to see her return to her normal self.

Anna broke the hug and stood up with Madeline in her arms. She twirled the girl around, earning a giggle in response, before setting the girl back on her feet. "Thanks again Madeline."

Madeline was now clinging to her father's pant leg. She smiled, revealing two missing teeth. Anna grinned right back. She turned to Madeline's father. "You have a sweet daughter." She told him.

"I know." He smiled.

"I have to go now. Thanks for all of your help. Goodbye!" Anna called as she ran away.

The villagers who wanted to ask her questions decided against it, seeing how much of a hurry she was in.

* * *

><p>Elsa caught Olaf sneaking out of the kitchen with cookies on a plate in his hand. There was a half eaten one and crumbs all over his face. When he saw Elsa he beamed.<p>

"Hi Elsa!" He said cheerfully. Elsa approached him and knelt down before him.

"Hey little guy." She said. "What are you up to?"

"It's a secret." He looked around the empty room. "But I'll tell you, only if you promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." Elsa agreed.

"Ok, Sven and I are going to catch Santa!"

Elsa chuckled before she realized something. "Wait, Sven?"

"Yeah. He and Kristoff are back. You didn't know that?"

"No I did not. Thanks for telling me. I'll make sure to tell Anna when she returns. And good luck with finding Santa."

"Thanks! See you later!" Olaf skittered out of the room. Elsa laughed and decided to check on the children. She got out to the courtyard and caught sight of a figure, making her way through the snow and children. Elsa crossed her arms when Anna finally reached her, face flushed and nose running from the cold. Anna was smiling but it faded away when she realized she had still let Elsa down.

"I can explain-" She began but was stopped by Elsa.

"Not here, not now." Elsa took the package from Anna's hands and gave it to Kai, asking him and the guards to start passing them out. Elsa returned to Anna and took her inside the castle. "Anna, I'm very disappointed in you."

Anna gasped. No! She looked at the floor, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I still failed." She whispered to herself, although not quiet enough.

Elsa heard her and lifted her chin to meet her eyes. "You didn't fail. You still got here." Elsa offered.

"But I failed because you're disappointed in me."

As Elsa wiped away the tear that had slid down Anna's face, she realized just how much it hurt Anna when she said that. She enveloped Anna in a hug. "Oh Snowflake, you know I can never be disappointed in you. If I ever say it again, just know that I don't mean it."

Anna sniffled and returned the hug. "Ok."

Elsa pulled away and grabbed Anna's hand. "Come on." She began leading Anna up the stairs and to her room.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"_You're_ going to take a hot bath."

"Why?" Anna asked as they entered her private bathroom.

"Because you're shivering."

"Oh, right." Elsa ran Anna a bath and left her alone. She heard a huge splash as she closed the door and giggled. She walked back out to the courtyard, watching as the children left, waving their goodbyes.

She had long forgotten about Kristoff.

* * *

><p>Kristoff awoke with a grunt and a sore neck. He stood and stretched his stiff limbs, wincing when some of them popped. His tired eyes didn't even notice Sven was missing as he stumbled outside. The winter sunlight was weak but it was still enough to make him squint his eyes until they adjusted. He stuck his hand inside his pocket and suddenly he was wide awake. He ran inside the castle and asked the nearest servant, which happened to be Kai, where he could find Elsa.<p>

Kai gave him a bewildered look. "You mean Princess Anna?" He asked.

"No, no. I mean El- Queen Elsa. I need to talk to her."

Kai, still confused, told him where he could find Elsa. "Her Majesty should be in her study."

He thanked Kai and made his way to Elsa's study. He knew the way because Anna had dragged him there countless times to talk to Elsa.

Kristoff thought of Elsa as a sister. One he would protect no matter what.

It hadn't always been like that, though. Anna had begged him to spend a day with Elsa, so they could get to know each other, and he obliged, wanting to make Anna happy. Elsa, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled. She made up an excuse, saying she was busy, but Anna retorted by saying she could take over her duties for the day. So Elsa was stuck going on an outing with Kristoff in town. Most of the day had been uneventful and they were ready to head back to the castle, no more than a few words passed all day. But when Elsa was suddenly pulled into an alley, a hand clamped over her mouth, Kristoff leapt into action, saving Elsa from the would-be bandits. From then on Elsa looked at Kristoff as a hero, and constantly thanked him for saving her life. From that little scrap a friendship had grown.

But this was different. This wasn't a life or death situation.

This was marriage.

_This is crazy._ He thought. _She's not going to say yes, she's very protective of Anna and would never agree to such a thing._

Kristoff pushed away those thoughts. He had to do this. He raised his hand and knocked, immediately regretting it as his heart started pounding in his chest.

"Enter." He heard Elsa say in her queenly voice. Kristoff gulped. _Here goes nothing. _He turned the knob and opened the door, slipping inside. "Oh hey Kristoff." Elsa greeted, losing her queenly voice.

Kristoff cleared his throat. "Your Majesty."

Elsa held up a hand. "Stop."

That simple word made Kristoff think his heart was going to burst out of his chest. It wasn't the way she said it, but the meaning. He had already blown his chance and he was too busy worrying about that, that he didn't notice the small smile cross Elsa's lips.

"No need for formalities, Kristoff, you're courting my sister."

Kristoff's heart slowed and he chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"No need for apologies either, you did nothing wrong. So, did you need anything?"

"Um, actually, no, not anymore." He lied.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because that box in your hand would say otherwise."

Kristoff stared down at his hand. He had been so nervous he hadn't realized he pulled it out of his pocket by mistake! Elsa stood up and crossed the room, stopping a few feet in front of Kristoff.

Kristoff started sweating at their close proximity. _When did it get so hot in here?! _"Elsa, I love her." He began, rubbing the back of his neck. "I love Anna with all of her - I mean _my_ heart. I have come to you today to ask for your blessing of our marriage."

Elsa stared at him, no emotions written on her face. He didn't know if she was happy or wanted to slap him across the face, but seeing that it wasn't snowing in the room, he counted that as good. Elsa backed up, hands clasped behind her back, and walked over to the window. "Usually, the man has to be courting the woman for at least a year before proposing marriage." She stated, matter-of-factly. "But if you're courting my sister, it's two years." Kristoff's heart started thumping again. This was not going to end well. A smile tugged at Elsa's lips and she faced Kristoff. "But you've changed that." Elsa glided back over to Kristoff.

"Does that mean...?"

"Yes Kristoff." Elsa said with a sigh. "You have my blessing."

* * *

><p>Anna stepped out of the bathroom, wringing her damp hair. She was going to find and ask Elsa to braid it. She liked the feeling of Elsa playing with her hair, scratching her scalp occasionally. She smiled to herself and started her search for Elsa. On her way there, however, she heard a voice in the garden and went out, curiosity getting the better of her. She saw Olaf and Sven surrounded by plates of cookies, glasses of milk and nets. "What are you guys doing?" Anna asked as she approached them.<p>

Olaf turned around and waved his twig arm. "Hi Anna! Sven and I are going to trap Santa so we can talk to him! Isn't that exciting?"

Anna laughed. "You don't have to trap him, you know."

Olaf gasped. "I don't?"

"No silly."

"Then what do I do?"

"You have to stay up all night, waiting patiently by the Christmas tree. You have to be very quiet and you absolutely have to stay out of sight."

Olaf's eyes grew, taking in the information. "How do you know all of this stuff?" He marveled.

"Well, Elsa and I used to be Santa hunters."

It was true. They were every Christmas until the ballroom accident.

It started when Anna was two years old. Their mother read them a book about the jolly old man on Christmas Eve and that night at bedtime Anna had been too excited to sleep. "Elsie, Elsie!" Anna said, having a hard time climbing onto Elsa's 'big girl bed', as she liked to call it.

Elsa opened an eye. "What Anna?" She grumbled, burying her head beneath the sheets.

She felt a tiny hand grip the sheets and pull them back. "Elsie, c'mon!" She grabbed Elsa's hand and tried to pull her off of the bed.

"Where are we going?" Elsa was now wide awake with curiosity. She leapt out of bed, helping Anna down with her.

"Santa!" Anna's eyes were alight with excitement.

"Oh, you wanna stay up so we can see Santa."

Anna nodded and squealed, happy that her sister understood her.

"Well, we're gonna need some things." Elsa grabbed two blankets and handed one to Anna after she begged her for it. She took Anna's hand and snuck out of their room. She knew that if they got caught up past their bedtime they would be in a lot of trouble, but the excitement in her baby sister's eyes made her keep going. She only had to shush Anna twice and hide behind a suit of armor once before they made it to the kitchen. Elsa got a plate full of cookies and two glasses of milk for her and Anna. They would have to stay up late and would need a midnight snack in case they got hungry.

After Elsa was sure they had everything they needed they went to the Great Hall, where the Christmas tree was. They made a small blanket fort, giggling as they did, and settled underneath. They ate the cookies and fell asleep minutes later, Anna's head tucked under Elsa's.

It became a tradition. Every Christmas they would sneak down and try to stay awake, waiting for Santa. But right before he came they would always fall asleep, Anna's head tucked under Elsa's. Their parents knew but didn't dare stop them, knowing it was something they did every year and would never stop.

But it did.

The following Christmas after Elsa locked herself away was the worst. Anna begged Elsa to come out, telling her that it was wrong to break tradition. Elsa just uttered those three words that made Anna's heart sink in her chest.

"Go away, Anna."

That night Anna snuck down to the Christmas tree by herself. She made a blanket fort and ate the cookies she stole from the kitchen. She eventually fell asleep but it wasn't the same without Elsa.

That night, she broke tradition.

Now that she was older she was hoping she and Elsa could make new traditions.

"Thanks Anna!" Olaf cheerfully said, bringing Anna out of her thoughts, "Sven and I are going to use the tips."

Anna glanced up at the reindeer, her eyes widening as if she was seeing him for the first time. "Wait, Sven?! If you're here that means..."

Anna shrieked when she felt two large hands grip her arms and pull her inside the castle.

"Kristoff!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey feisty pants." He greeted, hugging her back.

"You're back early."

"Well I missed you."

"Aw, I missed you too."

Kristoff leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Anna." He said, pulling away from the hug and kiss. He fumbled with the small box in his pocket.

_It's now or never._

He got down on one knee, remembering how Anna had told him how it was done, and pulled out the box. He opened it and revealed the ring.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p>"He proposed! Elsa can you believe that?!"<p>

As soon as Kristoff popped the question Anna screamed yes and ran to tell Elsa the news. Elsa was sitting at her vanity in her bedroom when she heard Anna's scream. Not even a minute later did Anna burst into her room, eyes wide in joy.

"And you said yes?" Elsa asked, even though she very well knew the answer.

"Of course I said yes!" Anna collapsed on the bed.

Elsa sighed. _I should be happy. My little sister's going to be getting married. She's been dreaming about this her whole life and at least she's getting married to someone I trust this time. But I don't want to lose her._

Elsa watched as Anna's face appeared beside hers in the mirror.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing." Elsa stood up and guided Anna onto the stool. She picked up her brush and started brushing Anna's slightly tangled hair. She braided Anna's hair in silence, never bringing herself to meet Anna's eyes through the mirror.

"Now I know there's something wrong. You didn't scratch my scalp once. Elsa, talk to me."

Elsa sighed and walked over to her bed. She sat down as Anna plopped down beside her.

"I knew this day was coming," Elsa started, finally looking into Anna's eyes, "I just wish it wasn't so soon."

Anna finally realized why Elsa was so gloomy. "You think I'm going to just leave you."

Elsa looked away, unable to continue her gaze with Anna. "Well, _yeah_. Once you're married you're going to start a family and you won't really have any time for me." Elsa stood up and walked over to her window.

Anna scoffed. "Elsa are you crazy? I don't even know _how_ to start a family!"

Elsa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she turned back to look at Anna. "You don't?!"

Anna laughed. "I'm kidding. Of course I do. I did read a lot of romance novels, you know."

Elsa chuckled. "Yes I do know." She left the window and sat back down beside Anna. "I'm sorry, today is supposed to be a happy day and I'm bringing you down with my problems."

"Well they're my problems now. Elsa I'll never leave you, I'll always be by your side." Anna promised. "And I'll always be your little Snowflake."

That did it. The unshed tears in Elsa's eyes were now flowing freely down her pale cheeks. Anna wound her arms around Elsa and rested her head on her big sister's shoulder. Elsa returned the hug and soon they were crying on each other's shoulders.

* * *

><p>Kristoff walked out to the stables, ready to share the big news with his best friend. When he entered he was surprised to see that Sven wasn't there. "Sven?! Sven where are you?" He asked frantically, expecting an answer. The only thing he got in return were a few snorts from the horses. He strode over to Sven's stall and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a small pile of snow. "He's probably with Olaf." Kristoff picked up a carrot and was about to eat it when it was snatched out of his hands.<p>

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" He said to Anna, who was holding the carrot she stole from him.

"Sorry," Anna apologized, grinning cheekily, "But can I ask a favor of you?"

* * *

><p>Anna grabbed a blanket and giggled. <em>This is it.<em> She thought. _The start of a new tradition. _She gathered two more blankets and a pillow in her arms before sneaking down to Elsa's room. The door was ajar and she slipped inside, tiptoeing over to Elsa's bedside.

"Elsa!" She whispered, "Psst, Elsa wake up!"

Elsa's eyes fluttered open, squinting before they adjusted to the dark. "Anna?" She grumbled. "I know it's our first Christmas back together but don't you think you're a little too old to be waking me up this early out of excitement?"

"I _am _excited but not for the reason you think I am. Come with me, please!" She grabbed Elsa's hand and yanked her out of her bed. Elsa stumbled after Anna, trying to free her hand from her sister's death grip, as she dragged them along.

"Ta-da!" Anna exclaimed as she threw open the doors to the library.

Elsa rubbed her sore hand as she stared inside the room. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" She asked. The fireplace was lit and a huge plate of cookies and two glasses of milk sat in front of it.

Anna turned to Elsa. "Well Elsa, you remember when we were little and we would stay up every night to wait for Santa. You know how it became a tradition but stopped because of the accident." Anna bit her lip and started wringing her hands. "Well, I was kinda hoping you would like to, maybe, start a new tradition?" She looked at the floor and dropped her hands to her sides. She gasped and looked into her sister's eyes when Elsa grabbed and held her hands in her own.

"I'd love to."

Anna's eyes widened, in surprise and delight. "Really?"

"Yes. So, what do you want to do?"

"I already have the whole night planned out, but before we got started I wanted to know if there was anything that you _really_ wanted to do."

Elsa thought about it. "No, there's nothing specific I want to do."

"Ok!" Anna skipped over to the fireplace and dropped the blankets. She ran over the shelf and started pulling off random books.

Elsa lowered her eyelids. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Oh! I thought that maybe you'd like to build a blanket fort, like we used to."

"What are the books for?"

"For support. Aren't you going to help?"

"Sure." Elsa got some books off of the shelves as Anna stacked the ones she had by the fireplace. Together they stacked the books and draped the blankets on them, making a fort. They settled underneath with an extra blanket and pillows. "So what are we supposed to be doing now?" Elsa asked.

Anna grabbed the plate of cookies and set them in front of Elsa before getting the glasses of milk. "We eat the cookies while telling stories."

"Stories?" Elsa grabbed a cookie and took a bite. "What kind of story?"

"Any kind. Or you could be boring and read a story from a book."

"I think I'll be boring then." Elsa crawled out of the fort and searched the remainder of the books. She found one and sat back beside Anna. "You remember this book? I used to read it to you all the time."

"Yeah I remember that!" Anna laid down with her head on her sister's lap. Elsa stared down at her and arched an eyebrow. "Well are you going to read or not?" Anna asked. Elsa smiled and opened the book. As she read it, Anna slowly fell asleep. When Elsa heard a soft snore and felt a growing wet patch on her nightgown she realized Anna had fallen asleep. She closed the book and set it aside. She lifted her little sister's head and gently laid it on a pillow, laying down beside her and tucking Anna's head under hers. "I think I like this tradition." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, neither of them were in there beds." Gerda whispered as she and Kai walked down the hall, looking for Anna and Elsa.<p>

"Are you sure?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I checked both of their rooms and they weren't there."

They passed the library and saw a soft glow coming from under the doors. They exchanged looks and went inside. Gerda gasped when she saw the blanket fort and approached it with Kai following her. "Aw, would you look at that. They used to do that when they were little." Gerda said after she saw them snuggled together. She knelt down and placed a kiss on both of their heads, accidentally waking Anna from her sleep.

"Huh? Gerda?" She slurred, rubbing her eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you, dear. Go back to sleep."

"Ok." Anna laid her head back down under Elsa's.

Gerda rose with the plate of cookies in her hand. "They are so precious."

* * *

><p>Everyone was seated around the Christmas tree, laughing and smiling. They were sharing stories and enjoying the gifts they had received.<p>

Olaf was proudly showing off the mittens Elsa had made him. They fit him perfectly and not a thread was out of place, unlike the hat Anna made Elsa. It was like a huge ball of yarn was sitting on top of Elsa's head, but she still loved it. Sven had given everyone a carrot, which was a big deal considering he was very stingy with those things and, for that, Elsa allowed him to come inside the castle. Olaf gave Anna a huge thank you card for helping him find Santa and Kristoff gave Anna a kiss, to which everyone smiled at, including Sven. But Elsa had to clear her throat when it started to go on too long.

"...and you'll never believe what happened next!" Olaf said, finally coming to the end of his story. "I saw Santa. He had a red suit and everything! I talked to him but the weird thing was he smelled like carrots."

Anna winked at Kristoff and he shook his head with a smile. After a lot of begging and pleading she finally convinced him to dress up like Santa Claus for Olaf. Elsa saw the wink and instantly knew what the two had been up to. She grinned like a child. Anna caught her and grinned back. Kai and Gerda came out with freshly baked cookies and hot chocolate. Everyone graciously accepted and started munching on the snacks. Anna looked around at everyone. They all had content smiles on their faces and something hit her. She turned to her sister.

"Hey Elsa?"

Elsa took a sip of her hot chocolate before facing Anna. "Hm?"

"You know what I just realized?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, what?"

"We finally get to be the one big, happy family I've-_we've_ dreamed of."

They all realized that what Anna said was true. They all came from different places, had different upbringings but it's moments like these that count, that bring them together as one big, happy family.

And none of them would wish it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>So it appears my story has come to an end, a happy end, of course. <strong>**I wanted to thank all of you who faved, followed and reviewed my story/stories. Thank you for your love and support, I really appreciate it, it's helped me become a better writer. I can't thank you guys enough! I would've never imagined anyone would have taken an interest in my stories.**

**Happy Holidays! Wishing you all the best!**

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
